


Walking Disaster

by Zuko_of_Asgard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Family Dinners, I'm going to be so bad at tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jet and his Jetness, Jet tries, Longing, Lost Prince Zuko, M/M, Oh god, Zuko and Katara friendship, au!, brief Jetara, but just in case, kid Jet, kid Zuko, minor OCs - Freeform, minor PTSD Jet, minor Zukka, non graphic rape in chapter 10, not sure if I can consider the fights graphic, or maybe not, protective Water Tribe siblings, unsure Zuko, wanting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuko_of_Asgard/pseuds/Zuko_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! At a young age Zuko is forced into an arranged marriage, on the way there, they're ambushed by child bandits where he first meets Jet. The duo begin to bond with one another leading Zuko to being accepted into the group. As the two age and become an unofficial couple, Zuko hears about the Avatar needing a firebending teacher and he wants to help even if Jet doesn't want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm going to screw up one way or another, I've got newbie jitters! I joined because I want to spread the love of Jetko around - that kind of sounds like I'm spreading a disease, I'm clean I swear! I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

_At a young age, Prince Zuko is forced into an arranged marriage with the Prince of the Earth Kingdom Capital, who he has never met. As he and the Royal Caravan are on their way to Ba-Sing-Se, they are ambushed by a group of bandit children where he is promptly kidnapped and first meets a wild haired, wild eyed boy by the name of Jet, the leader of a group by the name of the Freedom Fighters. In the end, the two boys begin to bond over fights, missions, and random adventures – as the years pass, the two boys age gracefully, side by side, eventually becoming an unofficial couple._

_On a normal mission with Jet and a few others, Zuko overhears some Fire Nation soldiers talking about the Avatar making him miss his cue which only angers an already stressed out Jet, putting the two at odds, yet despite this, Zuko is determined to know more about the Avatar and along his self-given mission he finds out that the Avatar needs a firebending teacher, something he can do, something he_ _felt_ _he should do, but Jet is being unreasonable – so while milling about the Freedom Fighters' headquarters, Zuko spots Jet bringing in a new group of people, one he instantly recognizes as the Avatar. Life gets all the more complicated for all involved._

**oOo**

Heavy rain falls from somber skies as powerful gusts of wind scream through the forests – not the ideal weather to be marching through the expansive woodland, but the men of the royal Fire Nation cartel pay little mind to the brisk climate or the potential danger lurking within the dark. Their minds trained on their sole mission; escorting the young Prince to Ba-Sing-Se where he is to wed the _soon-to-be_ King, Kuei. The men were dressed head to toe in heavy armor plates and pads, each item colored a rich red, proclaiming their heritage to the world; their weapons sharp, hands resting on hilts in case of surprise attacks. Five burly men guide the carriage while five cover the rear, two guards flank both left and right, while four are stationed within the fanciful carriage itself alongside the two Princes, both varying in age:

Prince Iroh is the oldest, a large set man and a retired general, his hair is gray with age, somewhere within his late 40s to early 50s; meanwhile Prince Zuko is the youngest, a slender kid, still so young yet already witness to the world's cruelty, the boy being only 10. Both Uncle and Nephew, as well as their guards, sit in relative silence, the exception being the rain striking the carriage and the wind howling to be let in – the _Dragon of the West_ looks to his younger counterpart and allows a sympathetic expression to take hold of his aged features, a look that Prince Zuko would very much disapprove of if he weren't in such a slump. Those once wide, bright, honey-colored eyes were now dark, clouded with despair. One precious eye covered by gauze and bandages. Usually proud, albeit awkward at times, form now slumped with shame and self-loathing. The young Prince's carefree innocence was gone, and in its place stood a misrepresentation of honor and respect – it all happened when Zuko had spoken out against his Father's wishes of marrying him off to Prince Kuei. Sad to say, the young boy was dealt a serious punishment and an ultimatum, either go through with the marriage or be banished from the Fire Nation for life, so in the end, he was **still** being forced into the marriage.

Iroh had never wished death upon anyone as badly as he had his own brother.

Now here they were, on a carriage, heavily guarded, sitting in relative silence, and on their way to Ba-Sing-Se where Zuko was to be married off to the Prince of the Earth Kingdom capital – Iroh only hoped Kuei was a kind enough man to wait until the young Prince was of age before they _consummated_ their marriage, or not go through with it at all.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh calls softly, the young boy remains unresponsive, still staring dolefully at his lap, Iroh purses his lips before sighing dejectedly, "Life – life is like a cup of tea, it cannot be without a measure of sadness as well as happiness. In the end, it is what you make of it."

Prince Zuko remains as still and silent as a marble statue, and just as Iroh begins to think he will get no response from the discouraged Prince like the many times he'd tried before, a quiet sigh escapes the young boy's still form.

"Uncle – you know I can never understand your tea metaphors."

Smiling tenderly at the first response he's gotten out of the boy since the damnable trip began, Iroh lets out a soft, amused chuckle, "That is true Nephew, even if I were to make it simple, you still would not understand. I only hope that as you age you will gain some wisdom ~ ."

All he gets in retaliation is a small huff of indignation, but it matters little to Iroh for it's **something,** the elder Prince's tender smile widens a smidgen more at the prospect of his beloved Nephew slowly coming out of that horrible funk he'd been in since he had received the injury.

_**THUMP. GURGLE. THUD.** _

Jumping at the unexpected sounds, Zuko looks to the carriage's ceiling as if whatever it was would magically appear, shouts of surprise and battle cries, accompanied by what could only be explained as choking sounds, disrupt the rhythm of the now soft pattering of the rain, everyone within the carriage rises to their feet although the young Prince remains rooted to his spot.

"Stay here."

A guard orders firmly, keeping his eyes on the young Prince in particular before he heads out into the dark with the other three guards – both Princes watch the doors shut only to hear the two doors lock simultaneously. Iroh gingerly moves to Zuko's side, a comforting hand placed upon the young boy's shoulder. Outside, they can hear shouts, curses, grunts, thuds, the sound of metal locking, and fire roaring. A little more than shaken, Zuko looks to his Uncle, his one good eye filled with anxiety:

"Uncle?"

As the title reaches Iroh's ears, the doors on either side of the carriage swing open simultaneously to reveal two rugged looking – _boys?_ Nevertheless, the retired General rises to his feet and slips into a defensive position, eyes flitting from one to the other, and judging from the blood splatters on either males' clothing, they weren't friendly.

"Now, now, _Old Man,"_ the smaller of the two titters, wheat grass moving within his mouth as he spoke – there's something about the way he talks that unsettles the firebender, "We just want Prince Zuko. Hand him over and we'll be on our merry way ~ ."

"You will **not** take him from me." Iroh growls, eyes darting from the wheat-boy on his left to the giant-boy, no **man,** on his right, "I will fight back – even if you are just a child."

"I'm not _just a child,_ I'm so much more." the wheat-boy huffs ostentatiously, pouting for effect, the boy is wild – a smile slips across his lips, "In any case, I **had** wanted to do this without a fight, but oh well ~ _**Pipsqueak!"**_

The behemoth of a man lunges at Iroh who manages to sidestep and avoid the man's charge within the small confines of the carriage – both men surprisingly spritely despite their sizes. The behemoth for his size and width; Iroh for his age and girth.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouts, taking a step forward, ready to help his Uncle until a hand roughly seizes him by the forearm, he casts a glance over his shoulder and he spots the tanned boy,

"You're coming with me ~ ."

"Get off of me!"

Zuko manages to yank his arm away from the boy's hold until another hand clasps his wrist, with a yelp, he's yanked out of the transport by the unruly, wild-eyed boy, but despite being in the cold, Zuko continues to struggle within the boy's hold – the two snarling and snapping at one another as they try to gain some sort of leverage over the other, the commotion and movement they make fortunately captures Iroh's attention when he turns to dodge another attack:

"Zuko!" Iroh shouts, his fight with the large man forgotten.

The retired General starts moving to help the younger firebender only for the man to block his way and his view on both his Nephew and his captor – unable to see his Nephew; he can only hear Zuko's angered shouts until he suddenly goes quiet, Iroh feels his stomach drop. Terrified for his most treasured relative's safety, he releases a large wave of fire; this gets the man, Pipsqueak, to move as the flames come close to burning him. The carriage had caught fire but that's the least of Iroh's worries as he steps out of the vehicle, his eyes searching the surrounding area in hopes he'd see what became of his Nephew, nothing, a small part of the elder firebender is glad for this means Prince Zuko may still be alive, what he can see are the surprised faces of the attackers – he's angry, and he's sure he makes for an ominous sight. Before any of them can move, the whistling of a local bird echoes throughout the vast forest. The bandit children gaze at one another shortly before they scatter in different directions, Iroh can only watch as they disappear into the night, all except for one who slips on the mud, ultimately falling facedown.

As the boy tries to get back on his feet, Iroh shoots a burst of fire that explodes beside the kid's head, the child shouts out in surprise as he desperately scrambles away from the blast, he bumps into Iroh – the kid looks up, eyes filled with hate:

"Where have you taken my Nephew?" Iroh demands, fire daggers blazing from his fists.

"I'm not telling you anything _ash-maker!"_

Growling, the fire burns brighter, its then the days of his son's death rushes to the forefront of his mind like a bad nightmare, he promptly cuts the fire off and turns away.

" _ **Leave!"**_

He doesn't look back, doesn't care to, all he can hear is the child running, disappearing into the forests as the others had done, he looks over the battlefield; there are numerous bodies of the guards littering the muddy forest grounds, all except for three who, by some miracle, managed to survive with wounds that weren't exactly fatal but had a large chance of becoming infected. At least some men had survived the onslaught:

"I – I am sorry for your loss, General Iroh." one of the guards speaks up, "We had tried our best but – there was too many of them, too quick, and with the weather being as it is, it was harder for the firebenders to bend properly."

"It is – I – thank you," Iroh sighs, settling on thanking the guard for what more was there to say?

Casting his gaze towards the dark forests once more, Iroh can't help but wonder as to the origins of the children – dazed, the young Prince finds himself staring at the muddy ground, he's being carried, he doesn't know by whom but the person is one of incredible strength, he hears talking, the voices all sound like children except for the deep rumble that escapes the **man** who carries him like a wet rag doll, he thinks he hears something about Ba-Sing-Se and recognizes one of the voices as the boy with the wheat stalk in his mouth, the one who'd knocked him out, but his mind drifts off into an unconscious state once again, he was incredibly tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all ~ I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

" _Shit – that looks bad."_

" _We're going to have to get him to a healer, Jet."_

" _Great."_

Emerging from the depths of lethargy, the young Prince instantly becomes aware of stiff muscles and a cottony mouth, letting out a weak moan, a single golden-eye opens to reveal a rather new and intriguing surroundings – it seemed he was in a rather well built hut of some sort, he'd say _some sort_ because it was so mismatched with odd things lying about or placed securely upon the walls. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Prince Zuko finds he was lying/sitting upon a rather luxurious and comfortable bed leveled above the dirty ground, running his hands over the mattress and taking in the wonderful plush feeling it offers, he allows his mind to wander – until images of last night flash through his mind's eye.

" _Uncle!"_ Zuko shouts, throwing himself out of bed and nearly face-planting it.

Sprinting out of the hut, Zuko halts almost immediately as his eye wanders over the scenery laid out before him; there's numerous other huts placed here and there with bridges connecting them to one another platform, they're in the trees, Zuko slowly edges towards the ledge and peers over, he's greeted with a very mountainous drop meaning he was very, **very** high within the treetops. Swallowing the intense feeling of vertigo, the young boy begins backing away only to bump into something, or someone. Spinning around on his heel, he comes face to face with the wheat loving boy from yesterday, the same one who'd knocked him out – the familiar feeling of anger and indignation begin rising. Subconsciously, he takes a few steps away from the boy, this proves to be the wrong move for Zuko's foot slips over the ledge, the Prince lets out a surprised yelp and the boy looks equally surprised but a split second later, he's reaching out for him, yet when Zuko latches onto the boy's arm, it ends up sending the kid off-balance as well. Screaming, both boys start plummeting towards the forest grounds, hitting a couple of branches. The wild-haired boy manages to grab a hold of a nearby branch, grabbing Zuko's arm in the process – looking up, Zuko notices the young boy is struggling with holding on to the thick tree branch while holding on to him.

The boy strains, "See – see if you can get a hold of something and lift yourself up."

Nodding numbly, Zuko looks around but the only thing he could really get a hold on was the boy himself, pursing his lips at the mere idea of clinging to the peasant, Zuko gives the boy a look that clearly says _don't say anything,_ the boy obviously doesn't get what the Prince means but before he can really question or say anything about it, Zuko begins using the boy's clothing to get a better hold and starts climbing up – wrapping his legs around the Earth Kingdom commoner's waist, the Prince finds himself face to face with said person, they simply half-stare, half-glare at one another until the stupid wheat the boy held in his mouth tickles Zuko's nose, the young Prince wrinkles his nose at the tickling sensation, face scrunching in an attempt to keep himself from sneezing, although, now that he thought of it, it would be rather hilarious to see the boy's reaction if he were to sneeze in his face. Finally making his way up onto the branch, Zuko shakily turns to lend a helping hand to the boy who only swats his hand away. Frowning at the treatment, Zuko sits back and watches the boy maneuver himself up onto the branch with ease – as the firebender considers making a snappy comment, a strong breeze blows through the forest, nearly knocking the sovereign off his precarious perch, without thinking, he grabs onto the closest thing. This happens to be the boy who tenses at the sudden hold on his arm:

"Th' hell you scared for?" the boy hisses,

Zuko shakes his head, "'m not scared."

The boy snorts, clearly not impressed with the obvious lie, "Y'know firebender, you scare easy for a Fire Nation Prince. So I have to ask, are you **really** Prince Zuko?"

"Of course I am!" Zuko snaps, reeling from the boy to glare at him.

"Oh yeah?" the kid arches a disbelieving brow, "Prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove that!?" Zuko sneers, distancing himself from the boy.

"I dunno." the boy shrugs, "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"See what?"

"I'm not telling you." the boy grumbles, Zuko snorts, "But, since we'll be living with one another for a while, I guess I gotta tell you my name – the name's Jet."

" _Jet?"_ Zuko repeats, testing the name, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's **my** name!" Jet snaps, "What kind of name is _Zuko?"_

"It's a firebender's name as well as a Fire Nation **Prince's** name." Zuko jeers, crossing his arms, "And at least it's better than _Jet."_

"Oh yeah!" Jet starts, "Well – it sounds silly to me!"

"And _Jet_ doesn't?"

" _No,_ it doesn't." Jet mocks, Zuko sticks his tongue out at the boy who returns the gesture.

In the end, after some bickering, the two boys decide to head back up towards the few, various tree-houses placed securely within the trees, there being only 12 of them, this including Jet's own – approaching the place they'd originally fallen from, Jet grabs Zuko roughly by the shirt and yanks him inside the large hut where he throws Zuko upon the bed, an _oomph_ escaping the young Prince:

"Now you stay **here** or else there'll be hell to pay!You got that Fire Nation brat!?"

" _Brat!?"_ Zuko mimes indignantly, rising to his feet, he stands a good few inches above Jet, " **I** am Prince Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation! You do not get to order me around and you are no taller than **I** am, **peasant!"**

Jet's lips curl into a snarl, this is the only warning Zuko gets as Jet lunges at him, the force sends the two falling onto the bed, both snapping, shouting, and spitting insults back and forth, Zuko shoves Jet off, sending the other toppling to the floor with a thud, the Prince doesn't give the boy much time to collect himself as he pounces on him – of course, the shouts capture the attention of the others for eleven other children begin piling into the hut with alarm, their weapons at ready – until they see there's really no harm done. The large man from last night grabs Zuko and keeps him from Jet as a tall, slender boy keeps Jet from Zuko.

"What's going on in here!?" a young boy snaps, standing between them.

"Smellerbee - ,"

"He attacked me!" Zuko spits, glaring at Jet,

"Jet." the boy rumbles disapprovingly.

Jet grumbles under his breath, "Tattletale."

"It doesn't matter **who** started it!" the boy, Smellerbee shouts, "We're all going to have to get along!"

"I am **not** getting along with some Fire Nation brat!" Jet shouts, storming out of the hut, "I don't care if he is the Prince! I'm not doing it!"

"Jerk." Zuko mutters.

Smellerbee looks to him, causing him to straighten up, "We'll give you the grand tour later, for now, just stay here."

"Pf-ft, fine." Zuko huffs, crossing his arms and sitting upon the bed.

A single golden-eye glares heatedly at the strange band of bandit children as they file out of the hut he was currently grounded to, they were most likely going to find that jerk, Jet. Honestly, what kind of name was that?

"Jet!"

That was Smellerbee calling after him with the others following, he clenches his fists, he didn't want to deal with that stupid Fire Nation brat of a Prince; the boy was such a drama queen. Where does someone come up with the name _Zuko_ anyway?

"Jet!"

Longshot.

Growling under his breath, Jet stops, when Longshot spoke, it was meant to be taken seriously – spinning on his heel to face the group, he sees that **everyone** had followed after him, he frowned, eyes traveling back to the hut, if everyone was out here with him, then who was with - ? **No.** Running past his friends, Jet heard their surprise, they couldn't let that brat Prince get away, especially on his birthday! Not after all they'd done just to **get** him here!

" _Hey!"_

Hearing the sound of the boy's shout only made Zuko run faster, although he could barely hear where the boy was – should he spare a glance and risk slowing down or should he look just in case? Cursing silently despite himself, he glances over his shoulder and spots the boy not too far behind him, _oh no,_ the boy was obviously much faster than him. Scanning the area in hopes of finding something to slow down the other, Zuko remembered he was a firebender, fighting the urge to smack himself, he sweeps his arms out, sending a miniature wave of fire outwards, the Prince runs through the fiery barrier and spins quick, feet slipping into a firebending stance, he shoots a blast of fire at the boy's feet. Hearing the boy shout out in surprise, Zuko grins and begins running once more, his tactic giving him enough of a lead. Bursting out from the bushes, Zuko looks forward at the last second:

_**Oomph!** _

The firebending Prince collides into something strong, it sends him falling onto his rear with a thud, the bandages loosening enough to reveal the ugly scarred skin tissue. Looking up, Zuko spots five helmeted soldiers standing before him, just then, that boy, Jet, emerges from the bushes but promptly freezes in his steps once he notes all eyes are on him.

"Prince Zuko!" a soldier snaps, grabbing Zuko and placing him behind the squad, "We'll protect you sire!"

The soldiers pull out their swords and aim them at Jet, "Why are you chasing our Prince, peasant!?"

"Peasant - ?" Jet blinks, his face hardens, "You're no more than **foot soldiers** to that brat! Why are you calling **me** a peasant!?"

A solider spits, "Watch your tongue!"

"Did you give our Prince this wound!?" another demands.

"So what if I did?" Jet challenges, "Are you gonna kill me?"

"Yes."

Jet's lips curl into a snarl, "Of course you bastards would kill a child!"

Wait.

**What - ?**

Blinking, Zuko wonders if he'd heard that right, were they actually going to **kill** Jet – but he was just a, well, he didn't know how old the other boy was, but he was a kid nonetheless! And no kid deserved to die at whatever age Jet was! But, these guys were from his Nation, they were his people, they could get him home – although it would have been at the cost of a person's, a child's life – if he were to step in he would most likely stumble over himself and who's to say he won't accidentally hurt Jet, not only would Jet's life be on the line, but **his** as well and he really, **really** didn't want to die. Pulling his knees to his chest, he glares at the ground, listening to the battle going on beyond him – a metallic glint catches his attention, craning his neck, he spots a pair of shuang gou lying harmlessly nearby. Hesitantly, the Prince crawls towards the swords, either way, someone was going to die and he'd be damned if he was just going to sit by doing nothing, he was going to be the future Fire Lord, he needed to act.

Falling on his back with a surprised shout, Jet manages to sit up in time to see the main soldier leveling the tip of a sword at his throat, sneering, Jet silently dares the man to make a move – the other soldiers close in on him. Great. He was going to die on the day of his birth, he barely turned **11!** All of this for what!? A chance at keeping the Fire Nation in **their** territory and a brat of a _Pr –_ a sword runs through the main soldier's abdomen, the man chokes up blood, a bit of it spraying Jet. Everyone's shocked to say the least, and as Jet begins to think that maybe the others had found them, the blade removes itself from the man's core, move blood spills and the man falls to reveal the young Prince looking thoroughly mortified with what he'd just done. With all eyes on the stunned Prince, Jet has enough time to lunge for the fallen soldier's dual dao – Zuko falls to his hands and knees, eye wide with shock and horror as he watches the blood start to pool underneath the dead soldier.

"C'mon!" Jet snaps, roughly grabbing Zuko's shoulder.

The sudden touch frightens and grounds the firebender, without thinking, he rises to his feet and slips into a defensive stance with Jet at his back – Jet has to admit he has a little bit of respect for the kid, when he feels the air surrounding them begin to swelter, he presses a little closer to the firebender whom seems to be going through a series of moves, when he finishes, the entire area is enveloped in a dome of fire. The sounds of the soldiers shouting and screaming fills the air, the crackling of the fire sends Jet for a loop but as soon as the smell of burnt flesh catches his attention, the fire stops – all that remains are the charred bodies of the soldiers. Stepping forward, Jet walks around, making sure every soldier was dead. After offing a remaining survivor, Jet turns to Zuko whose slumped over the charred body of a dead soldier, his body shaking and face buried in his hands, the Earth Kingdom boy purses his lips, what was he supposed to do now?

"I uh - ," Jet draws sheepishly closer to Zuko, "Thanks?"

"Don't thank me," the Prince spits hoarsely, he swipes at his eyes, "I – I killed – no, I **murdered** them!"

Jet sits beside Zuko, "Do you regret it?"

"Yes - ! N – no!" Zuko shakes his head, "I don't know! They were going to kill you, I – I had to do something!"

"And you did, but no one forced you to." Jet starts, Zuko remains silent, "Look, what you did was – you **saved** me and **yourself,** what you did was in self defense. You saved a life, well, two lives considering yourself, but you saved a life nonetheless, a life you didn't **need** to save – so uh, well, you're all right in my book."

Zuko sneers, "So killing is fine so long as it's in self-defense?"

"Well yeah – out here it's either kill or be killed, survival of the fittest and all that shit. There **is** no law. But uh - ," Jet rubs the back of his neck, "I know you have no reason to uh – like me – or trust me, but I'd like to have you as a part of my gang, for, you know, survival reasons. It's not really safe to be out here on your own." Jet notices the Prince staring at him and blushes a bright red, "What!?"

"Are you sure you want someone like **me** in your club?"

"I – it's not a _club!"_ Jet splutters, "It's a gang! There's a difference!"

"Right. Well, what is it called?"

"The Freedom Fighters."

"Are you **sure?"**

"Yeah ~ seeing you handle that group, I'm sure we need someone like you around."

"But – I'm the Prince **and** a firebender."

"We can work with that later."

Zuko sighs, "I have nowhere else to go – I – I'll join."

Jet only beams encouragingly at the newest recruit until silence starts setting in, resting his chin on his knees, Jet tilts his head to watch the Prince, well, ex-Prince, and the boy had saved him which meant he was okay, so should he cheer him up? Would that even be tolerated? Zuko was still Fire Nation and was obviously upset about betraying his own country, but he saved him, Jet bites the inside of his mouth thoughtfully, it was a little alarming how much he was beginning to warm up to the kid:

"It's my birthday y'know."

"Happy birthday."

Jet decided to try and rile the other boy, "Did you get me something ~ ?"

The Freedom Fighter is honestly surprised when the Prince turns and grabs something, when he hands over the shuang gou he'd killed that one soldier with, Jet can only stare in mild shock – the guy was thoughtful to say the least.

"Here, you can have these."

"Wow," Jet breathes, grabbing the bloody swords, he holds them almost reverently, "Thanks ~ oh!" Jet reaches for the dual dao he'd been using to fight with and slings an arm around Zuko's shoulders, bringing the ex-Prince close, "And you can have these ~ they're from the first Fire Nation soldier you killed!"

"I don't need them." Zuko huffs although he seems to melt in Jet's hold, "I don't want them either."

"Come on _Zuko,_ you should be proud ~ !"

"I don't want to be proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is so moody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lang and Shin are my OCs ~ I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

_Lethargic golden eyes open to a dark lavish room filled and decorated with various shades of crimson as well as gold accents, this room is located within the Fire Nation Palace,_ _**his** _ _room. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, the young Prince looks about the room, nothing really changed. Running his small boyish hands over the red silken sheets, he allows a frown to set itself upon his lips, marring his features – Jet, the Freedom Fighters, those men he killed, had it all been a dream?_

_Compelled to exit the safety of his room, Zuko drags himself out of bed, padding his way towards the door leading out into the corridor. Opening the door, there set out before him is a long, dark corridor that seemingly goes on forever. Nibbling on his lower lip, he takes a hesitant step out into the hall, then two, then three, more until he's a good foot away from his room. Said sanctuary disappearing, unbeknownst to him. Walking down the Fire Nation Palace's corridor, Zuko finds that it_ _**is** _ _as endless as it had seemed from the start – with each step that he took, the corridor behind him would darken; it's red wallpaper fading and ripping, rubble litters the hall, dust caking the surfaces._

" _Zuko ~ ."_

_That voice, Uncle Iroh ~ !_

_Picking up the pace, Zuko begins jogging in hopes he'd reach his Uncle, everything is silent and the Prince realizes he's getting nowhere fast, his footsteps merely echoing within the darkened hallway._

" _Zuko!"_

_Stopping immediately, Zuko feels a cold wave of fear wash over him, his body tenses, he knows he shouldn't look, but he's still complied to obey his father. Looking over his shoulder, he spies both his Father_ _**and** _ _sister standing there, a dangerous aura radiating from them, his eyes flit beyond them and finally notices the corridor's poor state – his body freezing when he feels the imminent threat._

" _Prince Zuko!"_

_Looking back down the other corridor he'd originally been heading, Zuko sees his Uncle standing with his hands in his sleeves, a warm smile on his face, there's comfort to be found, without meaning to, he takes a step towards his Uncle when he hears his Father's unforgiving, snide voice thundering loud within his ears:_

" _You killed your own people, you are a_ _ **traitor!"**_

" _I – no!" Zuko shakes his head vigorously, "It was in self defense - !"_

_His Father's face twists in disgust, "Who told you that? The orphan child!? They were after him you fool!"_

" _I - ," Zuko falters, looking to the floor helplessly as he tries to recall the muddled memories._

" _My brother is right, Prince Zuko," Iroh speaks up, Zuko pauses, knows his Uncle would never say something like that when it comes to a child's safety, "They were after him, you could have come home."_

" _But he – they – Jet's just a kid."_

" _Oh poor naïve Zuzu ~ it doesn't matter." Azula finally speaks, voicing her opinion, "He kidnapped you, a member of the Royal Family, he should be burned alive for his crimes."_

" _No Azula! I – he doesn't, no one deserves to die that young!"_

_Iroh soothes the Prince, "Come with me Zuko, we will resume your training."_

" _No," his Father counters, "Come with us, I will send you on a task to regain your honor, your place at my side."_

_The voices of all three begin speaking simultaneously, their voices blurring, twisting, and contradicting one another, helpless, Zuko covers his ears and kneels on the ground, shutting his eyes, he wishes for everything to stop – he wanted to go with his Uncle, Iroh being the one who cared for him, who nurtured him, but his Father is his father, his parent, he wants the man to be proud of him, of what he will become. And Azula – Azula always lies, always made his life harder than necessary, she was and still_ _**is** _ _Ozai's favorite child._

" _Hey Brat ~ ,"_

_Opening his eyes, Zuko blinks in surprise when he finds a hand being held out for him, trailing his eyes up the arm, he finds that he's looking into mischievous eyes. Jet. There stood_ _**Jet** _ _of all people within a_ _**third** _ _corridor, one that hadn't been there before – the tanned boy was wearing a cocksure grin, one that promises that everything would be okay, promises safety._

" _C'mon Zuko, we could use someone like you on our side."_

_Blinking, Zuko looks back to Jet's outstretched hand, biting his bottom lip, the young Prince is about to take the boy's hand when he hears his Father's outraged scream, the entire area begins shaking violently, things fall from the ceiling and the walls, the world around him begins crumbling making Zuko recoil from Jet's hand – the strong smell of burning flesh reaches his nose, when he looks around, he sees dozens, hundreds, of burnt bodies littering the grounds, all Fire Nation soldiers, civilians – a hand flies to Zuko's nose and mouth to keep the wretched smell from filling his lungs, but the damage is done and the firebender feels sick anyway._

" _Is_ _ **this**_ _what you want!?" his Father bellows, "The deaths and killing of thousands of your own_ _ **people!?"**_

" _What – no, that's not what I want!"_

" _Then why are you turning your back on us, your family, your Nation, for that homeless boy!?"_

" _I - ,"_

" _Traitor!"_

" _Criminal!"_

" _Murderer!"_

_**Ahh - !** _

_**Thump.** _

"Shut up!"

Shaking his head from side to side, Zuko glares in the direction the pillow had come from before sighing, sitting up, the raven haired boy runs his hand through his hair, it was no doubt messy, he'd have to fix that tomorrow morning when he got the chance, if he could. For now, Zuko had different issues at hand, such as the racing of his heart or the insane need to see Jet for some odd reason – whatever the reason, it was strong. Sliding out from his cot, the boy tries to stay as quiet as he can, making his way towards the Freedom Fighter leader's hut – something catches Jet's attention, opening his eyes, he tunes in on the soft padding, it wasn't one of his, they knew how to be silent. Running his hand over the sheets, Jet grabs a hold of the shuang gou's handle, the sound draws nearer and nearer until Jet can practically **feel** the person's presence at his bedside, he waits with bated breath, until a hand smaller than an adult's touches his shoulder followed by a soft voice.

"Jet?"

Zuko, relaxing slight, Jet turns on his side to peer up at the younger boy, "Zuko? What are you doing here?"

"I – can I sleep with you tonight?"

Jet arches a brow, sitting up in the process, "Why?"

"I – had a nightmare." Zuko admits sheepishly, Jet can't help but laugh, "It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay ~ ," Jet chuckles, he scoots over, "Here, you can sleep next to the wall."

The bed dips as Zuko awkwardly climbs over Jet and slips underneath the sheets, Jet only watches as the pale boy curls up underneath the sheet, head buried in the pillow, the tanned boy snickers, earning a hit from Zuko, of course this makes Jet stifle a laugh – once the two settle down, they simply lay in silence.

"Thank you." Zuko murmurs shyly,

"No problem Cyclops," _**punch!**_ "Ow - ! Okay, okay! I get it, no Cyclops, but you **will** need a nickname if you're going to be a part of the gang, I'll just have to keep thinking." silence, "You're not the only one who's asked to stay with me, a lot of my Freedom Fighters have nightmares, it's pretty common after all they've been through."

"I – I'm sorry."

"Why are **you** sorry?"

"It's my Father's fault that all of this is happening, that you're all having nightmares."

"Pf-ft. **Yeah** it is!" Jet feels Zuko flinch, he internally cringes at his brash response, "But, you're not your dad, you don't need to apologize to me or anyone else for something **he** did. Especially after you saved my ass earlier today, you're nothing like him, okay?"

Silence.

"Goodnight Jet."

"G'night Zuko."

**oOo**

Waking that morning, Jet felt something trapping him in place, looking over, he sees Zuko sleeping peacefully tucked up against his side, head bent at an awkward angle and an arm thrown over his stomach, his fingers clutching his shirt – it's odd to say the least, having the Prince of the Fire Nation curled up like some tiger-dillo cub and clinging to him. Licking his lips, he concentrates on getting free **without** waking the firebender, using a leaf, he swipes it against the Prince's jaw line, the scratchy feel forcing the other to swipe at it, free, Jet slips out of bed and turns to look at the younger boy, Zuko reaches out and grabs a hold of the sheet, he pulls it close, wrapping his hand and fingers in it. Jet grins, trying his best not to laugh, who would've thought the firebender was a cuddler. Exiting the hut, Jet is greeted by the warmth of the morning sun shining through the treetops, full on grinning, Jet stretches out his stiff muscles, he feels refreshed and ready to take on the day.

"Jet!" Smellerbee shouts, her and the other Freedom Fighters running towards him.

Jet blinks, "What's wrong?"

"We – he escaped! He's not in his bed!"

"Oh, is that all ~ ?" Jet grins, waving off their alarm, "The kid had a nightmare so I let him stay with me."

"And he didn't try kill you?" a Freedom Fighter exclaims aghast,

"Yup ~ ." Jet pats the boy on the shoulder as he passes by, "He's actually a pretty okay person."

"Is – is he going to be staying with us?" a mousy boy named Shin questions shyly, no secret Jet intimidated the boy.

" **That** my friends is what I want to talk to you about," Jet begins, a swagger in his step, **"Zuko** will be staying with us from now on, I asked him if he wanted to join the Freedom Fighters and he agreed, we could really use someone like him ~ not only is he a firebender but he's also the **Prince** of the Fire Nation, we'll get the drop on those bastards like nobody's business ~ !"

"Really, we don't need some pathetic **firebender** on our side, we can handle ourselves." Lang jeers, glaring Jet down, it was also no secret that there was no love between the two although they did get along from time to time, "Does he even **know** anything of importance?"

"Look, he saved my life. Killed his own people, even at the cost of going home, we can **trust** him."

"Let me get this straight, he saves your sorry ass once and suddenly you two are the _best of friends?"_ Lang crosses his arms, "In case you didn't know Jet, **trust** is hard to come by for the Fire Nation, if anything, I say we kill him and be done with it."

"Listen, I know you're going to have a hard time trusting him, especially after what happened to you, but - ,"

"Don't **ever** bring it up again." Lang hisses defensively, he's angry now.

Jet holds his hands up, "I'm sorry, but, if I can trust him, so can you."

Lang narrows his eyes, a pensive look on his face, Jet thinks he's gotten through until the other boy shakes his head, "No! You know what, I think you've gone soft!"

"Soft?" Jet mimes before growling, "Like hell! You all seen that scar over his eye, it's no fucking accident! His own **people** did that to him! He's just like us! The Fire Nation have hurt him, he's an outcast!"

It's logical and it's just what Lang needs to hear, "Fine," said boy speaks up, "We'll just have to put him to the test. We got a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers shaking down a small village nearby, let's see what your _friend_ can do."

"All right ~ ."

With that, everyone disperses, both Smellerbee and Longshot sharing a look with him that tells the 11 year old they'll trust the boy if Jet did, nodding, Jet turns to head back to the hut when he spots Zuko standing shyly a few feet away, he looks a little embarrassed and perhaps a bit ashamed, he'd been listening in.

"Zuko?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, you got nothing to apologize for," Jet smiles, the way the boy had apologized makes Jet wonder why the Prince was so anxious, but he chalked it up to aristocrat upbringings, "C'mon, let's get you ready for what's to come."

**oOo**

"I don't like that firebender." Lang growls, he's watching Jet and Zuko from a distance, Jet's measuring Zuko's abilities.

"W-well Jet s-seems to trust him." Shin stammers sheepishly.

"Oh please," Lang rolls his eyes, "Jet's a moron. The kid probably batted his pretty eyes and gave him the wide-eyed innocent act – we all know Jet's got a soft spot for protecting those weaker than him."

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"What does it sound like I'm saying?" Zuko's frustrated shout captures both Freedom Fighters' attention, "All we have to do is wait, you'll see what I mean."

A frustrated growl escapes Zuko as he falls on his rear once again with Jet standing victoriously before him, huffing, Zuko crosses his arms over his chest, a grumpy pout puckering his lips:

"I can't do it."

"C'mon Pony-tail," Jet grins, Zuko shoots him a look, "All right, Pony-tail is off the list. Practice makes perfect, so let's start over again."

"Azula never had to practice." Zuko grumbles under his breath.

"I don't care who _Azula_ is, they're not you. Now c'mon, get up."

Still pouting, Zuko looks up at Jet who holds his hand out for Zuko to take, reluctantly, the ex-Prince grabs a hold of the other boy's calloused hand and is lifted to his feet.

"Jet!" Smellerbee calls out, capturing both boys' attention, "We're ready to go."

"Alright," Jet nods, he turns to Zuko with an encouraging grin, "Let's see what you got _Fire-Bird."_

Zuko scowls but mutters out an nearly indecipherable, "Alright."

Both Smellerbee and Jet watch Zuko walk past them, once the boy is out of sight and hearing range, the girl looks to Jet:

"Do you really think he can do this?"

"I don't know Bee," Jet sighs, "But whatever happens, I won't let Lang have his way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You look very beautiful today ~ I hope you know that. Time skips after this chapter ~ I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Sweating a little from the apprehension he was currently feeling, Zuko forces himself to swallow down the nervousness swelling within his throat before he looks over his shoulder where Jet should be, he spots the older boy send him a thumbs up which Zuko took to be a good thing. Taking a steadying breath, the 10 year old boy begins creeping towards the Fire Nation soldiers and their encampment – **his** soldiers, **his** own Nation's citizens. Choosing to ignore these nagging tidbits of truth, Zuko allows other thoughts to occupy his mind – how was he to kill them? Could, and should, he use his firebending? Did heave to use the swords Jet had given him? Could he use a combination of both? And finally – who the hell was he kidding?

A single golden iris looks to the noon skies above, hoping and praying to whatever deity was watching, be it water or fire, would give him another way out of this. Nothing happened. Nearing the campsite, Zuko feels his heart drop, none of them are wearing their helmets which meant the soft-hearted boy could **see** their faces – it would be easier if he weren't able to see their faces – to not remember they were human as well, what's worse is the fact that they were talking about their homes and their families. How did any of the others expect him to do this? How does Jet expect him to do this!? It was only yesterday that he'd turned his back on his Nation, on his beliefs! How the hell did any of them kill so easily!?

" _I can't do this!"_ Zuko mentally shouts as he stands up, the sudden movement capturing the soldiers' attention.

"What is he **doing?"** Jet whispers harshly.

"Well now," Lang hums, "I for one am surprised."

"Shut it Lang!" Jet snarls, he looks over his shoulder to the others, "You guys know the drill! Kill the soldiers, take their belongings!"

Just like the soldiers before them, these guys knew who he was as well:

"It's Prince Zuko!"

"We found him!"

"That was easy."

One of the soldiers steps forward causing the Prince to jump back, the man pauses and offers a tentative hand which the young boy eyes suspiciously, he looks to the soldier's face in hopes of seeing any sort of deception, hopes of seeing if this man knew what he had done although it was virtually impossible to know of his killing the other soldiers.

"Prince Zuko, General Iroh has ordered that if any soldiers were to come upon you, that we were to return you home instantly."

"Uncle Iroh?" Zuko murmurs, he'd almost forgotten about his Uncle, the soldier nods, "He's – he's still looking for me?"

"Of course ~ ," the soldier smiles, the man is in his mid 20s, he's still fairly young but it's obvious the man has a family, what with the way he was talking to him, "He's worried about you Prince Zuko."

A small smile crosses Zuko's lips at the idea of going back home, of seeing his Uncle, the man's smile widens at the sight of the Prince's own, and just as Zuko is about to take the man's hand, something metallic glints within the sun's light, the man's smiling face twists into one of surprise, a shout of shock and agony rips from his throat, blood splatters Zuko's torso – the man's hand had been cut off, the Prince stumbles back as Jet steps between them and delivers the final killing blow. A sword to the gut. Zuko watches dumbly, how could he forget the attack!?

Jet looks over his shoulder, he's covered in blood, "You okay Fire-Bird?"

With his voice currently not working right, Zuko merely nods, a little slow and jerky, but it's a nod nonetheless, giving a curt nod in affirmative, Jet throws himself into the battle. Amidst the chaos, Zuko hears coughing and spluttering, looking down, he sees and remembers the soldier he'd been talking to before Jet's intervention, the man is moving, if only slightly. When their eyes meet, the man's lips begin moving, shakily, Zuko kneels before the man and strains to hear just what he has to say.

"Y-you're Uncle – is worried Prince Zuko. Soldiers – ordered, that if we found you – we – we were to return you t-to the palace – return you home."

Leaving his message, the soldier allows himself to slip away into the afterlife, the gravity of everything hits the young boy with full force, the weight forces the Prince to fall upon his rear, he sits numbly upon the ground, watching the blood of the man, the man who may have a family back in the Fire Nation, pool out before him, soaking the guy – he imagines the family of the man never knowing what had become of their father/husband/son, whatever, he feels like he's going to cry. Again, he finds himself wondering what was he to do, his Uncle was worried sick yet he'd promised Jet he'd join the Freedom Fighters, which, at this point may be moot since he hadn't killed anyone. But, not only that – how could he face his people after all of this? He'd helped kill his own soldiers – his own Nation's citizens!

"I-I'm sorry, I **can't** go back." Zuko rasps forlornly to the soldier's lifeless body, reaching out, he closes the man's eyes.

Someone nudges him harshly with their foot, "So, what happened back there?"

Zuko's shoulders slump, "I – I just couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Zuko shakes his head solemnly, "Pathetic. If you're going to stay with us you better straighten up, we don't need any weak links."

"Lay off him Lang," Jet snarls, shoving the other boy from Zuko, "I get it, you don't like him but the kid's still new."

"I'm only telling him what he needs to hear." Lang jeers, "Unlike you, coddling him like some mother. Either way you look at it Jet, he needs to toughen up."

"Fuck Lang, he's only what – 10?" Jet looks to Zuko for confirmation, Zuko nods refusing to meet anyone's gaze, "Just, just give him some time before you start grilling him."

"And **I** was only **6** when it happened," Lang snaps, Zuko startles, "Do you think they gave **me** some time before they decided to hold me down and - ," he falls silent, swallows hard before he lets out a low growl, "Whatever! Point is, no one was around to coddle me! I had to look after myself once I escaped, I toughened myself up and he needs to do the same!"

"Thing is, you don't need to look out for yourself anymore! We're all here!" Jet snaps back, he gestures loosely to Zuko, "Even him, we've **all** been hurt by the Fire Nation but we're here and we've got one another! We're still **alive!"**

Lang snorts, "For how much longer?"

**oOo**

A little tired, Zuko sits upon the ledge of a platform overlooking the forest floor, its night, and despite his best attempts, he just can't seem to fall asleep after everything that had happened today, he can still hear Lang's voice, can still see the dying man. Hearing someone behind him, he tenses and looks over his shoulder, he spots Jet approaching at a languid pace.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Zuko turns back to the forest floor, "Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Out of his peripherals, Zuko can see Jet settle down, legs hanging over the edge, "What happened to Lang?"

Jet pauses, "I – it's not my place to tell, but, I guess you need to know. You see Lang was – from a small village, kind of like mine, but a little bigger, anyway, they were known for resisting the Fire Nation's forces, eventually, the soldiers got tired of it and stormed the village. Anyone who wasn't killed was either tortured or raped _–_ it lasted a good two years until he escaped, a year after my village was burned we found him and took him in. He has problems with people touching him, so I wouldn't try to shake his hand anytime soon."

"Oh," Zuko whispers, "And – what about you?"

"Me?" Jet sighs, "The Fire Nation burned my village to the ground, killed anyone who tried to fight back, raped some of the women, they – they killed my parents. One of the bastards even **smiled** at me as I cried. After everything was said and done, I was forced to take care of myself, eventually, I met up with the others and well, we made this place from scratch and made it our base."

Letting every word sink in to memory, Zuko realizes everything he was taught was a lie, they weren't sharing their Nation's greatness – they were **murdering** people who didn't deserve it. Ruining lives. He didn't have the heart to ask about the others and their stories, so instead, he moves towards a more light-hearted conversation.

"Fire-Bird?"

This gets a grin out of Jet, "Like it ~ it's my new name for you."

"Well, it's a lot better than the other two you came up with," Zuko says thoughtfully, "How did you come up with it?"

"Well, you're a firebender, so _fire,_ and well those moves you do before you shoot fire from your fists reminds me of a bird when it soars through the skies, y'know, when they got their wings spread out and they're kind of sailing."

"Okay - ?"

"Would you rather I call you _Fire-Turtle-duck_ ~ ?"

"Spirits no!"

Jet laughs, "Fire-Bird it is ~ !"

Zuko rolls his eyes before moving on, "Why **are** you letting me stay?"

"Y'know what," Jet begins, looking to the skies, "I don't really know, I guess - I guess it's because of that wound." Jet gestures towards Zuko's bandages, immediately making the young boy feel self-conscious, "I kind of knew it wasn't caused by some freak accident, _knew_ it was caused by your own kind, you're an outcast - like the rest of us."

"How would you know that?"

"Judging by the way it looks, I can only wonder how someone can manage to hit themselves in the face with their own fire." Zuko pouts, Jet chuckles, nudging the younger boy, "I know you're not _that_ clumsy, Fire-Bird."

Yawning, Zuko turns away from Jet, but of course, the older boy catches this.

"What are you doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Too much excitement for you?"

"You could say that."

"Well, don't worry, not every day will be the same."

Zuko snorts, "I hope not."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**Jet: 11 + Zuko: 10**

Days following after the rather unsuccessful trial test for the newest member, Jet had taken it upon himself to help strengthen Zuko's form, as well as teach him how to use those broadswords he'd given him, and honestly, it took a great amount of patience when it came to teaching Zuko how to fight with the swords, showing him they **needed** to be used as though they were one weapon, of course, this made no sense to Zuko who constantly complained and pouted like a brat, much like now. The ex-Prince was sitting upon the muddy ground, pouting like he normally did and refusing to look at Jet as though it were **his** fault, sighing, Jet sits opposite of the younger boy, his dual hook swords placed comfortably on his lap while Zuko's broadswords lay in the mud on either side of him – still treating them like separate weapons. Rolling his eyes, Jet plucks a blade of wet grass from its place and sets it in his mouth, it was a habit he just couldn't stop, besides, no one seemed to mind and even if they did, they didn't say anything, at least to his face.

"Zuko," Jet begins, Zuko refuses to answer, "Look, it's going to take some time learning a new skill. I should know, took me damn near forever just to learn how to track."

"Really?" Zuko murmurs, peering up at Jet who offers a lopsided grin, "Hmm."

"Yup ~ ," Jet keeps on grinning, "And you think learning to use these shuang gou are easy for me? Let me tell you, it isn't."

"Then why are you using them if it's so hard?" Zuko questions, a little exasperated.

"Because you gave them to me ~ ." Jet states in a matter-of-fact tone, he spots an embarrassed blush crossing Zuko's face as he turns away, Jet's grin widens and leans forward, "Are you blushing ~ ?"

"N-no!" Zuko huffs, reeling from Jet,

"You are ~ !" Jet crows, laughing out loud,

"Am not!" Zuko shouts, now glaring heatedly at Jet.

"Then why's your face red ~ ?"

"I – it's hot."

Jet smirks, "Sure it is ~ ."

"It is!"

"Okay, okay," Jet rolls his eyes, "It's super hot."

"I hate you." Zuko hisses.

"How goes training?" Pipsqueak asks, approaching the two boys.

"Good," Jet answers, he casts a grin at Zuko, "Zuko's hopeless though, I can't teach him anything because he keeps blushing ~ ."

"I do not!" Zuko shouts yet again, both Jet and Pipsqueak begin laughing, and before he knows or even comprehends what he's doing, he tosses a handful of mud at Jet, the mud hitting Jet square in the face, blinking, Zuko looks at his hand which is covered in mud, then to Jet who was now wiping the mud from his face, "I – Jet, I'm so - _!?"_

Zuko's apology is cut short as the mud that had been thrown at Jet is now thrown right back, hitting him in the face like it did Jet, sputtering, the firebender spits out some mud that had managed to sneak past his lips, he can hear Jet's roaring laughter along with the stifled snickers from Pipsqueak. Growling, Zuko grabs another handful of mud and tosses it at Jet, of course the little bastard dodges it deftly and smirks victoriously, although Zuko missed his target, he **did** manage to hit Pipsqueak. Gulping, Zuko watches the man for his reaction as Jet crawls away from the still man to sit by Zuko, the man remains still, tense, when he wipes the mud from his face, he pins both boys with an unreadable look and stares at them for a handful of seconds before a large grin splits across his face.

"Mud **fight!"** he shouts scooping up a large pile of mud.

"Run ~ !" Jet shouts, laughing as he grabs Zuko, the two running for cover.

Soon enough, more of the Freedom Fighters join in and Zuko's teachings become pushed to the back of Jet's mind as he becomes more preoccupied with trying to hit the lithe boy – he's soon hit in the back of the head though, turning around, Jet spots Longshot with a small smirk.

"Oh you're getting it now ~ !" Jet grins, Longshot's eyes clearly saying _bring it!_ Before Jet can really do anything, Longshot gets hit in the side of the face by a mud-ball, following its projection, Jet spots Zuko with a victorious grin, "Thanks ~ !"

"Get Jet and Zuko ~ !" one of the boys shouts.

A chorus of _yeahs_ erupt from the group of Freedom Fighters and soon, both boys are being pelted with mud-balls, Jet was hit on the butt and Zuko was hit in the shoulder. As Zuko is about to return fire, Jet moves for cover, only to slip on the more watery mud, he skids, slamming into Zuko – a ball of mud flying over both boys as they topple pitifully to the ground, the ball hits Smellerbee who shouts in surprise. Everyone stops, watching Smellerbee who glowers at the group:

"Who threw that?" she demands, slowly, Longshot raises his hand in the air, huffing, she tosses a handful of mud at him in retaliation, Jet snickers until she turns her attention to him, "Shouldn't you be teaching Zuko?"

"I was, we're simply taking a break," Jet schmoozes, "Ain't that right Fire-Bird ~ ?"

Both Zuko and Smellerbee roll their eyes, 'Shin, Lang, and I got the food for lunch - ,"

Jet sits up, eyes bright, "Cool ~ what're we eating?"

"None of you are going to have anything for lunch until you clean up." Smellerbee states sternly, Jet only groans and flops back into the mud, "Jet!"

"Fine, fine." Jet grumbles, waving her off, the girl huffs but walks away nonetheless, Zuko watches the boy begin making their way into the forest, Jet soon gets to his feet, "C'mon, can't keep Bee waiting or else she'll have our skins."

" **She?"**

"Yeah, **she."** Jet snorts, he frowns at Zuko a second later, "You mean you've been with us for about a week and you never knew?"

"I – well, she looks like a boy!" was Zuko's defense line.

Chuckling, Jet stretches himself out, "Yeah well, a lot of the others thought so too, so don't worry about it. Now c'mon, we're going to have to clean our clothes, with us in them."

Zuko follows after Jet, "Won't that be uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, but it beats risking a cold," Jet shrugs, "Also, in case you forgot, there **are** girls in the Freedom Fighters. I hear getting naked with one another is a **big** no-no, unless you're looking to date one of them ~ ."

"N-no!" Zuko splutters, Jet only laughs.

"So, have you ever swam with your clothes on?"

"No, not really – but I did fall in a pond with my clothes on."

"Why? Are you that clumsy?"

"No! It was my crazy sister's fault!"

"Zulu, right?"

"Azula."

"I was close, well, what happened?"

"I don't know, it was some stupid game or something, anyway, she almost burnt her friend, so I tried to help. We ended up falling in the pond together."

"Did you like your sister and her friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like – were you close?"

"My sister and I **were** but, I don't know what happened, she just got meaner and meaner," Zuko murmurs quietly, thoughtfully, he shakes his head and continues, "As for her friends, not really, they were **her** friends."

"Didn't you have any friends?"

"No, I – preferred being alone."

Jet switches the subject, "What were your sister's friends like?"

"Well, Ty-Lee was okay but she was always **too** happy, she always talked about her chi and it's color, she also liked the color pink a lot, and her other friend, she was like the complete opposite, I guess she was okay too but she was quiet every time I saw her, she would blush a lot and – I guess she was kinda pretty."

"Did – you like her?"

"I – n-no, not like that, I was just saying."

"Well, what was her name?"

"Mai."

"Mai, huh?" Jet hums thoughtfully, "Sounds pretty I guess."

"Her father was an important man I think, I don't really remember what he did though."

"Yeah – well, it doesn't matter anymore. You've got **us** now ~ !" Jet grins, removing some mud from Zuko's shoulder.

"I guess you're right," Zuko watches Jet swipe at the mud, "I should forget about the past."

"Of course I'm right, and of course you should ~ ," Jet beams as he moves past some bushes, Zuko hears the splashing of water and stops momentarily, beyond the shrubs he can hear Jet, "Hope you know how to swim ~ !"

Forcing himself forward, he's met with the sight of a river and the Freedom Fighters splashing around like a bunch of baby penguin-seals, just by the look of the water, it's undoubtedly cold.

"I – not really."

"Damn." Jet murmurs, Zuko feels a little awkward, "Well, don't worry. I guess I'll just have to teach you everything I know ~ !"

Zuko watches Jet walk into the water until he stops and gestures for him to do the same, hesitantly, Zuko makes his way into the water, his muscles tensing immediately and skin pricking, it  **was** cold, he freezes a moment and refusing to budge and watches the slow moving river, he hears the others laughing and splashing, having a grand old time while the poor firebender struggles to regulate his body's warmth.

"No bending." Jet orders sternly, "That might send both of us into shock, then who'll have to save our sorry asses?"

The fire-wielding boy glares at the other despite the fact that he **hadn't** been bending or controlling the temperature of his body, slowly, as if to prove Jet wrong, he walks deeper into the river with Jet patiently waiting. Of course, he stops, not understanding how the older boy got used to the water so quickly – okay, all he had to do was think of the positives: he'd be clean and he'd get to eat hot food, yeah, that would warm him up, and maybe he could curl up in the blankets afterwards, that was even better, or maybe he could get Jet to let him sleep in his bed, it was warmer than his own, and more comfortable. Trudging onwards, Zuko stops once he reaches Jet, he tries not to concentrate on the weird pressure pressing on his chest now that he was chest deep.

"Alright, you're going to have to dive under."

"No." Zuko deadpans, glaring at Jet, "There's no way I'm doing that, do you know how cold it is?"

"You're going to have to if you want to get the mud out of your hair." Jet explains irritably.

"I'm not doing it."

"Damn it Zuko!" Jet snaps, "You won't be able to eat if you don't clean up and I don't want to hear you complaining about being hungry just because you didn't want to get a little cold!"

"Do you realize this is **beyond** freezing for me!?" Zuko hisses, slapping at the water's surface as if to spite it, "I'd rather starve than go under!"

Jet sighs, "Zuko - ,"

"No, you're insane, I'm out of here."

For a fraction of a second after hearing this, Jet thinks Zuko is leaving the **Freedom Fighters** rather than the water, he rushes forward to stop the firebender but somehow manages to trip under water, a surprised yelp escaping him, Jet latches on to Zuko, and with his added weight, he drags the other boy with him as they fall underneath. Breaching the surface, Jet gasps greedily for air, Zuko on the other hand, scrambles to get a grip on something, anything, this anything turns out to be Jet, the pale boy practically clings to Jet and pulls up, they're face to face so Jet can feel the hot puffs of breath escaping the heavily breathing ex-sovereign.

"It wasn't **that** bad."

"Wasn't **that** bad!?" Zuko glares weakly, he reminds Jet of a soaked cat, "It was **terrifying** and **cold!** Were you **trying** to kill me!?"

"No, I wasn't." Jet hisses, "But, on the bright side, you look much cleaner. Just a bit of leftover mud."

Zuko's shaking, "I really don't want to do that again."

"Here," Jet murmurs, fixing Zuko's hold on him, "I'll let you hold on to me."

"What're you going to do?" Zuko asks nervously.

"I'm going to **slowly** dunk you underwater, okay?"

"No!" Zuko immediately begins squirming, "I'm not doing that again!"

"Zuko," Jet snaps harshly making said boy cease his movements, "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I – yeah?"

"Okay then," Jet determines, refusing to acknowledge the fact that Zuko seemed unsure of his answer, "Trust me with this then."

"O-okay."

"Alright," Jet begins, "We're going to have to take this off." he removes the dirty bandages, revealing Zuko's scar, the young boy looks away, "It looks fine, don't worry." Jet assures, realizing he's been saying that a lot, "Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Zuko does as instructed and takes a deep breath, Jet makes sure he has a good hold on Zuko before slowly dunking the other boy underneath the water, almost immediately, Zuko's body tenses but he remains still. Running his hand through long black hair making sure to get all the mud out, he wipes his hand over the scar just in case, before he pulls Zuko back to the surface. Jet feels relieved upon seeing no traces of mud, he lets Zuko stand on his own, but the boy continues holding on, simply shaking his head from side to side, turns out he'd lost his tie or whatever it was that kept his hair tied back – Zuko opens both eyes, wait, Jet blinks, Zuko had **both** eyes opened. Zuko seemingly realizes this too as he touches his scarred side, he looks to Jet rather surprised before a small smile breaks out, Jet offers him a toothy grin in return.

"Aww ~ !" a girl squeals, Zuko lets go of Jet.

"Jet and Zuko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" one of the boys shouts, both Jet and Zuko glare at the boy before the others join in, "First comes love ~ second comes marriage ~ third comes baby in a baby carriage ~ !"

"Screw all of you!" Jet shouts, the others only laugh.

Zuko, on the other hand, looks like he'll die of embarrassment at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hated that stupid K-I-S-S-I-N-G song!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is a sweetheart, and I have a soft-spot for Jin x Zuko ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**Jet: 13 + Zuko: 12**

Yelping, Zuko shoots up into a sitting position due to his horrid nightmares, yet again, golden eyes wide with fear search out the darkened room for any sort of sign that would anchor him to what he dearly hopes is reality, although, upon hearing one of the Freedom Fighters grumble something rather irritably and turn on his side, Zuko feels both a rush of relief as well as embarrassment wash over him. Drawing his knees to his chest, he hugs his legs and rests his chin upon his knees – it had been a good two years since these nightmares began, how long was this going to persist? How long was he going to have to wake up screaming? When would he be able to sleep the entire night without waking out of fear? When would he stop needing Jet to be there for him when he was afraid? He thought he would be over this by now, it seems he was wrong. Sighing, Zuko slips quietly out of the hut he shares with a few other boys – the only remedy to these countless night frights is the Freedom Fighters leader, Jet.

Quietly padding his way towards said leader's hut, Zuko can't help but contemplate Jet's seemingly endless amount of patience with him and his stupid nightmares that forced him to crawl into the older boy's bed, maybe that's what made Jet a good leader, maybe that's why everyone respected and looked to him for solutions, because of his endless amount of patience when it came down to his group, his friends, his **family –** Zuko was now a part of that family. Or **maybe** Zuko's just crazy, but honestly, this was becoming beyond ridiculous in his opinion. Pushing aside the fabric that serves as a door to Jet's hut, Zuko can hear the sheets rustle as well as the sound of someone shifting:

"Made some room for you." came Jet's sleep riddled voice.

"Thanks," Zuko sighs, idly wondering how Jet always knew he was coming.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright."

Silence falls upon the duo as Zuko crawls into bed with Jet, the circadian rhythm of the forest beginning to lull them to sleep, beside him, he can feel Jet shift to find a more comfortable spot on his side of the bed, Zuko only hopes he doesn't end up falling off the bed, that would make him feel pretty guilty, sighing quietly, the firebender turns onto his side with his back facing his friend and curls into a semi-ball, hand clinging to the pillow. Burying part of his face into the warm pillow, he stares at the illuminated wall, the moon's light bouncing off the floor and reflecting on the wall, it gives Zuko enough light to see the vague shapes of various posters and knick-knacks that litter the wall he's facing.

"You might as well stay in here with me," Jet trails off into a yawn, "Keep coming in here – could move your bed in here."

"I don't want to," Zuko murmurs, holding the pillow tighter, "I'm trying to get over this."

"It's obviously not working - ,"

"I **know** okay!" Zuko snaps, sitting up, "I really **am** trying but if this is all so annoying to you then just **say** something!"

"I never said it was annoying!"

"Well you're – I – **I'm** tired of it okay!" Zuko finally admits, "Do you know how embarrassing it is to wake up screaming just because of some stupid nightmare!?"

"Zuko - ,"

"No I don't want to hear it! Just – just shut up and go to sleep!" Zuko snaps, burying his face within the pillow, "Jus' leave me alone."

Sitting up, Jet is ready to lash out at the other when he notices Zuko's body visibly shaking, gentle yet violent, he was crying, sighing, Jet runs a hand through his hair, he couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. It's been over two years and despite the fact that Zuko had grown rather well in just about everything Jet could teach him, the younger boy still had troubles with killing someone, even if it **was** in self-defense – this forces Jet to keep Zuko at base while the others do the heavy lifting, of course this causes Lang to start bitching about Jet favoring the firebender, Jet promptly ignores him knowing Lang meant nothing by it. But, if anything, keeping Zuko at base only **worsened** the nightmares so Jet was at a loss – he just didn't know what to do and that made him feel guilty because he just couldn't **do** anything about it. Maybe he really **was** coddling Zuko, or maybe he wasn't doing something right – swallowing his pride as well as the embarrassment he was starting to feel, Jet lays back down, but scoots closer to Zuko's shaking body, the latter tensing instantly, refusing to acknowledge the racing of his heart, Jet wraps an arm around the other and pulls him close. It's a simple hug, he only hopes it's a comforting gesture rather than the awkward move he feels it is, the heat that radiates from Zuko rises from embarrassment.

"Look, I – I'm sorry. I just don't know what I can do to help," Jet murmurs sheepishly, "For now, this is all I can offer."

Silence.

While Zuko's body stops shaking and slowly relaxes, the heat remains, and Jet doesn't blame him:

"Let's not talk about this to anyone." Zuko mutters, embarrassment ringing true in his voice.

"Agreed."

**oOo**

That morning, Jet awakens to find Zuko snuggling up against his chest, he can't help but grin, the guy was such a cuddle-bug, he takes the time to study the other boy's face and finds that, in this peaceful state, he is rather **pretty** for a boy, Zuko tugs a little at Jet's shirt and shifts a fraction before nuzzling his face against his chest, this creates an odd feeling that begins to bloom within his chest. Swallowing down the odd feel, he gingerly nudges Zuko, waking the younger of the two. Waking from being prodded at, Zuko sees a bleary Jet looking at him with an amused smirk in place, realizing how they're laying, Zuko pulls away from Jet as though he were burned.

"Not a cuddler huh ~ ?"

"Shut it."

"Jet," Smellerbee begins, stopping shortly when she sees the two lying in bed together, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah," Jet sits up, he can feel Zuko's glare on the back of his head, "Just woke up."

"Okay, we're all ready to head out when you are."

"Alright, we'll be ready in a few," Jet assures, the girl nods promptly before exiting the hut.

Zuko watches Jet stretch, "Where are we going?"

Jet yawns, "I thought I told you."

"Well, obviously you didn't since I'm asking."

"Ooh, someone's grumpy today."

"Jet."

"Fine, ruin my fun." he moves to the messy dresser drawer, "We're heading into a nearby town that's hosting some kind of festival for fall or whatever, so get dressed and look your best."

**oOo**

Golden eyes shone bright with awe at the various degrees of autumn colors that vaguely reminds the young Fire Nation boy of his home back within the Fire Nation, a place he'd been the Prince of, a place he could never go back to. Unaware he was being watched by his friend, he continued ogling the decorations and stands while said friend was unaware he was currently wearing a goofy smile, at least until something glimmering caught his attention. Turning his head, Jet spots a Fire Nation stand selling various Fire Nation wares, and just like that, the deep rooted hate Jet felt instantly sprung to life. As he considers robbing the poor bastard blind, he spots two golden armbands in the shape and design of a dragon, mulling over it, he looks back to Zuko and watches the boy as he's given a sweet treat, looking back to the armbands, he decides to leave the old man alone and figures he'll buy the young firebender those instead.

So enraptured within the various colors that induce him with such feelings of nostalgia and contentment, Zuko hadn't been paying attention to where he's walking until he bumps into something, no, someone, he hears a surprised shout followed by a thud, reeling, Zuko sees various people turn curiously before he turns his attention to an Earth Kingdom girl rubbing her back, or butt, blushing, Zuko immediately moves to help her only to accidentally step on her hand, she cries out again and pulls her hand out from underneath his foot:

"Spirits! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to see you! I mean, I didn't step on your hand – no – I saw you, not that I mean to bump into you, I mean **meant.** I didn't **mean** to knock you down!" Zuko feels like dying as he shouts out the last bit, he sighs as he helps the girl up, the light giggle that comes from the girl makes Zuko blush like a dork, "I **really** am sorry, I - ,"

"It's okay ~ you don't need to apologize anymore," the girl giggles again, Zuko's still holding her hand, "I'm Jin, what's your name?"

"I uh – you're really pretty, I mean – Zuko, my name's Zuko." Zuko realizes he's still holding her hand and instantly pulls away, "I'm sorry."

"It's **okay** ~ ," Jin reiterates, a pretty smile in place, "Zuko huh? That's an interesting name, do you want to hang out?"

"Uh sure?" Zuko smiles awkwardly, "I mean, yeah I'd like to – hang out."

"Just don't step on my hand and we'll be okay ~ ."

"I didn't mean to."

Jin laughs, the light-hearted sound making Zuko's heart do stupid things, she takes his hand and begins leading through the crowds – finishing the transaction, Jet turns in time to see a girl leading Zuko from his sight. Another odd feeling begins welling within his chest, forcing it down, Jet decides to follow the two just in case.

Trying his best to keep his body heat under control, he stares at their interlinked hands and doesn't realize Jin has stopped until he literally bumps into her again, startling, Zuko drags his hand from her hold, he hears and sees her laugh that same pretty little laugh, swallowing the funny feeling caused by his heart, Zuko offers a sheepish smile, they're merely smiling at one another until her eyes light up:

"Oh look ~ !" she moves past Zuko to a stand that sells a bouquet of panda lilies, "Aren't they pretty ~ ?"

"Yeah," Zuko hums absently,

She turns to him with a smile, "Just like me huh ~ ?"

Zuko's blush returns tenfold, "I didn't mean to say that."

"You don't mean to say a lot of things ~ ," Jin teases, Zuko feels like he's going to melt the ground, "Come on, let's see if they have any candied apples ~ !"

"But," Zuko pauses, "I thought you wanted a flower?"

Jin blinks before smiling kindly, "No, it's more than either of us can afford."

Zuko moves hesitantly to her side, an idea forming in his mind, he spots a small instrumental band, "Look," he points towards the band, "I'll race you there ~ !"

"You're on ~ !" Jin grins.

Both kids take off, but Zuko stops and quickly backtracks, he slips behind the flower stand without anyone noticing, Jet cocks his head to the side, watching his friend – it dawns on him what Zuko's doing before the boy quietly snatches a bouquet of flowers and disappears, all of this without anyone seeing the theft. Jet is equal parts impressed and annoyed. Hurrying off to the band's dance floor, Zuko sees a confused Jin, sees her eyes light up when she sees him, he hides the bouquet behind his back as he draws closer.

"Zuko ~ I was wondering where you were, I thought I might have lost you in my dust ~ ."

Zuko smiles, "I let you win."

"Yeah right," Jin smiles, "I beat you fair and square."

"Fine, you won ~ for being the fastest, you get a prize."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Jin pouts a little but complies, a playful smile on her lips, feeling his arm shaking, he pulls the bouquet from behind his back and pushes it into her arms forcing her to hold on to the bouquet's stems, she opens her eyes in surprise and looks at the prize Zuko had given her, she gasps a little and the people around them let out small _awws._

"Zuko, they're beautiful ~ ."

"Do you like them?"

"Of course ~ !" Jin wraps her arms around Zuko causing him to tense, she pulls away before he can think of returning the hug, "How did you get them?"

"I asked nicely ~ told the owner of the booth that I wanted to get them for someone just as beautiful."

"Oh Zuko," Jin covers her mouth with her hand, "I – thank you ~ ."

"It was no problem."

She smiles tenderly at the flowers before a small blush paints her cheeks, "I – I would like to give you something too."

"You don't have to - ,"

"Please?" pursing his lips, Zuko nods, "Okay," Jin smiles, "Close your eyes."

Hesitantly, the firebender shuts his eyes and waits patiently, he thinks he feels a warmth draw closer, it's when he feels something soft press against his lips that he opens his eyes and ends up going cross-eyed – Jin is **kissing** him. He watches the girl pull away, opening her eyes once she's upright, Zuko swallows the lump in his throat, he just had his first kiss.

"That was my first kiss." Jin says, the blush having increased.

"I – mine too," Zuko's lips are tingling, "Thank you."

Having seen enough and letting whatever was happening go on long enough, Jet storms up to the two, coolly wrapping an arm around Zuko who jumps at the sudden touch:

"Time to go, Fire-Bird." Jet hums, glaring at the girl who blinks.

"Oh, okay," Zuko murmurs, he looks to Jin, "I'll see you later Jin."

"Bye Zuko ~ ." Jin smiles, waving at the young boy who blushes.

Quietly snarling, Jet gives her one last glare before he leads Zuko away, he won't let that girl get to Zuko anymore – he stops mid-thought, wait, what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well bless my soul, what's wrong with me? I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree, my friends say I'm acting wild as a bug, I'm in love. I'm all shook up ~ mm-mmm oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah~ well my hands are shaky and my knees are weak, I can't seem to stand on my own two feet - ,"
> 
> Elvis Presley (I do not own the song/lyric/or Elvis Presley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender ~

**Jet: 14 + Zuko: 13**

Reclining upon the large sun-baked boulder, Zuko enjoys the warmth the summer sun offers, allows it to dry him off as he listens to the rancorous sounds of the Freedom Fighters splashing about in the cooling river, all of the boys had stripped down to their underclothing and Zuko was pretty sure they would have gone nude if the girls hadn't joined in. On an entirely different note, it had been a good three years since Zuko had stopped firebending, he didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but it seems to have made the newer additions to the Freedom Fighter family ease up and relax around him – sometimes he wished he had his Uncle to tell him about his firebending.

_**SPLASH!** _

Sputtering, Zuko quickly sits up, looking down at his body as he was now soaked, all that work! Jet's laughter captures the pale boy's attention, the young firebender glares at the older boy standing upon the sandy embankment, doubled over with laughter, and if Zuko got his hands on Jet anytime soon, it would be in pain.

" **Jet!"** Zuko seethes.

Jet, the bastard he is, sidles up beside the rock and grins up at him, "You bellowed ~ ?"

"What was that for!?" Zuko growls, making sure not to slip off the now wet rock.

"It looked like you were baking over here, so I decided that as a friend, I should cool you down ~ ."

"I was drying off!"

"Pf-ft. It's hot as hell out here, why would you want to lay out in the sun? Trying to get a tan like me ~ ?" Jet waggles his brow, Zuko rolls his eyes, "Sorry Fire-Bird, but this wonderful shade of tan is all natural ~ ."

"Oh please," Zuko snorts.

Grinning, the older boy walks back to the river only to fall backwards into the water and floats along the surface, simply allowing the river's calm current to carry him a little ways away, merely enjoying the cool refreshing water. Zuko can't help but watch his friend float away, golden eyes traveling up a tanned torso, Jet had grown a few inches taller than him over the year, which Jet accepted rather happily, his body also building rather noticeable muscle which was earned through hard work and day to day survival, he was rather handsome – wait, he caught himself – his entire face turns red and the young firebender instantly retreats for the safety of the Freedom Fighters' base.

Zuko's sudden retreat had not gone unnoticed by Jet who merely shrugged it off, maybe Zuko **didn't** want a tan.

Back at the base, Zuko paces back and forth on the overlook, what happened back there? What was he thinking? Friends didn't think that way about their friends – did they? No. No! That's not right, maybe he just needed a few days away from Jet? He has been spending most of his time with the older boy, so maybe this was a way of telling him he had enough time with his friend? Yeah, maybe that'd work, he'll just avoid Jet from now on until – until when? Groaning, Zuko plops himself upon the edge of the walkway, burying his face in his hands – he was screwed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Steady breathing soon picked up, the heart races, body temperature reaching heights that could, in fact, burn a hole within the sheets, a cold sheen of sweat begins to build up upon the forehead.

_**Ahh!** _

Sitting up breathing heavily, Zuko looks about the dark room wildly, his heart beating faster than it has any right to, upon seeing that he's safe, he allows himself to relax. Falling back onto his bed, he listens to the rather annoying creaks that come with it, but at that moment, it was the equivalent of an angel's heavenly voice. Of course it had been another nightmare. The urge to run to Jet was strong, his every senses crying out for comfort, for safety, instead, Zuko curls in on himself, he can't face Jet, let alone lay/sleep in the same bed with him, not when he was feeling so, just so, having these, just, feeling so – just so **awkward.**

Shifting in his bed, Jet awakens to the familiar sound of Zuko's frightened cry signaling that the other had just awaken from a nightmare, lying upon his back, Jet looks to the ceiling above and begins counting down to when the younger would soon occupy his bed, usually the time varied depending on the dream, no, nightmare itself when Zuko would enter the room. If it was horrible, Zuko will be here in a flash, if it wasn't as strong but still nagging at his mind, he would take his sweet time, or maybe not so sweet considering the circumstances – a few minutes pass. Sitting up, Jet looks towards the entryway, no sign of movements, cocking his head to the side, Jet strains to listen for any signs of movement, strains to hear for where Zuko would or might be, and nothing.

" _Odd."_ Jet thinks but shrugs it off and lies back down, Zuko will make his way here whenever he feels like it, for now, Jet moves to the side, making some room for when the younger did make it.

Eyelids flutter open followed by a yawn as well as the stretching of the body, Jet arches his back before he settles back down, turning on his side, he half expects to see Zuko curled up against him only to find the spot, oddly disappointingly empty, had Zuko waken before him? No, while Zuko was getting better at sneaking about, he wasn't **that** good as to the point of Jet not even realizing it. Frowning, Jet gets to his feet and exits the hut, he begins walking the various catwalks, passing what is Zuko's designated hut, out of curiosity, Jet looks inside said hut only to find Zuko's bed made, had Zuko slept the night here instead? Shaking his head, Jet continues on his way towards the _mess hall,_ nearing the area, he spots the missing firebender up and about, helping the twin sisters, Ni and Chi with breakfast – or he **was** until he spots Jet who stops in his tracks, simply gauging Zuko's reaction. Their eyes meet and it appears to spook Zuko for some reason or another for he looks away a second later, not even offering a smile like he usually does, but in its stead, is a hasty retreat that leaves the twin sisters rather confused. Arching a brow, Jet figures he'll just shrug it off likes he's been doing for the past few days and makes his way towards the sisters to pick up where Zuko had left off, knowing Zuko, he won't appreciate Jet's prying.

Later that day, Jet finds himself lazing about on his favorite secluded branch, one that shielded him from prying eyes yet gave him the upper hand for he could see everything from there, he usually only used this branch to get away from this fellow Freedom Fighters. It's not like there's anything wrong with any of them – but sometimes, they just got too damn noisy, with the amount of noise they make, Jet's surprised none of their enemies have found them by now. Movement below captures Jet's attention, peering over the edge, he spots Zuko practicing with his dual dao, moving to lie comfortably upon his stomach, he observes his friend's form better. In Jet's completely unbiased opinion, the ex-Prince had improved exponentially since they'd first started their training, Jet even picking up a few new forms with his own dual swords – but of course, things have to get weird again for as Jet watches his friend, he can't help but take note of the odd warmth beginning to blossom within his chest and spread throughout the rest of his body. Swinging his legs over the branch, Jet places a hand over his heart, fingers clutching at the fabric resting upon his skin – something was definitely going on nowadays and although he had no idea what it was, he did know that it had to do with Zuko.

Was Zuko planning something? Was that why Zuko has been avoiding him? And what was this odd feeling? Why did he miss Zuko so much? Why did he have so many questions in the first place? Contemplating these recent inquiries and events, Jet has to wonder, what set Zuko apart from the rest of the Freedom Fighters? Was it his heritage – the very heritage he despised and swore to eradicate from Earth Kingdom soil? His status – Prince of the Fire Nation? His abilities?

Or was it those golden firebender eyes that reveal so much yet so little at the same time – those amazingly soft raven locks pulled back into that ridiculously high ponytail? The scar that adds a bit of character to him, hiding mysteries as well as memories he refused to share - ?

Wait – how did he even know Zuko's hair is soft, did he even **want** to know? And those eyes, how often did he stare into those eyes, did he even **stare?** What else has he been doing that he himself hadn't noticed? Freezing, Jet's breath catches in his throat, the truth of what's been plaguing him dawns upon him with an abnormal sense of warmth – he **likes** Zuko! Like, like-likes Zuko! As in more than a friend! Jet quickly reclines, hiding Zuko from his view. He can't like Zuko that way! Zuko – he – they're both boys! Friends! Zuko likes girls, that Jin girl being proof of this! And Jet likes girls!

Right?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he pushes them deep within his mind and refuses to even dwell on the subject any further, he and Zuko are friends, just friends. A brilliant idea comes to him, he'll simply avoid Zuko – even though he feels an odd sense of sorrow at this. No! He has to be strong for himself! Yeah, if he avoids Zuko then maybe, **maybe** these feelings will go away ~ ! How hard can it be ~ ?

At dinner, Jet sits opposite of Zuko, the two trying to maintain as much as neutral distance will allow without letting the others know what they truly felt. In Jet's opinion, things were so heavy with unspoken tension that he feels everyone will suddenly burst into flames – well, maybe that's not the right aphorism for their current predicament since one of them can **literally** make everyone combust, but it was close.

Whatever.

"Um, can you hand over the winter berries, Jet?" came Zuko's quiet voice.

Although the request is nearly whispered, it seems thunderous to Jet for he practically jumps out of his skin, his sudden jump managing to startle Zuko. Everyone falls silent in order to watch the two.

Jet hesitates, "Sure Fire – uh, Zuko - ?"

Grabbing the bowl he wonders, can he still call Zuko by his nickname? Handing the bowl over, their hands brush, the feeling of skin on skin sends a foreign electric feeling up Jet's arm, it seemingly affects Zuko as well for they both recoil from the touch, a part of Jet thinks Zuko may have accidentally firebent, the look on Zuko's face and the way he holds his hand to his chest says different. What was **wrong** with them!?

"Screw this!" Jet finally snaps, scaring Zuko yet again, "I'm taking a walk!"

"I uh, I'm going to turn in for the night – yeah." Zuko murmurs, walking in the opposite direction Jet had disappeared.

Their sudden departures force the rest of the Freedom Fighters to deal with the remaining tension the two boys had left behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender ~

**Jet: 15 + Zuko: 14**

Lounging upon the overlook, Jet and Zuko stare out into the forest, it's been a while since both boys decided to just sit down with one another and simply enjoy each other's company, for now, it was no secret that they were still on edge around one another and not as close as they had been when they were younger, but, they still consider each other friends.

"So how long have you been wearing those?" Jet gestures to the golden armbands wrapped snuggling around Zuko's upper arms, "A year now?"

"About." Zuko hums, looking at said accessories, "I don't really take them off unless I have to."

"You know what I **just** realized about you?" Jet begins,

"What?"

"You're crazy sentimental about the **littlest** of things," Zuko looks away with a huff, Jet chuckles, "Like those broadswords I gave you, I can't believe you're still using them and - ," Jet stops when he sees Zuko's face scrunch up, "Zuko?"

As Jet says the younger's name, Zuko sneezes, a burst of fire accompanying it, Jet blinks for a moment, it's been a good four years since he'd seen any sort of man-made fire come from the ex-Prince, Zuko sniffs a little, swiping at his nose, he seems just as surprised as Jet. The golden-eyed boy casts a sideways glance at Jet, the latter now wearing a lopsided grin:

"What was that ~ ?"

"I – I don't know," Zuko trails off, "I didn't mean to."

"You know, sometimes I forget you're a firebender."

"Yeah well," Zuko looks over the edge and spots the others dragging a large animal carcass, "I better get going."

"Alright." Jet murmurs, refusing to look in Zuko's direction, "See you around."

"Yeah, you too." was Zuko's response as he left.

Listening to Zuko's fading footsteps, Jet finally looks up, staring in the direction Zuko had disappeared before he sighs, he and Zuko weren't as close as they had been when they were younger, but they were still friends, barely grasping onto the loose ends left behind – it was a little saddening thinking about it. Zuko still had his nightmares, but instead of coming to Jet for comfort, Zuko remains in his own bed. Jet isn't sure how he feels about that, sure he misses the other's company and sure it hurts, but Jet can't just come out and say this to his friend, can he? Lost in his own thoughts, Jet doesn't notice Longshot's presence until the older boy sits down, Jet sends him a lazy, half-assed smirk.

"Sup Longshot ~ ," Longshot nods, "Gonna get Bee a present?" Longshot nods again, "Well, I for one give you my blessing ~ ." Jet grins, Longshot smiles gratefully before looking in the direction Zuko gone, Jet rolls his eyes, "C'mon Long, Zuko and I, we're just friends." Longshot gives him a hard look, Jet grits his teeth, "We're **just** friends and I'd prefer if it stays that way, **okay.** I'm not going to be changing my mind anytime soon!"

"Just like your plans on staying away from him wouldn't change?"

"Oh shut up." Jet grouses, glaring over the scenery.

"Everyone can see the way you look at him," Jet flinches, had he been that obvious? "As well as the way he looks at you."

This catches Jet's attention, he looks to his friend with something akin to hope before he quickly dashes it, "Look, there's – its, there's nothing going on."

"You can't tell me _there's nothing_ Jet, not when everyone can see Zuko obviously feels the same."

"How would you know!?" Jet snaps, standing abruptly, "Just because he **looks** at me!? Fuck, in case you didn't know, he **looks** at everyone! Not everyone can communicate with their eyes like you y'know!"

" **Jet."** Longshot growls causing the other to freeze, "I wouldn't be telling you this if I knew there wasn't **something** there, you and I both know he can't lie to save his life, he's like an open book. There's more to it than that. There's absolute adoration in his eyes, only when he sees you, you're his **everything –** you're his first friend, you're his teacher, his savior, his **comfort.** He **trusts** you Jet, and coming from Zuko, that means a lot, to both of you."

"That's because I **saved** him."

"No." Longshot shakes his head, giving Jet a dead serious look, "When you're not looking, he smiles at you, he blushes when he sees your or whenever you're near him. I'm sure you know about his body heat, his body only ever heats up whenever he's around you, no one else." Jet looks at his lap, "And those dual dao you gave him? He meticulously keeps them clean, well taken care of, they're always with him."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I wouldn't be telling you any of this if I thought for a second that he didn't feel the same, all of us, we want only what's best for both of you."

"I – ," Jet snorts, his resolve giving way to Longshot's logic, "What do you want **me** to do about all this?"

"Today is the day that all love blossoms, Smellerbee wants me to tell you to ask him for a day together."

"What - ?" Jet flushes, "Like a **date?"**

"Only if you want it to be." with that, Longshot gets up, "If you don't give it the chance, Jet, love will never blossom."

Watching the silent archer leave, Jet heaves a heavy sigh before laying back upon the wooden platform, when had things become so difficult – he knew Longshot was right, knew that his friend would never give him false hope. So did that really mean Zuko felt the same? Hmm, hope? That was something Jet hadn't thought of in a while, let alone something as dangerous as **love.**

**oOo**

Helping the others lift the large animal carcass upon the platform, Zuko sighs as he straightens himself up and arches his back in hopes of aligning his spine once more from the amount of strength he had to use just to life the animal's front leg. That thing was damn heavy, memories from earlier resurface, he hadn't meant to firebend – in fact, now that he thinks about it, he recently found that he was starting to firebend within his sleep, burning holes and charring the sheets.

"Hey Zuko," Smellerbee greets, Zuko offers a tired smile, "Jet's looking for you."

Zuko can't help the frown that crosses his features, "I just saw him not too long ago, what could he possibly want now?"

Smellerbee shrugs, Zuko sighs, "He didn't say, he just said he needed to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll see him after - ,"

"No!" Zuko arches a brow at her sudden outburst, "No, uh, Jet said it was urgent – you need to see him now."

"Um – okay?"

Smellerbee ushers Zuko away, "I'll help here, just go see him."

Watching the girl suspiciously, a clearly confused Zuko begins making his way to Jet's side, Smellerbee can't help but smile, her smile widens when Longshot tells her that he had successfully talked to Jet. Sometime during last week when it hurt to watch the two dance around one another, the girl had decided she couldn't wait for the two to fix things out on their own, she decided that she was going to give them a helpful push in the right direction for the tension between them was sucking the oxygen out of everyone's lives.

Spotting Jet pacing the area he'd been at before, Zuko can't help but feel mildly alarmed, his body beginning to heat up, swallowing the apprehension and hoping to drown the butterflies in his stomach, Zuko makes his way towards the older boy.

"Jet?" Jet looks over upon hearing his name, "Smellerbee said you needed to talk to me about something?"

"She did?" Jet questions, Zuko nods and the former sighs, he should have known, "Well yeah, I uh – need to ask you something, something important."

"Okay."

"Will you uh, y'know, accompany me to the – village?" Jet can't help but mentally slap himself, _"That was lame."_

"Accompany you to the village?" Zuko mimes, "What for?" Jet blushes and Zuko catches on, he instantly becomes flustered, "Like a _date?"_

Jet remembers Longshot's words, "Only if you want it to be."

"I uh, sure, alright."

"Right – then, let's get going."

Zuko and Jet stand facing each other, waiting for the other to make a move, "Do we have to hold **hands?"**

"I – no, not if you don't want to." Jet stammers, blush darkening, _"Wow, this is already awkward – and it's only going to get worse."_

**oOo**

Walking alongside the dirt path leading towards the village, town considering its larger size and population, brown eyes continue allowing their gaze to fall upon the young firebender who seems rigid and as unsure as Jet felt. Finding himself at a loss for what to do with his hands, Jet begins concentrating on his appearance which happens to be the wrong thing to do for now he feels like a slob compared to Zuko who looks absolutely princely, as always, in fact, it looked like Jet had just got done taking a dirt bath which was so not true – suddenly something grabs his hand causing him to jump, Zuko jolts as well, it was then the taller boy realizes Zuko had moved to take his hand, Jet offers a jittery Zuko a sheepish smile which the other returns, the two sidle closer, slipping their hands in one another's, their blushes becoming even more noticeable.

"Jet," Zuko starts, "I – I'm going to have to start firebending again."

"I – I don't mind." Jet assures, hating the way his voice cracks, "Go for it."

"But I – I don't want to make the others feel uncomfortable."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," Jet gives Zuko's hand a comforting squeeze, "But I promise you everything will be okay, I'll be there for you no matter what."

Smiling something genuine, Zuko nods, choosing to take comfort in Jet's words as he's been doing since the day they first met, Jet smiles at his friend, or boyfriend, he just asked him to go out with him once, did that make them a couple? Could he even consider them a couple? Whatever the case may be, Jet now has Zuko's heart and vice-versa.

It had been a wonderful day for both, but days later finds Jet alone in bed, forced to lie on his side for on his right was a fresh burn courtesy of Zuko, the young firebender hadn't meant to and it was an honest mistake, the two having had their first fight, about what, Jet doesn't really remember, but that didn't matter to Lang or the others, not even Longshot or Smellerbee. Jet remembers yelling at them to stop, telling them it was an accident, but what stands out most to Jet was when Lang pulled a sword to Zuko's neck and Zuko doing absolutely nothing except closing his eyes, seemingly giving up on life, or whatever it was Zuko was feeling at the time – time had slowed, and sure, Jet panicked and did the one thing he'd never think of doing, he'd jumped forward and practically cut Lang's hand off at the wrist.

Sighing, Jet wants to lay on his back but the burn permits him from doing so, so here he lay, alone, Zuko was currently being held within their cell, not allowed to go anywhere near Jet even though both continued telling everyone it had been an accident – the sound of quiet footsteps catches Jet's attention, freezing, he listens closely to the noise as it gets louder, looking over his shoulder, he sees Zuko entering the hut.

"What're you doing here?" Jet grouses, he's still angry at Zuko for giving up, "I thought you were being held in _jail?"_

"I was, but Smellerbee finally talked the others into letting me out." Zuko says as he sits beside Jet, eyes falling on the bandaged burn, "How is it?"

"Eh, good, or as good as a burn can be." Jet shrugs, desperately wanting to look at Zuko, "Itchy as hell though."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Zuko murmurs, "I just – couldn't control it."

"Stop apologizing to me," Jet struggles to sit up only for Zuko to keep him in place, "Not like I'm dying."

"Please don't say that."

"Sorry."

"I came to see if you wanted some company."

"Sure ~ ."

Zuko crawls over Jet's side, careful not to touch the burns and lay facing Jet, the two finally face to face, Jet for the first time since Zuko had entered the room, notices Zuko's long hair is gone, cut short with a mild fringe falling over his forehead, he reaches out without thinking and runs a hand through the ex-Prince's hair.

"You're hair - ?"

"Yeah," Zuko chuckles quietly, "I cut it."

"Why?"

"New beginnings." Zuko smiles, Jet's still feeling Zuko's feather soft locks, "I realized something, something I really didn't want to think about since I've been here."

"Please don't tell me you want to leave."

"No," Zuko chuckles quietly, "Not that. I realized I'm no longer a Prince, I hold no title, no honor. I'm a traitor."

"A rebel."

"Don't coddle me Jet."

"I'm just saying." Jet sing-songs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so embarrassed, I can't write smut but I really want to and well - yeah - I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender:

**Jet: 16 + Zuko: 15**

The local birds chirp and sing their songs high within the treetops meanwhile two teenage boys move about the forest floor with predator-like ease, currently both Jet and Zuko were scouting the surrounding forests in search for their prey which is rumored to be a lone male sabertooth-moose-lion, the fact that it was alone made things only **slightly** easier for them, the challenge will be taking it down without getting mauled or seriously injured. Unlike Jet, tracking had come rather easy to Zuko, what with Lang being his teacher – the older teenager having put aside his hate for the Fire Nation, in the end, the two had found that they had a little more in common than either had originally thought.

"How's it going _master-tracker?"_ Jet drawls around the wheat stalk, he's resting against a nearby tree, simply watching Zuko.

Of course this earns him a glare from said teen whose kneeling beside a lone track of prints leading off deeper into the forest and away from their hideout.

"Fine," Zuko snarls, "No thanks to your lazy ass."

"Hey!" Jet huffs, "I'm helping!"

"Oh really?" Zuko sneers, judging the depth of the track, "With what pray tell?"

"Morale support."

"Morale support? Jet," Zuko sighs, "I don't **need** morale support, I need you to help me track this animal down so we can eat, but if you're not going to help then just go back to the base and send Lang!"

" **Lang!?"** Jet asks exasperated, "What is it with you two? Am I not enough for you anymore?"

Rolling his eyes at his not-boyfriend's antics he continues studying the tracks, "Jet, you know I l-care about you." he pauses, "Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

The last statement was said quietly but to Jet, it could have been as loud as an explosion, and theoretically, something had gone off, the way Zuko hunches his shoulders inward, the way he refuses to even look in his direction as he gets up to continue their search – he'd hurt him, pursing his lips, Jet grabs a hold of Zuko's wrist as the younger passes the tree he was resting against. That's when he sees the furious blush that makes itself perfectly comfortable upon the golden-eyed boy's features, an insecure look in his eyes, he hadn't meant anything from his statement, he'd only meant it to be taken as a joke. Sighing, Jet pulls Zuko into a comforting embrace, running his hand over the younger's back in what he hopes is a calming gesture – despite them being **something** for a few years now, Jet was still having trouble knowing when it was alright to touch Zuko and if it was, how to do so without it coming off the wrong way.

"Zuko, I was just joking." Jet sighs, resting his cheek atop Zuko's head, "I feel, I l- **care** about you too. You know that." he feels Zuko relax a little so he nuzzles the firebender, "Gods Zuko, I really do. Never doubt that – I'm just an ass sometimes."

Silence falls over the two as they merely rest in one another's arms, with Zuko listening to the steady beating of Jet's heart, enjoying the warmth that enveloped him as well as the familiar scent of earthen musk that's stuck with him since he'd first met the boy, and with Jet holding Zuko, he enjoys the warmth, the burning-wood scent, just the **feel** of him there in his arms – without realizing it, Jet begins massaging soothing circles in between Zuko's shoulder blades, the action eliciting a hum of appreciation from the latter, it's only when Zuko speaks, that Jet realizes he's doing so.

"That feels good ~ ," Zuko purrs, Jet's hand moves down his spine until his fingers find a tense knot causing Zuko to press into his body, "Ohh, keep going ~ ."

Jet's movements falter a little when he feels something prodding at his thigh – _what is that?_ Realization dawns upon him when he hears a sultry sound escape Zuko, he knows **just** what it is and starts chuckling, Zuko's body heat flares.

"Seems like someone's enjoying this a **little** too much ~ ." Jet chuckles, shifting in place, now **he's** getting aroused.

"Shut up." Zuko grouses sleepily until Jet begins massaging another knot, "Right there ~ yes."

"You know," Jet begins, voice husky, like any other boy his age, he's thought of doing something like this with his potential partner, "If you keep talking like that, I just might have to take you right here, right now ~ ." either Zuko doesn't hear or just doesn't care for he lets out a little moan, arching into Jet, he can't take this, "How about I give you a more, **full-bodied** massage ~ ?"

"Jet," Zuko nearly whines as he begins to pull away, Jet keeps him in place, "I'm not – ready for that kind of stuff yet, at least, not until I'm of age."

"No problem ~ ," Jet purrs, pacing a kiss on Zuko's forehead, "I can wait," he pulls on the red sash keeping Zuko's pants up, Jet allows a bit of room between their bodies so he can watch the trousers pool around Zuko's ankles, the way Zuko shuts his legs has Jet biting his lip, eyes trained on the pink head of the golden-eyed boy's erection, "For now, I'm sure a little **touching** won't hurt ~ ."

"I - ," Zuko shifts uncomfortably at being the source of Jet's hungered gaze, "What about you?"

"I can wait," Jet rumbles, "This is about you ~ ."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zuko nods sheepishly, his breath catching in his throat when he feels one of those familiar hands take the head within its grasp. Gasping and rolling his body, a furious blush paints his cheek ~ the gasp that had escaped Zuko sends a thrill shooting through Jet. Wanting more, Jet slides his hand down the shaft and to the base, loving and drinking in the way Zuko moves his body, the way his bright firebender eyes are dark with lust, his own erection presses against its cloth prison, wanting attention, he pumps his companion with a little more fervor, drowning his attention in everything Zuko did.

"Oh ~ ," Zuko gasps, hips bucking forward, "Jet ~ ."

Swearing under his breath, Jet tilts Zuko's chin upward, capturing the firebender's lips with his own, taking charge of the kiss, Jet slips his tongue into Zuko's and explores to his heart's content, they'd kissed before but never anything like this. Increasing the speed in which he pleasures Zuko, their tongues start slipping and twirling around one another as Zuko makes helpless little noises and rocks his body into Jet's.

" _Godsaboveyou'resobeautiful~."_ Jet breathes in one go as soon as he pulls back from their heated kiss.

Jet starts grinding against Zuko with his own hardened member, Zuko wraps his arms around Jet, burying his face within his shoulder, his body shivers and a cry of pleasure escapes him as he spills over Jet's hand. The raven haired boy slumps against Jet, breathing heavily, Jet bites his own lip, he was **so** close! Those golden eyes fall on him, leaning up, Zuko places a sweet kiss upon his lips while his right hand wanders down Jet's body to cup the clothed erection, Jet hisses into their kiss, hips bucking into Zuko's hand. Running his lips along Jet's jaw line, he latches on to the older teen's neck and starts lapping at the sweat, he feels Jet press his manhood into his hand, smiling against Jet's skin, Zuko bites down and begins nibbling, Jet swears at the pain, but his curses quickly turn to heavy breathing when Zuko begins massaging him a little more. Breath hitching, a low guttural growl escapes Jet followed by a damp feeling where Zuko's hand was placed.

"Better ~ ?" Zuko whispers after licking at the mark he'd left.

"Yeah, much better ~ ." Jet chuckles breathlessly, wrapping his arms possessively around Zuko, the two simply basking in the afterglow, "Zuko,"

Zuko hums tiredly, "Hmm?"

"I – I think I – Gods Zuko, I think I love you."

Zuko feels his heart do a weird flutter upon hearing those words, curiously, he looks up at Jet and sees a flash of fear pass through those mischievous eyes he loves so much, smiling, he brings Jet's head closer and gives him another little kiss, one which the older readily accepts.

"I think I love you too."

"And Zuko, I want you to move in with me."

"I basically am already."

"Suppose you're right," Jet murmurs into Zuko's hair, "But now, everyone will know you're **mine ~ ."**

Zuko chuckles, the sound amazing to Jet's ears, "Possessive much?"

" **Very."**

**Jet: 17 + Zuko: 16**

Devious brown eyes glitter as they spy upon their current mark, today was the summer solstice as well as Zuko's birthday ~ something Jet had been waiting patiently for since their wonderful moment in the forest. The older boy raring to give his boyfriend his present, excited enough that he was practically stalking Zuko, standing from his crouched position, Jet jumps from the branch and lands deftly upon a platform, it was still morning therefore Jet couldn't exactly give Zuko his present, it was best given to when all was dark, for maximum privacy.

"Jet," Smellerbee calls out, looking over his shoulder, Jet arches a brow, "What'd you get Zuko?"

A lecherous grin crosses Jet's lips, Smellerbee rolls her eyes, "Oh, something you can't wrap ~ ."

"It seems like **you're** the one getting the present, here." Smellerbee huffs, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You're getting his – **virginity."** Smellerbee sighs, "And what does Zuko get?"

"Hey now!" Jet huffs, "He's getting mine as well!"

"Okay, I don't want to talk about his or **your** virginity. Subject change."

Jet snorts, "You asked."

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Lounging upon a grassy hill, Zuko lay curled up at Jet's side, the two simply stargazing – Jet had said he wanted things to be perfect before he gave Zuko his present which made Zuko all the more curious on what it was Jet had gotten him. Jet begins massaging his back and earns a few little hums of appreciation from Zuko, he starts to wonder – _is this what love is?_

"Zuko," Jet starts, breaking Zuko's train of thought, "I – my present, it's not something you can wrap, well, I guess it's kind of wrapped already, but **anyway,** Zuko, do you remember when you told me to wait until you were of age?"

On cue, Zuko's body heats up exponentially, "Yeah?"

"Well, you're of age," Jet murmurs sheepishly, he can feel his heart rate speed up, "I – if you want to go for it,"

Feeling his breathing pick up at the thought of what Jet was insinuating, Zuko sits up, eyes trained on Jet who follows suit, blushing like mad, the firebender looks to the stars above, his heart pounding heavily in his chest, he **did** say when he was of age - .

"W-we can try," Zuko states sheepishly.

"Okay," Jet purrs soothingly, scooting closer to Zuko.

Sitting beside Zuko, Jet takes the other's hand within his own and meets Zuko with a pleasant little kiss, the type that melts Zuko to his core, ghosting his fingertips up and down pale arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, they travel down to the hip, then thigh where they begin rubbing gentle circles, the butterfly-touches make Zuko shift. Placing his other hand behind Zuko's head, Jet lays the younger teen comfortably upon the grassy hillside, their lips locked in a heated kiss. In all honesty, Jet had no idea what he was doing, only going by what he knew was pleasurable for Zuko.

In fact, he was downright nervous!

Parting from their kiss, Jet looks into Zuko's eyes causing the 16 year old to blush, hesitantly, Zuko's hands run over Jet's smooth skin, cupping his jaw, Jet offers a smile and leans forward, trailing kisses along Zuko's chin, down to his throat, he gives a tentative bite to the sensitive skin of Zuko's neck, he hears Zuko gasp. Kissing and biting at the heated flesh, Jet starts removing Zuko's pants, recruiting the help of Zuko himself as to get the pants all the way off. Licking at the smooth skin, Jet sucks on the skin, the sharp points of his teeth stinging wonderfully for Zuko lets out an aroused moan. Pulling from the abused patch of skin with a noisy smack, Jet hovers over Zuko, a hand traveling underneath the shirt to feel warm, soft skin and hard muscles. Parting the shirt effortlessly, Jet sits back on the balls of his feet to take in the beautiful sight before him.

"Jet," Zuko breathes, shifting awkwardly.

Licking his lips, Jet runs a single hand up a warm thigh, fingers trailing dangerously close to Zuko's erection, he's a little on autopilot at this point. Zuko's hand on his chest stops him from doing anything more, slowly coming out of his daze, Jet gives Zuko a curious glance.

"Why am I the **only** one naked?"

"Uh," Jet's mind is currently under renovations, "Because you're taking it?" the laugh that escapes Zuko surprises Jet enough to fully snap him out of his trance, "What?"

"I can't believe you just said that ~ !" Zuko actually giggles, Jet crosses his arms with a huff, they're about to have sex for the first time and Zuko is **laughing** at him, noting Jet's indignant expression, Zuko stifles his laughter and only smiles, "I'm sorry, here," he moves to sit behind Jet and begins massaging his shoulders, he presses his body against Jet's back, he nips at the shell of Jet's ear before whispering a husky, "Let me make it up to you ~ ."

Against his will, Jet finds himself melting at Zuko's touch, a low hum of appreciation escaping him, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the massage, he feels Zuko's hand run down his chest and abdomen, straight for his pants where he was sporting an obvious erection. Slipping his hand into Jet's pants, he begins fishing around until he grabs Jet's manhood and pulls it out, freeing it from its keep. Noticing Zuko look over his shoulder and gaze curiously at his erection, Jet tilts his head to the side in order to give Zuko a better look, Zuko gives the base of his member a hearty squeeze as a _thank you._ Jet watches Zuko's explore the length of the shaft, feeling the skin and tracing the bulging vein underneath, Jet's breathing hitches, but he makes no sound, Zuko's thumb then presses almost painfully against the head, this gets a throaty growl. Jet's hips try chasing Zuko's hand when he pulls away.

"What're you doing?" Jet asks, almost demands.

Zuko hums contemplatively, "I wanna try something but I need you to face me."

Not really wanting to, thinking Zuko was going to mount **him** and Jet, despite not being entirely against the idea of Zuko taking charge, he's a little apprehensive, in the end, Jet obliges anyway, he sits with his legs on either side of Zuko, although what the ex-Prince does next nearly has Jet swallowing his own tongue. The firebender leans forward, tongue flicking out to lap at his hard-on hesitantly before placing his lips around the tip, Jet tries to keep himself in place while Zuko explores his sex with his mouth. The sight Zuko makes has Jet desperately memorizing everything. Shutting his eyes, Jet finds it becoming harder and harder to restrain himself, he wants Zuko **now.** Grabbing the other teen's chin roughly, he forces him to stop his administrations and slams his lips against Zuko's as both work to remove Jet's armor and shirt. Free of his shirts, Jet places the articles upon the grassy floor and lays Zuko upon them – those beautiful golden eyes looking up at him with a coy sparkle.

Propping himself between Zuko's thighs, Jet places himself at Zuko's entrance experimentally, it was going to hurt them both if he tries, meeting Zuko's eyes, he coats his fingers with a generous amount of spit and presses a single digit inside Zuko who whimpers at the foreign feel. Slipping another finger in, he thrusts his fingers in and out earning breathy gasps and the arch of his lover's back. Scissoring his fingers causes Zuko to spread his legs wider, a low moan on his lips.

"Jet," Zuko gasps, fingers clawing at the ground, "P-please."

"It's going to hurt," Jet warns but situates himself anyway, he spits into his hand and lubes himself up, Jet meets Zuko's half-lidded gaze, "You're so beautiful ~ ."

"I – just do it."

"As you wish ~ ."

Thrusting himself in, he feels the muscles tense and shift, enveloping him in heat, the feeling making him groan quietly while Zuko throws his head back, spine arching, and legs wrapping around Jet, a low keening sound coming from him. Zuko is panting, chest heaving noticeably, so Jet stills, allowing Zuko time to get used to the penetration. The 17 year old gazes tenderly at his boyfriend, his heart skipping beats – Zuko rolls his hips, signaling that he was ready. Pulling out, he pushes back in:

"Ah, Jet ~ ," Zuko whines, wrapping his arms around Jet's neck, their foreheads press together, "Fuck."

**AT THE BASE:**

"Where's Jet and Zuko?" The Duke questions out of nowhere.

Both Smellerbee and Longshot look to one another, they were the only two who knew what the two teenagers were up to, but how were they supposed to tell The Duke without having to actually **explain** or give too much away?

"Exploring." Lang states off-handedly as he passes by, carrying a box of various fruits.

And that was that, The Duke accepting Lang's offhand remark – although Smellerbee and Longshot had a sinking feeling that after their little _adventure_ was over, there would be many more to come for Jet would make it known to everyone in the base that Jet was **his** and **his** alone.

**oOo**

Watching Zuko ride out his orgasm on him, Jet smashes their lips together in a sloppy excuse of a kiss – it had started out unsure, shy, until it blossomed, or exploded, into something more adult, more carnal, their needs and wants getting the better of them. It wasn't what Jet had expected from Zuko since the guy liked to cuddle when they slept, but he wasn't complaining. Getting what he'd wanted, Zuko rests his head against Jet's shoulder, letting out a contented sigh, he makes a purring noise and wraps his arms around Jet who rests a hand upon the firebender's hips – well, **now** they were cuddling.

"Damn Fire-Bird ~ ," Jet hums, "Didn't think you were to type to like it rough."

"I can do both," Zuko murmurs without looking at his boyfriend.

"Can you now ~ ?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE! I had forgot this was in here! If you don't want to read that part, then skip most of the italic parts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender!

_Refreshing autumn winds cut through the midnight air, rustling the various vegetation as well as disheveling Jet's already mussed mahogany locks, each step he takes causing his hair to sway – he'd forgotten the map he was to use to track down the band of unwelcomed bandits in their forest, he would have gone back to get it, but the sun had set beyond their beloved forest hours ago, leaving a chilling atmosphere, therefore, he decides he'll wing it. The tawny leader of the Freedom Fighters was currently out on his own, having snuck out when he was sure no one would notice his absence, well, Zuko may if he wakes sometime soon, but Jet highly doubted that, especially after their nighttime romp, something that always kept him warm afterwards – a shrill scream startles him back into reality before he can delve any further into his fond memories, looking around, Jet tries to pinpoint the direction it was coming from. Another shrill cry accompanies more screams. All women. Growling irritably, Jet picks a random direction and hopes for the best. More screams. This time coming from the opposite direction._

" _Damn it." Jet hisses, changing paths so quick he nearly trips himself up._

_Those screams – he recognizes them all too easily and it makes his heart pound, a cold, sick sense of dread washing over him as well as a ferocious hatred burning like liquid fire in his veins. Rape. It seems like he's been running for a while now and he_ _**still** _ _can't track down the screams, what scares him is the fact that they've died down, nothing but silence surrounds him. Gritting his teeth, Jet tosses his sword at a nearby tree trunk, the weapon embedding itself within the wood, just as he's about to give up, he hears gasping sobs. Tensing. Jet tunes in on the noise. Crying. Multiple cries sounding nearby. Turning in the direction he heard it coming from, he walks past the tree with his sword, grabbing said weapon as he passes, the sounds become louder and louder as he definitely draws closer and closer to the area. Advancing in on the sounds, Jet finds they're louder and more broken, swallowing the lump in his throat, he mentally prepares himself for what he's about to find, gingerly brushing a few branches from the underbrush, Jet spots more than a couple of what appears to be rogue soldiers, Fire Nation, he also sees roughly four women, naked and shivering, but that's not watch catches his attention though – there's a boy kneeling beside one of the women comfortingly, he looks eerily similar to Zuko minus the scar and hair/eye color. Someone grabs a fistful of Jet's hair and pulls him roughly to his feet._

" _Look'it what we got here boss." the man shoves Jet to the ground, Jet landing heavily on his hands and knees, he sends a fierce glower at the man who dare toss him like that._

" _Enjoy the show, boy?" the boss-man questions airily,_

" _I just got here." Jet sneers, "Besides, I don't think I missed much of a show judging by what_ _ **little**_ _I can see."_

_This earns a few snickers from the rest of the men causing the leader to glare at all of them in turn, the look effectively shuts them up:_

" _Well_ _ **hero**_ _– you're just in time to see us work_ _ **this**_ _little number." he pulls on the boy's hair roughly, causing him to wince._

_Curling his upper lip into a dangerous snarl, Jet lunges forward, hoping to nick the man but to no avail for two pairs of calloused hands pull him back and pin him in place – the leader tugs at the teen's pants causing Jet to look away, he can't watch this, not without thinking of the boy as Zuko. One of them men forces him to face towards the twisted scene but Jet screws his eyes shut, he hopes the boy won't make a sound – he wasn't sure he could handle listening to that before he completely lost himself._

_**10 MINUTES BEFORE JET'S CAPTURE:** _

_Waking with a fright, Zuko was now consciously aware that Jet's comforting presence was currently missing from the bed, looking around the hut, the firebender notes that the Freedom Fighters leader's clothing and swords are gone. Nearby, upon a table, was a map that definitely wasn't there when they went to bed. Getting to his feet, Zuko approaches the tabletop, sheets draped over his hips, looking over the map, he's able to make out the forests surrounding their hideout, what catches his eye though is a large red circle circled around an area somewhere close by, a good five miles away. That must be where the older boy has gone off to. Sighing, Zuko allows his hold on the sheet to loosen causing it to fall to the ground, he better get dressed and go help that stubborn bastard before he got himself killed. Slipping on a dark crimson colored, sleeveless vest with twin tails and gold trimmings, he pulls on his undergarments followed by black trousers, he wraps a golden sash around his midsection, something he uses to keep his pants in place, sitting upon the bed, he pulls on his black boots, a little something he'd gotten from a Fire Nation patrol. Getting to his feet once more, Zuko makes sure his golden armbands are in place as he makes his way towards the exit, the scabbard that held his dual dao resting comfortably upon his back._

"It's not Zuko. It's not Zuko. It's not Zuko." _Jet repeats mentally over and over._

_Despite his best efforts to stave off this irrational fear, it was to no avail, his mind slipping back into old memories from his childhood when his parents had been killed and his village being burnt down, he chooses to take what little comfort his mantra offers. A golden-eyed fire-bird. Jet's train of thought crashes – what? He hears the familiar call again and everything clicks back into their rightful place – Zuko! Perking a little, he looks around, none of the others seem to notice or just not care about the call, licking his lips, Jet tilts his head back slightly and returns the call with one of his own, this captures the attention of the two men holding him in place, but before either can so much as question him about it, dual swords run through their spines, exiting through their chests, their shock loosens their hold on him and gives Jet enough leeway to escape and make a dive for his own dual weapons. Zuko now at his side, broadswords at ready._

_Men charge them, Zuko creates a ring of fire around the campsite, this stalls the men in their movements, the firebender moving lithely through the group, delivering fatal wounds. Jet knows Zuko can take care himself and knew that the boy_ _**wasn't** _ _Zuko, but the fear still lingers over him as he spills the blood of those who helped that twisted man. Once the group is down to six, the leader of the raiders holds the boy up, dagger pressed dangerously close to the guy's jugular, the other men grab the women and do the same, the two odd men left out have their weapons trained on the two Freedom Fighters._

" _Hey now," the man begins, Jet and Zuko stilling, "I'm sure we can work out an agreement. Wouldn't want to risk their lives now, would you?"_

" _Agreement?" Zuko snorts, "What kind of agreement?"_

" _You let us go and we let you live."_

_Jet purses his lips, Zuko's casting him a sideways glance, obviously looking to him for their next course of action:_

" _Yes," Jet murmurs, "I'll risk their lives if it means wiping men like you off the face of the earth."_

_Oh he_ _**sees** _ _the look of utter confusion and horror that crosses Zuko's face, but he chooses to ignore it, not everyone could be saved within this world and at least their suffering will end, and Zuko will be safe. The men were momentarily stupefied by Jet's answer but quickly get over themselves, the men cut the throats of the women, Zuko takes them down with a wave of fire engulfing them, he slits the throats of the two other men – the leader of the now deceased group snarls, he slits the boy's throat, shoving the body towards Jet causing him to stumble, torn between chasing the man and catching the boy._

" _I got him." Zuko assures, Jet nods and chases after the man._

_Anger courses through Jet's veins, hot and raging, threatening to burn through his very skin. Ahead of him, he can see that man running, looking over his shoulder every so often before increasing his speed, thing was, Jet was younger and faster. Letting out a frustrated yell, Jet slams into the man, tackling him to the ground, the man scrambles to get to his feet only for Jet to grab a hold of his shirt collar, fist reeling with sword still in hand, he slugs the man, the sharpened crescent guard cutting the man's face – over and over, this continues well after the man is dead, the teenager keeps at it, letting his anger, his hatred free. The Fire Nation was nothing more than scumbags. Bastards. Murderers. Rapists._

" _Jet!" Zuko's voice cuts through his anger induced haze, although, his first thought is_ firebender _and what makes things worse is the blood soaking Zuko's clothing, with his thought process on overload, hatred for the Fire Nation stronger than ever, he throws his sword at Zuko, the younger maneuvering the weapon with his own and redirects it to the ground before Jet, "What the hell!?"_

_Chocolate eyes stare down at the weapon embedded within the earth, still coated in blood, Fire Nation blood – Zuko, realization hits him like a bucket of ice cold water. Turning his gaze to Zuko, he notes the way his golden-eyed beauty flinches, this causes a pang of guilt to stab at his heart, pursing his lips, Jet rises to his feet, standing a little shakily, he looks to Zuko, the younger eyeing him distrustfully._

" _Zuko, I - ," Jet reaches out to grab Zuko, the latter takes a step back, "I'm – I didn't – I don't know what I was thinking."_

_Zuko growls, ready for an attack, "Stay away from me."_

" _Zuko – you know I would_ _ **never**_ _do anything to hurt you," Jet drops his other sword, uncaring as it fell with a clatter, "I – I'm so sorry."_

_Still eyeing Jet distrustfully, Zuko allows the older teen to take those few tentative steps towards him, gingerly pulling him into an unsure embrace before it strengthens, he feels Jet rest his chin upon his shoulder, burying his face into the crook of his neck, he forces Zuko to try and decipher the mumbled words escaping Jet's mouth – until he feels something soaking the fabric of his shirt, he realizes a split second later. They're tears._

" _I'm sorry," Jet trembles, "I'm so, so sorry Zuko."_

" _Wha - ?"_

" _That boy – back there," Jet begins, pulling away to wipe furiously at his eyes, "He reminded me of you and – I couldn't help but think – think about what would have happened if I didn't find these guys, if they found us, I just – Spirits." Jet breathes, still clearly shaken up, "I couldn't_ _ **help**_ _but think – would they do the same to you if they'd found us?"_

" _Jet - ,"_

" _I didn't want that, not for you."_

" _I'm fine," Zuko assures, Jet remains silent, "Jet?"_

" _I know – I kept telling myself that, that you were safe back at the hideout. But I just couldn't help it – I – I was_ _ **scared."**_ _Jet breathes, falling to his knees with Zuko following him, "What kind of leader am I if I can get scared over something so_ _ **stupid?"**_

_Biting his lower lip, Zuko hesitantly wraps his arms around Jet and sits at his side, not expecting for Jet to practically throw himself at him causing the two to fall over, Zuko tenses, ready for a fight only to find Jet merely holding him. Holding back a sigh, Zuko props himself upon on his elbow, running a hand through his leader's hair, he tries to soothe the elder's worries. Something his mother used to do when he was feeling down._

" _Jet, everything's fine. I'm alive, I'm okay – because of you. You've already done so much more than anyone else can do for me, you've done_ _ **so**_ _much more for the rest of the gang. You've given them hope, something to believe in, you've given them a home, a family." Zuko soothes, gingerly massaging Jet's scalp, "I'm sure none of them would have it any other way, even Lang, I know I don't. So please, don't beat yourself up over this. Jet, you're a great leader. For me and the others. No matter what happened here, we still need you."_

_A small, tired chuckle escapes Jet whose simply resting against Zuko's chest, listening to the ex-Prince's heartbeat._

" _Yeah, I guess but – let's just lay here. You and me. I don't feel like going back just yet."_

" _Okay."_

_And there they lay, Zuko's body heat keeping both of them warm, the comforting heat lulling them to sleep – ever since that day, Jet found that Zuko was a little more standoffish towards him and he didn't really blame him, therefore Jet stopped involving Zuko in their attacks against the Fire Nation citizens and their soldiers, leaving his golden-eyed beauty in the dark where said love was content to stay, only if it meant Zuko didn't get to see that part of Jet ever again. Just how strong his hatred was becoming._

" _Fire Nation soldiers are forcing town citizens from their homes." came Zuko's bitter voice, the teenage boy propped against the doorframe, "I take it you're going to kill them?"_

" _Zuko," Jet sighs, running his hands through his hair, "You know I gotta do this."_

_Just as Zuko was about to retort, Lang sticks his head through the doorway, "The soldiers are on the move."_

" _Gather a few of the others, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point." Zuko orders._

_Nodding, Lang exits their shared hut in order to follow through with Zuko's orders, the firebender's word becoming just as valued by the group as Jet's was, or at the very least, to the few who knew Zuko well enough. Jet looks to Zuko, a single brow arched:_

" _ **We'll?"**_

" _Yes._ _ **We'll.**_ _I'm accompanying you."_

_Jet can't help the feeling of dread rise higher, something bad was definitely going to happen._

Now here they were, both Jet and Zuko crouching behind the cover within the underbrush of vegetation surround the Fire Nation soldiers' campsite, both teenage boys lying in wait for the signal. There was a reason Jet didn't want Zuko to accompany them, but he didn't want to tell the fiery-eyed boy outright for he may take it wrong think Jet considers him weak.

"Did you guys hear?" one soldier speaks up causing the duo to tense,

"Hear what?" another asks,

"The Avatar needs a firebending teacher." soldier one finishes.

"Oh really?" another soldier mutters thoughtfully,

Soldier one snorts, "Yeah, I mean who in their right mind would teach that kid?"

"A traitor?" Soldier Two offers.

"We don't have traitors." Soldier Three states sternly, Jet can't help but snort.

Soldier Two counters, "Master Jeong-Jeong."

Frowning, Zuko concentrates on the feeling he'd gotten from just the mere mention of the Avatar, something was calling to him, urging him to find out more about the guy, telling him to meet him. A sense of familiarity washes over him, something he hadn't really ever felt for anyone besides the young man currently at his side - ,

" **Zuko!"**

Snapping his attention back from his thoughts, Zuko finds Jet currently fending off three Fire Nation soldiers while two firebenders shoot bursts of fire at him. Jumping to his feet and into action, Zuko shoots a large wave of fire at the three soldiers who were relentlessly sending blow after blow raining upon Jet, the sudden wave causes the three soldiers to jump back, giving Jet enough room to lunge at one of the firebenders, slicing the man's throat before dodging a wave of fire rughing towards him.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Jet shouts, hooking his sword behind a man's leg,

"I was distracted!" Zuko shoots a burst of fire at a few soldiers.

"Distracted? You were **distracted!?"**

Snarling to himself, Zuko chooses to ignore Jet's current agitation for he knows nothing good would come out of it if here were to let Jet rile him up, instead, he focuses on the fight they were currently engaged in – in the end, two of the ten soldiers have escaped, this causes Jet's temper to skyrocket ferociously. Growling irritably, Jet kicks at the nearest dead body, spinning violently on his heels, he glares at Zuko who was oblivious to Jet's sudden shift of attention for he was busy looking over a soldier's body promptly shutting the man's eyes out of respect for the dead.

"What the fuck was that!?" Jet shouts, capturing Zuko's attention as well as everyone else's, "Two fucking soldiers are still **alive!** All because you were spacing out! By now you should know the routine but you know what – every single damn time I take you on one of these missions, we somehow manage to get screwed over! Because, of, you!"

"Jet," Smellerbee warns, stepping forward.

"Because of me?" Zuko reels, blinking before his expression turns fierce, "I **told** you I was distracted!"

"Oh, okay – were you distracted all those others time you've screwed up?" Jet questions heatedly, storming towards Zuko who stands his ground, "Or maybe it's because you actually **miss** your people, if that's the case then why don't you got back to them! I sure as hell don't need a screw-up like you!"

"Jet." Lang growls, he's ignored.

"It's no wonder your father sent you off to get married! That's probably the only thing you're **remotely** useful for!"

Zuko's façade breaks a little before his eyes flare angrily, he closes the gap between him and Jet, both boys glaring one another down, daring the other to make a move.

"You know what, at least I **had** a family whether they cared for me or not!" Zuko shouts, shoving Jet, "And I'm not the one who wanted to stay in the first place! I wanted to leave the first day I was brought into this hellhole! **You're** the one who brought me here, **you're** the one who wanted me to stay! You **could have** killed me off, but no! You didn't do that! If I'm such a screw-up then why the hell did you keep me around for so long!?" Jet opens his mouth to retort only for Zuko to hold his hand up, "No! You know what, I don't even want to hear what you got to say! I just don't care! You want me gone, fine!"

"Go ahead, leave!" Jet shouts, "I sure as hell ain't going to miss your sorry ass!"

" **Jet."** Longshot growls, placing a hand upon Jet's shoulder, "We need to talk. Now."

"Whatever." Jet growls, pulling away from Longshot in favor of walking in the opposite direction Zuko had gone.

"Lang." Longshot begins, capturing the older boy's attention, "You're in charge until we get things situated."

Nodding, Lang goes to work, everyone else following his lead hesitantly, silence falling over the group and some of the younger Freedom Fighters were a little scared about what had just transpired, Longshot follows after Jet while Smellerbee runs to catch up with Zuko.

"You're not really going to let him go, are you?' Longshot questions, walking a few steps behind Jet.

"Of course," Jet growls, "If he wants to go back to his damn _Nation,_ then let him. I don't care."

"Fine." Longshot shrugs causing Jet to blink, "If that's your wish, none of us will interfere. I'll tell Smellerbee not to bother."

Leaving those words lingering in the air, Longshot leaves his leader to stew in his own anger, Jet blinks a couple more times before shaking his head, he rests against a tree trunk. Jet doesn't care, so what if Zuko never came back? And so what if Jet would never find someone like Zuko again? So what - ? Sighing, Jet allows his head to fall back, hitting the back of his head against the harsh wood of the trunk, what did he just do?

Back with Smellerbee, she spots Zuko a good foot or so away:

"Zuko!" she calls out, Zuko doesn't stop or even slow down, "Wait up!"

"I'm not going back." Zuko snarls as Smellerbee begins walking alongside him, "He's gone too far this time."

"What makes this time any different?"

"He brought my family into this! Threw the secrets I told him right back in my face! Not only that, he practically called me worthless!"

"Zuko, I know it hurts," Smellerbee begins, "But what are you going to do?"

"I - ," Zuko hesitates, "I'll find the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Smellerbee frowns, "Why?"

"I – I don't know, something, something's telling me to find him." Zuko murmurs, brow knit in concentration, "I think I need to be the Avatar's firebending teacher."

"Okay, if you **do** manage to find the Avatar, what if he already **has** a firebending teacher, what will you do then?"

"I - ," Zuko stops, Smellerbee stopping a good foot ahead of him, "I'll find something, I know I will."

"Listen, Zuko," Smellerbee sighs, "Stay the night," she sees Zuko ready to interrupt and holds her hand up, "Just one night. If you still want to leave in the morning, I won't stop you, none of us will. Okay?"

Silence, Zuko runs his hand through his hair, eyes closed, "Fine, I'll stay the night, but only because **you** asked me to."

Smellerbee nods, she can live with that. Both her and Zuko begin making their way towards the hideout where the others would undoubtedly be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Jet sings is All of Me by John Legend - I do not own the song or John Legend, I also do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Milling about the Freedom Fighters base of operations, Jet shepherds his fellow Freedom Fighters with minor tasks such as cleaning or organizing, thoroughly involving himself in whatever he could in an attempt to forget what happened between him and Zuko, as well as the look of hurt and utter hatred that crossed the golden-eyed boy's features. Sighing wearily, he runs a shaky hand through tousled mahogany locks. A whistle captures his attention, looking over his shoulder, he spots The Duke waving him over, the boy must have spotted the others. As he makes his way towards the younger boy, he notices the other giving him curious glances to which he waves off nonchalantly, all the while mouthing _it' cool._ Standing beside the young Freedom Fighter, Jet peers over the edge of the circular platform where he sees both Smellerbee and Longshot standing beside the rope, both seem to be talking, most likely on who would get the rope first. Longshot soon takes the girl under his arm – Jet's heart drops, where was Zuko? His concerns were quickly dashed when spots the firebender's familiar form, he lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he looks to The Duke and offers a strained smile,

"Thanks." Jet murmurs, suddenly very tired,

"No problem Jet." The Duke smiles.

The look The Duke sends his way before he leaves says it all; the young boy obviously knew that **something** was wrong with his respected leader – Jet sighs, both Longshot and Smellerbee were now on the platform, Smellerbee was the first to see him:

"Thanks."

"We didn't do it for you." is all the girl says, both her and the silent archer walking passed him – by _we_ she had meant her and Zuko.

"Still." Jet sighs.

Movement from the rope captures his attention; Zuko was currently on his way up. Pursing his lips, he shifts his weight from foot to foot; he'd be lying if he were to say that he wasn't the slightest bit nervous. Just as Zuko finds his footing, their eyes lock on one another, Jet offers a strained smile to which Zuko returns with a hateful glare.

"What do you want?" Zuko spits, voice acidic,

"I – came to apologize," Jet murmurs, looking away due to his shame, "All those things I said, to you, they were uncalled for, I just, I don't know – I wasn't thinking."

"You never do." came Zuko's bitter reply,

"I - ," Jet took a steadying breath, "The thing is, recently, since the uh – y'know,"

"Yes."

"Well, ever since then, I just, something changed – in me, I don't know **what** it is exactly, I just, whenever I see those Fire Nation bastards I, I get **so** angry and I, I can't help myself. I **have** to kill them. Every single one of them," he looks to Zuko for some sort of confirmation, he got nothing, "No matter what."

Zuko questions coolly, "Does this personal **vendetta** extend to me as well?"

"No!" Jet exclaims a little too loudly causing Zuko to arch his brow, "No, you're – you're special, you mean so much to me. Zuko," he approaches said teen, placing a hand upon Zuko's shoulder, "I love you."

A derisive snort escapes Zuko as he smacks Jet's hand off his shoulder, the action causes Jet to blink a little in surprise, he looks to the younger teen for any signs of what the boy might be thinking. Confusion and a hint of fear are evident in the taller boy's features, and although this is clear to Zuko, he just can't bring himself to care, instead, he pins Jet with a heated glare.

"Do you honestly think I'll fall back into your arms with a simple apology?" Zuko sneers, "If so, then you underestimate the extent of this little problem we seem to be having. You're bright, Jet," he sidesteps the older teen, "Just not when it comes to the emotions of another, or your's."

Saying all that he needed to say, Zuko walks away, Jet watching the other teen leave without so much as a second glance, throwing his head back, the Freedom Fighters' leader rakes his hands through his hair a little more than anxious, yeah, he was probably expecting too much, thinking a simple apology would placate the firebender. Brows knitting, Jet slumps against the tree's rough bark, apologizing obviously didn't work since the other threw it back in his face – so what more did he have to do?

**oOo**

Lunch time finds Jet wandering the many platforms, bridges, and huts looking for Zuko when he **should** be eating, just as he considers getting himself something to eat, he spots Zuko sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of a platform, a bowl of meat stew in his hand. Reading himself, Jet swaggers towards his target with a large bouquet of flowers behind his back.

"Hey," Jet greets smoothly, sitting himself beside Zuko who gives him an unimpressed look, "I gotcha these ~ ."

As he hands the bouquet of to Zuko, he makes sure they make some sort of physical contact – such as their fingers touching, watching as the golden-eyed beauty seemingly inspects the bouquet. Suddenly, the bouquet went up in flames causing Jet to jump. The burning bouquet was then tossed over the edge, Zuko getting to his feet, not caring to stay and watch the bouquet hit the ground, Jet soon finds a bowl of stew on his head followed by the sound of Zuko walking away. A sigh escapes Jet, he can feel chunks of meat sliding down his shirt.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Finishing off the carving he'd created shortly after finishing his bath after Zuko had dumped the rest of his lunch all over him, Jet sets off in search of Zuko who he finds helping the twin sisters with the firewood, he sidles up beside the pale teen, the latter continuing to work even as the two sisters stop upon seeing their leader:

"I made this for you ~ after cleaning my clothes and taking a bath," he hands over the little wooden flame to Zuko, "Like it ~ ?"

Instead of replying, Zuko tosses it on the flames that were being used to keep the lunch warm, this causes the twin sisters to gasp before Zuko walks away, Jet pouts.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Zuko was helping Longshot with creating a few makeshift arrows when Jet finds him, and just as he was about to give Zuko his latest present, which took him considerably longer to make, Zuko just ups and walks away.

"Oh c'mon!" Jet huffs, "You didn't even give me a chance that time!"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Jet manages to find Zuko and stop the firebender completely, Zuko looks at him, features devoid of any emotions besides irritation, his arms are crossed just below his chest, brow arched in expectation, hip jutting – the ex-Prince looks pretty damn sexy, of course, Jet's mind instantly tosses itself in the gutter, pulling himself together, he hands over the poem he'd written to which Zuko crumples up and sets it on fire.

"You didn't even **read** it!" Jet exclaims with a pout.

"I don't need to read it to know it sucks." is all Zuko says as he blows the ashes in Jet's face.

Coughing, Jet swipes at the air, when he opens his eyes; Zuko is walking away, swearing under his breath, Jet jogs a little until he manages to catch Zuko:

"Here," Jet places a pouch of money into Zuko's hands, "Have some money."

"I'm not some **whore** Jet." Zuko growls, he looks at the money, "What do I **need** it for anyway?"

"I don't know!" Jet was exasperated, "Just take it, it's a gift!"

"It'll make a good donation." Zuko says, walking away. Jet sighs.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Coming back from town with a bag in hand, Jet begins his search for Zuko only to find he was out on a hunt with Lang, a part of Jet feels a little tense at the idea of both boys being alone **together** – Jet groans as he flops on his back.

**1 HOUR 50 MINUTES LATER**

"What took you guys so long?" Jet whines as soon as Zuko and Lang came back,

"We couldn't find anything in the snares, or traps, so we decided to hunt something down," Lang answers, "Which results in nothing."

"Huh - ," Jet hums thoughtfully, regarding the information, "Well, Zuko, I got you something," he hands over the entire bag over, "It's all yours ~ !"

A curious expression crosses Zuko's features as well as Lang's, Jet tries not to puff up, Zuko begins rummaging through the bag, pulling out a shiny jeweled necklace, there were a other variety of jewelry within the bag, he places the necklace back within the bag, just as Jet thinks he'd won, Zuko hands it to Lang.

"Give these to some of the girls around here."

Jet let out an exasperated groan.

**3 HOURS 23 MINUTES LATER**

Smellerbee was watching Jet, the great leader of the Freedom Fighters who despise the Fire Nation and all its citizens with a vengeance as he practically slaves over Zuko, the ex-Prince of the Fire Nation as well as a firebender, who seemingly disregards everything he does when Pipsqueak approaches her; she looks to the Freedom Fighter who wore confusion upon his features:

"What's going on with Jet and Zuko?" he asks, voice rumbling,

"Jet's trying to get Zuko to forgive him." Smellerbee states with a shrug.

**oOo**

Body aching, Jet plops himself beside Longshot who was currently keeping watch for any movements within the forest, be they friend or foe.

"He's not making this easy," Jet grumbles more than dejected, "Long, what do I do?" Longshot shrugs, "C'mon! I can really use some help here! I'm trying **everything!** I even offered to let him top when we have sex! Nothings working!"

"Beg?"

"I already did!"

"Sing?"

"I - ! Sing?" Jet thinks this over, "I haven't tried that yet, but, what do I sing exactly?" Longshot shrugs, Jet sighs getting to his feet, "Thanks I guess, do you still know how to play the flute?" Longshot nods, "Good, I need your help."

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Blinking, Zuko stands before the crowd of Freedom Fighters, why were they all assembled here in the dining area? What was going on? Some of them are wearing confused expressions meaning they didn't know what was going on either; they quiet upon seeing Jet standing on platform before the table, Zuko cocks his head to the side, something was up, Jet clears his throat.

"Okay, okay," Jet begins, gesturing for everyone to quiet down, "I know you're all wondering why I asked all of you here and I know you all know what's going on between me and Zuko," heads nod to both statements, "Well," he looks to Zuko, "I really **am** sorry for everything I said to you – I apologized in every way possible, except one."

"Oh?" Zuko questions, humor evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Jet took a steadying breath, a flute beginning to play, its melody, soothing, beautiful,

Zuko can't help but wonder when Longshot knew how to play the flute, but he knows what's going on, "Oh Gods.

" _What would I do without you smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out, you've got my head spinning ~ no kidding ~ I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."_

Zuko arches his brow, he didn't know Jet could sing, or, he knew Jet could sing, just, not **that** good, he can feel eyes on him and he can't help run a hand through his hair out of nothing better to do about his embarrassment.

" _How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying – you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse ~ my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing; it's ringing, in my head for you – my head's underwater but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_

Pursing his lips to force back the forming smile, Zuko places his hand in front of his mouth, his lips twitching as he held back his smile – he'd admit, Jet had a rather nice singing voice when it came down to it, Longshot also happens to be a great flute player as well.

" _I give you all of me, and you give me all of you ~ ."_

He finishes, eyes trained intently on Zuko who finally allows that smile free, Jet smiles sheepishly, an embarrassed flush creeping across his features, the silence soon erupts into loud cheering, whistling, and clapping as well as good natured laughter.

"Do you forgive him yet, Zuko?" Smellerbee teases, nudging Zuko.

The question captures everyone's attention, causing the rancorous noise to die down, everyone looking to Zuko expectantly as he regards Jet with what looks like indifference, after a good minute of silence, Zuko allows a chuckle to escape.

"Yeah," Zuko snickers, "I guess I have no choice but to forgive him now."

**oOo**

That night, Zuko lays snuggled against Jet's side with Jet's arm around him, holding him securely in place, simply rubbing small circles on his back as Zuko toys with Jet's shirt, the two merely enjoying one another's presence as they slowly drift off to sleep, a sleepy chuckle escapes Zuko.

"What?" Jet hums,

Zuko teases, "I never knew you could sing ~ ."

An embarrassed blush crosses Jet's features, the older boy huffing, "Yeah, well, now you do."

"I think you sang pretty good," Zuko snickers, "For the bane of the Fire Nation. Just imagine if any of them knew ~ I bet you can earn some money that way."

Jet rolls onto his elbow, hovering over Zuko who begins laughing at the indignant look he was sporting until Jet smashes their lips together, the younger teen purrs into the kiss as their lips meld into one, Jet runs a hand up Zuko's side, this time earning a small moan, he places his knee between Zuko's thighs, earning the hitch of breath.

"I really am sorry for all that I said to you," Jet murmurs, "It wasn't fair to you and, I really, **really** am sorry."

"Apology accepted, for now."

"For now?" Jet frowns, "I thought you accepted it long ago?"

"That was then." Zuko hums, he throws a leg over Jet's waist and pulls himself up, he pins Jet's wrists to the bed, "Now, I want to feel you ~ ."

Jet gulps, "What are you - ?"

"I believe you said **I** could top ~ ."

"Oh - ,"

"Don't worry ~ ," Zuko smirks, "I'll be good to you ~ ."

**oOo**

Grumbling to himself, Zuko arches his back in hopes he'll be able to relieve some of the pressure put there due to the fact that he and Lang had to lug that damned animal carcass back by themselves since Jet had taken the others to stake out some Fire Nation patrol, or whatever, Zuko hadn't really been paying attention considering he and Jet had woken after a rather splendid night of sex – that and he'd been enjoying the sight of Jet trying to walk without that limp.

"Yo, Zuko." Lang's voice cut through his train of thought,

"Huh?'

"I hear Jet brought some company over, why don't you go help them out." Lang begins, "I'll finish up here."

Zuko asks, "You sure?"

"Yeah, all because I'm missing a hand doesn't mean I'm useless." Lang snorts,

"I – no! No! That's not what I - ,"

Lang chuckles, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Are they new members?" Zuko asks, watching Lang skin the animal with his clawed gauntlet,

"I dunno – one of them's the Avatar from what I hear."

"The Avatar?" Zuko murmurs.

Instantly, he takes off, causing Lang's brows to knit from confusion at his sudden interest but merely shrugs it off, continuing with his task, he'd be a little interested in seeing the Avatar too if he hadn't already seen him – Zuko jumps over the rope railing, landing heavily upon a bridge below with a loud thump, straightening himself up, he spots Jet's familiar figure as well as three newcomers, one he instantly recognized as the Avatar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is rather popular on fanfiction.net and I don't know why - I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

"The Avatar." Zuko breathes, eyes trained upon the figure in monk's clothing.

What surprises the firebender is realizing just **how** young the kid was, sure, he'd seen those ridiculous wanted posters around the town the Fire Nation had taken over so he knew just **what** the Avatar looked like, but Spirits, the kid was no older than Zuko!

Before the teen can even consider getting the Avatar's attention as he zips by on one of the many zip-lines they have around the hideout, someone calls out to him, looking over the edge of the walkway he was currently standing upon, he spots Jet, two newcomers dressed in blue, and the rest of the Freedom Fighter gang, all of them are looking at him expectedly. Casting one final glance in the Avatar's direction, Zuko sighs, he might as well get into the two newcomers' good graces before he can even **consider** breaching the subject of becoming the kid's firebending teacher. Slipping underneath the rope railing, he pushes off the ledge and lands with a muffled thud just before the group, straightening himself up, his gaze is caught by that of another boy seemingly around his age, Water Tribe by the looks of it, blue eyes filled with suspicion – Jet maneuvers himself through the group, a Water Tribe girl following closely after.

"This here," Jet begins, gesturing towards Zuko, "Is Zuko; close friend to the Freedom Fighters **and** my better half ~ ."

"Hey." Zuko greets a little lamely,

"Hi," the Water Tribe girl steps up, "My name's Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka, and, Aang's somewhere around here."

"I could have introduced myself!" the boy, Sokka, huffs indignantly.

"Oh, I didn't think you would." Katara admits timidly.

The way her eyes slide towards Jet, as if looking for his reaction, says it all, she was hooked, Zuko casts a nonchalant gaze towards Jet who wore a **fond** smile, except that smile wasn't directed at him, no, it was at the girl. Something twists inside him until he sees movement out of the corner his right peripheral, turning to see what it is, he finds himself face to face with Sokka, said boy currently studying Zuko as though he were some sort of animal, this causes the latter to shift his weight from foot to foot.

"You're eyes," Sokka begins, face inching closer to Zuko's noses barely touching, "They're distinctly firebender," he finally moves out of Zuko's personal space, "You wouldn't happen to be from the Fire Nation would you?"

"I uh – yeah, yeah I am." Zuko stammers, he notices Jet tense, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering what would a firebender, let alone a Fire Nation _civilian,_ be doing with a group of rebels whose cause is to make life harder for the Fire Nation?" Sokka questions suspiciously, Zuko finds himself mildly impressed, Katara elbows Sokka in the ribs, _"Ow –_ _ **Katara!**_ What was that for!?"

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior," Katara apologizes, her gaze solely on Jet, "He can be a little, **eccentric,** sometimes."

"I am **not** eccentric!" Sokka grouses until Katara sends him a death glare, causing him to flinch away.

"No problem ~ ," Jet smiles,

"But, if you don't mind me asking, why **is** a firebender with you guys?"

Somehow, Zuko can't help but feel a little insulted about being **talked** about when he was practically right there, Jet's chuckle brings his attention away from the girl in time to see a rather nostalgic look cross the tawny' teen's features, he knew what was coming next and willingly drowns out the rest of the conversation, for he had heard the story of how they met countless times before because: One, he'd been there, and two, they were often asked that question once people found out Zuko was from the Fire Nation. Slowing his pace a little, the golden-eyed teen allows the others to pass him until he was at the back of the group, eyes scanning the surrounding area in hopes he'd catch sight of the Avatar nearby, he doesn't notice the fact that someone was now walking at his side:

"Looking for something?"

The suddenness of the question causes Zuko to jump, whirling to face the direction of the voice, he spots Sokka strolling beside him, the look of nonchalance and suspicion blending together in his blue eyes, Zuko looks away as a small flush of embarrassment crosses his cheeks.

"I was just – admiring the view." Zuko lies lamely,

"Uh huh," Sokka rolls his eyes, "I take it the Avatar is a part of this so-called **view?"**

The embarrassed flush increases, Zuko was pretty sure his entire face was as red as his scar, "I uh - ,"

"Lying makes everything worse ~ ," Sokka hums tauntingly,

"Fine." Zuko sighs, "I **was** looking for the Avatar, you happy now?"

"Very. I'm all sunshine and rainbows now." Sokka snorts, "Now, why are you looking for **my** friend?"

"I just, I was wondering if he y'know," Zuko begins, hoping Sokka would catch the hint, he doesn't.

"You're not one of those creepy fans of his are you?"

"No!" Zuko reels, "Gods no! I was wondering if he had a firebending teacher!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Sokka huffs, "Would've spared you the embarrassment."

"Well I – wasn't sure if it was my place to ask," Zuko murmurs, rubbing at his arm timidly.

Silence engulfs the two boys while the sound of Jet's voice serves as background noise, Sokka was currently studying the strange firebender's profile as they walked, something wasn't sitting right with the Water Tribe warrior, and what Sokka learned was to always trust his instincts – no matter what Jet says. In fact, everything about these guys screamed nothing **but** trouble! Although – Zuko seemed to be a pretty decent guy, not to mention the fact that he stood out from the rest of the group that followed Jet blindly.

"You know what," Sokka begins, he notices Zuko jump and tries not to laugh, "I'm sure Aang would be happy to hear he's going to have a firebending teacher."

"Really?" Zuko asks, a hint of hope evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Sokka grins, he slings an arm around Zuko's shoulders, "Plus, it'd be nice to have another guy around my age ~ !"

"Oh, thanks I guess?" Zuko offers a sheepish smile.

A strange action that sends a small tendril of adrenaline up Sokka's spine and straight to his heart.

"Hey Zuko!" Jet's voice cuts through the atmosphere that surrounds the two as they look to Jet, "What are you doing back there?"

Zuko shrugs, "Just talking with Sokka."

This movement from the other boy reminds Sokka that his arm is currently around Zuko, and he **would** have removed his arm if he hadn't caught sight of Jet's expression, although it was shown as nonchalance, Sokka can detect a small hint of jealously as well as possessiveness within those dark eyes of his that seemingly pierce right through him – so it seemed the guy didn't like it when someone else was moving in on **his** friends eh ~ ? This gives Sokka chance at some well deserved revenge; he pulls Zuko closer in a friendly manner and grins brightly.

"Just making friends here ~ is that so bad?"

Jet questions, "Well, why don't you two come up **here** so we can all be friends?"

The Freedom Fighters leader's voice conceals a threat, although it went unnoticed by Katara, except Jet's group, who casts a wary glance at the two teens as they make their way towards the front of the group, along their way to the front, Sokka hears Zuko snicker.

"You knew that'd make him mad." Zuko smirks,

"Guilty ~ ." Sokka grins with a shrug.

A low throaty chuckle escapes Zuko; his amusement clear within his beautiful, golden – wait – Sokka mentally backpedals, _beautiful?_

"What's so funny?" Jet asks, tone light, friendly.

"Just a joke between new friends," Sokka smiles, Jet's eyes narrow and Sokka fights the urge to smirk, "Besides, Katara's present, I actually **want** to live contrary to belief."

This earns an unexpected bark of laughter from Zuko, who slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, he's on the other side of Jet and he looks as surprised as everyone else by his unexpected laugh. Sokka can't help but feel rather proud of himself for making the firebender laugh, he had a feeling Zuko was someone who had a rather **dry** sense of humor, unbeknownst to him, Smellerbee sends a cautious glance to the others who nod in return.

**oOo**

Showing the two Water Tribe siblings to where they'd be residing for the time being, Jet tries to get Zuko's attention, although it seems to be on what was happening around them until his gaze is caught by Sokka, the two seemingly trading silent words that somehow set Zuko on ease, a small smile blooming upon Zuko's lips and an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Gritting his teeth, Jet's had enough, he taps on Zuko's shoulder, capturing **his** golden-eyed beauty's attention, he has to play this as nonchalant as he can despite the rage boiling inside him.

"Let's do a quick scouting of the area," Jet begins, "We need to make sure we weren't followed by bringing these guys with us."

Zuko agrees grimly, "Okay."

Something inside Sokka twists as he watches the two walk away, Jet leading Zuko who follows with an air of anxiety about him, a red flag is raised instantly as soon as the kid with the helmet, The Duke, offers to help Katara find Aang, to which his sister agrees full-heartedly, he watches the two leave, leaving him with the remaining three boys – suddenly his whole world spins as he's grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the wall of the hut causing him to wince, reopening his eyes, he spots three angry faces.

"Leave Zuko alone." it was a demand.

"Why should I?" Sokka questions venomously, he knew something was off about these guys!

"Because he's Jet's boyfriend," the largest of the three growls, Pipsqueak, Sokka believes his name is, "And we don't like it when someone messes with either of them."

"I'm not messing with anyone!" Sokka hisses, glaring the three boys down, "Let alone your **leader!** Besides, Zuko seems like a nice guy!"

The smallest of the three boys brings out a knife, stabbing it just beside Sokka's head causing him to flinch as it embeds itself within the surface of the hut.

"Jet and Zuko have been together for a long time now, and it's an unspoken rule that **no one** messes with Zuko," Smellerbee growls, "Meaning he's **off-limits."**

"Oh really?" Sokka challenges, "Because it doesn't look like the feelings are reciprocated! Jet was practically **flirting** with my sister!"

"Just stay away from him." Smellerbee snarls as Pipsqueak drops him.

Falling on his butt, Sokka glares after the three as they walk away, rubbing at his tailbone in an attempt to ease the pain he was currently feeling there.

"Jerks."

**oOo**

"What was that!?" Jet hisses as soon as he and Zuko are a good ways away from the base, glaring Zuko down although the younger teen remains unmoved,

"What was what?" Zuko snorts, arms akimbo, "You blatantly flirting with that girl **or me** making a new friend? Because it's unclear to me just **what** it is you're mad about!"

"I wasn't flirting with - !" Jet catches sight of Zuko's unimpressed glare, "Fine! Okay! I was – but what was with you letting him touch you like that!?"

"Like **what?"** Zuko growls, his glare intensifying, "What **we** were doing was **nothing** compared to what you were doing with – with her! The difference between us is the fact that I wasn't flirting with him!"

"I - !" Jet bites his tongue, Zuko's glare never wavers, they'd been here before and the elder boy knew enough to let it go, he doesn't want a repeat of yesterday, "I'm sorry."

"I – huh?" Zuko blinks, out of all the things he was expecting, that was not it.

"I'm sorry," Jet repeats, he looks to Zuko, grabbing the younger's hands and pulling him closer, "Look Zuko, I don't want to repeat our last fight, I don't want to see that look of **hate** in your eyes, not when it's directed at me. It looks pretty damn sexy, don't get me wrong, but it hurts when you look at me like that." Zuko smiles a little at the statement, Jet rests their foreheads together, "So what do you say, am I forgiven?"

"Sure," Zuko breathes, forcing a tired smile, "For now, until you do something stupid later."

Jet grins, "Aww ~ you know me so well."

"Yeah, and I'm still trying to decide if that's a good thing or not."

A soft chuckle escapes Jet as he wraps his arms around the younger, bringing their bodies closer, Zuko's tense and feels like he wants to pull away but remains, Jet entangles his fingers within the firebender's soft inky tresses, enjoying the comforting warmth the other offers, their hearts thrumming to the others' beat. Eventually, Zuko calms down enough to stop the feeling of dread in Jet's mind. It's times like this, just holding Zuko gives Jet sanctuary, allowing him to rest his troubled mind, grounding him to reality, if he ever lost him? He'd lose his grip on reality, on the ideals he held on to when they started out.

"I love you Zuko," Jet hums, "Always remember that."

They pull away to reveal just what Jet wants to see, an embarrassed blush on Zuko's cheek, smiling fondly, he cups Zuko's chin, tilting his head up a little in order to place a wondrous little kiss upon his lips, he can feel Zuko's body heat flare and as soon as they pull away, Jet places a kiss upon Zuko's forehead.

"I – love you too, Jet."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Grumbling irritably to himself under his breath, Sokka was currently wandering the Freedom Fighters' hideout in search of either Aang or Katara, and possibly Zuko – thing was, he was a little more than just miffed about the rough treatment he'd received earlier from those three Freedom Jerks, he chuckles to himself at his wordplay. Rounding the corner, Sokka spots Zuko and Jet walking alongside one another, the tension that had once hung in the air between them was now gone, things seemingly smoothing out over the course of their sudden scouting mission for Jet was talking rather animatedly to Zuko, using arm gestures while Zuko smiles as he listens, he purses his lips, maybe they **were** in love and Jet was just a major flirt. Stopping in his tracks, Sokka considers his options: Either he walks the way he'd just come from, or he walks past them – he knits his brows, it wasn't like was going to do anything with Zuko so why was he stressing the problem so much? Making up his mind, he walks forward with bravado that slowly drains as soon as their eyes fall on him.

"Hey Sokka," Zuko greets with a small smile,

"Oh – hey Zuko," Sokka drawls, playing it cool, "Jet."

"Sokka." is all Jet says in acknowledgment.

"Where are the others?" Zuko questions, breaking their staring contest.

"That's what I'm wondering," Sokka begins, "I've been looking for them for a while now."

"Well, maybe I can help." Zuko offers, golden eyes looking at Sokka with something unreadable.

"Uh yeah, sure – if you want." Sokka swallows, "I can really use the extra help."

Watching the two younger teens with wary eyes, Jet spots something in Sokka's demeanor change as he practically **drools** over Zuko, he grits his teeth – someone comes running up behind them causing the three boys to turn, breaking the silence that had managed to fall over them, it was Smellerbee.

"Jet, we need your help with some of the supplies we got from that raid earlier." the girl states.

"I'm on it," Jet gives a curt nod to which the girl returns, he turns to Zuko, pulling the younger into a sweet kiss, parting from one another reveals a blush on Zuko's face, Jet smiles, "I'll have to see you later Fire-Bird ~ ."

Zuko smiles sheepishly, "Later."

Both he and Sokka watch Jet as he swaggers away, Smellerbee following dutifully after her leader, finally, Sokka turns to leave, Zuko following after him, the two new friends walking in relative silence, minus a few shouts from some of the Freedom Fighters around the hideout.

"So uh," Sokka begins awkwardly, "You and Jet?"

"Uh – yeah, me and Jet." Zuko murmurs shyly, rubbing at his arm, fingers brushing over the golden band around his upper arm, "We uh – th-that won't be a problem, will it?"

"N-no! No, no it won't be a problem! I was just, y'know, just wondering." Sokka fumbles, "To fill in the silence, I uh, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh."

The two teens fall into another bout of awkward silence, although this one more awkward than th first, both Sokka and Zuko refusing to look in the other's direction unless they absolutely had to, but each time th Water Tribe boy finds himself looking at the firebender, his eyes become glued to those golden, dragon armbands placed snugly upon his upper arms, he has to wonder if Jet had given him those as some sort of gift.

"Hey," Zuko finally speaks up, stopping in his tracks, "Is that the Avatar right there?"

Stopping a few short feet away from Zuko, Sokka follows Zuko's line of sight and spots Aang near one of the zip-lines with Momo around his neck, Sokka instantly lights up.

"Yeah it is!" Sokka exclaims, he takes a step forward, waving his hands, "AANG! AANG OVER HERE!"

This captures Aang's attention, the monk grinning widely, using the zip-lines to cross the gap between him and the two older boys, Aang drops lightly upon the walkway the two stood on.

"Hey Sokka ~ !" Aang beams, he spots Zuko, "Who's your friend?"

"Aang, this is Zuko – a **firebender."** Sokka introduces, gesturing to Zuko.

"Oh ~ ! Hi Zuko ~ you're a firebender huh?" Aang smiles, shaking hands with Zuko, "That's neat ~ !"

"Uh yeah," Zuko smiles sheepishly, Sokka nudges him, prompting him to continue speaking, "And I was wondering if you'd be interested in having me as your firebending teacher."

"Of course ~ !" Aang grins, "I'd be glad to have you as my teacher ~ !"

Zuko smiles, "Thanks."

Aang returns the smile, he soon notices they were missing someone, "Where's Katara?"

"I don't know, she went off looking for you with some kid in a helmet."

"The Duke?" Zuko questions.

"Yeah, that's his name!"

**oOo**

"I don't like them," Jet grouses as they take count of their ordinance, "Especially that so called Water Tribe **warrior."**

"Then why don't we just get rid of them?" Pipsqueak asks as he lugs a large barrel full of blasting jelly, "It'd be easier than playing all these mind-games."

"Because that girl is a waterbender and the other is the Avatar, they're just what we need for this plan to work."

"And what about Zuko?" Smellerbee counters, "If and **when** he finds out what you're planning to do, he'll try and stop us."

"Which is why no one tells him about the plan," Jet sighs, popping a jelly candy in his mouth, "I know he doesn't like what we do sometimes, but he needs to realize that this is a sacrifice needed for the greater good."

"Okay, so what about that Water Tribe girl and the Avatar?" Smellerbee questions, "They aren't going to agree to help us with this once they find out about the plan, not only that but her brother's already suspicious of us as it already is."

"Which is why we tell none of them, we simply tell them we need help on a false mission, they'll do what we need them to and by the time they actually find out what's going on, it'll be too late," Jet explains with a shrug, "Besides, I got Katara and the Avatar wrapped around my finger."

"Zuko's not going to be happy, as usual."

Jet sighs, "I know."

**oOo**

It wasn't until the beginning of dinner that everyone found one another, Jet tugging on Zuko's sash, leading the young firebender towards their seats where Zuko sat beside Sokka, the two new friends instantly conversing with one another much to Jet's annoyance, at least Zuko stopped their little conversation once Jet stood up and gave his speech, one that brought a fond smile to Zuko's lips, one which Sokka just so happens to notice. Yet, as soon as Jet sat between Zuko and Katara, the latter begins chatting with Jet to which the older boy returns with a charismatic charm causing the girl to blush, the golden-eyed boy merely rolls his eyes, he never really considered himself a jealous person because it was usually Jet who'd fly off the handle, or at least until now, and Zuko finds himself **hating** the feeling, he isn't sure how much more he can take.

"So," Jet begins, capturing the four's attention, "I think I know a way both you and Aang can help out with our mission."

"Mission?" Zuko questions, suspicion evident, "What kind of mission?"

"You know, the same old same old," Jet smiles, hoping it'll calm Zuko down, it does the opposite.

"So why do you need both Aang and Katara?" Zuko narrows his eyes, behind him, Jet can see Sokka's just as suspicious,

"C'mon Zuko, it'll go by faster," Jet soothes, he places his hand upon Zuko's who arches his brow, "Aw c'mon ~ don't be like that Fire-Bird."

Zuko rolls his eyes but squeezes Jet's hand in acknowledgement, "Fine."

"That reminds me!" Aang gasps, capturing the four older members' attention, "Zuko, did you tell Jet the news ~ !?"

Zuko winces and Sokka slaps his forehead causing Aang to knit his brows out of confusion, even Katara seems interested, Jet soon turns to Zuko who looks away from his gaze.

"What news?"

"No I – I haven't told him yet," Zuko murmurs, pulling his hand away from Jet's causing the latter to narrow his eyes, "But uh, I'll do that later."

"Why not now?" Jet asks innocently, tilting his head to the side, "C'mon Zuko, you know you can tell me."

"I uh," Zuko sighs, "We'll have to talk about this in private."

"Sure."

The three younger watch as both Zuko and Jet rise to their feet, walking away from what would be considered the dining area in order of finding a more private place to talk. Sokka rises to his feet as well, gesturing for the other two to follow. Everyone finds themselves within what looks to be like Jet's hut, with Jet sitting upon the bed, watching Zuko with a hint of suspicion.

"So, what's this news you gotta tell me Fire-Bird?"

"Jet, I'm uh, I asked to be the Avatar – er, Aang's firebending teacher."

Everyone watches Jet for his reaction, watching as his expression morphs into something thoughtful as he most likely thought over the news, that piece of wheat-grass moving about – they didn't know what they were expecting, but what came next definitely wasn't it.

"Huh, is that all?" Jet hums thoughtfully, still deep in thought, everyone blinks simultaneously, "Well, I'm sure we can find a place for you two to practice, I mean, how hard can it be?"

That Gaang notices Zuko's shoulders slump before he looks to them, golden eyes pleading for some sort of help, Katara was the first to step up and speak on both Aang and Zuko's behalf.

"Jet, it's not that easy." Katara begins, "Unlike Zuko, Aang isn't a natural firebender, it'll be harder for him to learn."

"Plus we have places to be," Sokka speaks up, "We still need to find an earthbending teacher too."

Silence falls upon the hut once more, this time, the four watching as realization dawns on Jet, his expression morphing into something unreadable yet cold all the same, his eyes clouding over as he glares at nothing and no one in particular, Katara moves to somehow help or ease the older boy's mind only for Zuko to hold his arm out, silently telling her to leave him be.

"So," Jet begins, voice cold, "You're going to take him from me?"

"Jet, I know you and Zuko have a close bond," Katara tries, "But Aang needs a firebending teacher and Zuko's offering to help, we all have to do our part - ,"

"Why don't you go into the Fire Nation and find someone **there** to help you guys!" Jet spits, "I'm sure someone there will help the Avatar!"

"It's not like that Jet," Sokka growls, "In case you didn't notice, we were about to be **attacked** by the Fire Nation, they want Aang captured, no one's going to offer to be his firebending teacher!"

"Look!" Jet snaps, standing suddenly, "I know you guys need the help, but I'm not going to let him go off doing Gods knows what! I'm not going to stand here, day in and day out wondering if he's alright or not!"

"Don't you care about saving the **world!?"** Sokka snaps exasperated,

"I **do!** Just not if I have to lose another person close to me!"

Just as Sokka takes a furious step forward, Zuko sends him a fierce glare causing him to falter, backing down from what he was originally going to do, the firebender turns his attention back to the stubborn teen, body rigid.

"Why don't you three go make yourselves comfortable, get some sleep."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand, one that Aang understood all too well, he nods, backing away, the two Water Tribe siblings following after him, Katara casts the two boys one last glance before the fabric blocks them from her view.

"Are you sure it was okay of us to leave them like that?" Katara asks, "I mean, maybe they could use our help, a third party's voice."

"That wouldn't work, you saw how Jet refused to budge, even as we told him what was at stake," Sokka voices his disdain, "I think things will go a little smoother between the two of them without us there watching their every move."

"Sokka's right." Aang agrees solemnly.

"Well, okay, if you guys say so." Katara murmurs.

The three made it to their designated bunks in silence, it seems the world knew what was bound to happen as well as the Freedom Fighters, things remained silent for a good 30 minutes before yelling erupted form the area of Jet's hut causing the three to jump as well as Momo, the words were muffled. This carried on for a good hour before the sound of something metallic hitting a wall rings out through the air, followed by another, this causes both Aang and Katara to rise to their feet only for Sokka to shake his head. The entire world falls silent once again, the three sharing looks until they spot Zuko storm past their doorway, only Sokka noticing those golden armbands were missing.

"I'll talk to him." is all Sokka says, leaving Aang, Katara, and Momo.

"I guess that means we should get some sleep," Aang murmurs until Jet shows up in their doorway shortly after Sokka leaves, "Or not."

"Katara," Jet calls out, voice betraying nothing, "I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay Jet?" she asks as she follows after him.

Aang blinks, "Okay, I guess that just leaves you and me Momo."

**oOo**

Leading the way to the hut, Jet can't help but feel bitter inside, not only because he'd just finished arguing with Zuko, but because this girl, Katara, was friends with the Avatar and they were going to take Zuko from him – he needs **something,** a card up his sleeve. Entering the hut, Jet doesn't give her enough time to question his motives as he smashes their lips together, she's undoubtedly shocked, but he manages to get her cooperation. What comes next means nothing, never will, just something needed for a bigger picture.

Meanwhile Zuko was leaving a trail of fiery footsteps in his wake as he storms by various towering trees, as if things weren't hard enough for him already, he **didn't** want to leave! He didn't! But this was something he felt he should do, why didn't Jet get it!? Letting out a frustrated cry, he shoots a large burst of fire at a nearby bush, watching as it goes up in flames in a millisecond, he purses his lips before he lets out another cry, his chi fluctuating dangerously causing the air around him to heat up tremendously before sending forth a series of fireballs in every which direction, singeing the ground he stood on, setting fire to those few plants near him, the entire area going up in a large inferno.

"Zuko!"

Looking over his shoulder, he spots Sokka standing before the flames, looking at him with something akin to worry, bringing Zuko from his emotional turmoil.

"Sokka?" Zuko frowns, he waves his arm, extinguishing the flames, leaving nothing but charred remains, "What are you doing here?"

Sokka begins, "I – _we –_ heard you and Jet arguing."

"Sorry about that," Zuko murmurs sheepishly, "Did we keep you up?"

"No, we were just up worrying about you guys," Sokka assures, "So, how are you?"

"Good I guess," Zuko shrugs, plopping himself upon the ground, "Believe it or not, that's not the worst fight we've had."

Sokka sat across from Zuko, "You guys fight often?"

"No, just when we're not seeing eye to eye." Zuko hums, he pulls at some darkened grass, throwing it in the air, setting them on fire, creating small burst of sparks, "Other than that, we work well together."

"Do you guys ever, get physical?"

"What - !?" Zuko blushes,

"No! No! That's not what I meant!" Sokka stammers, "I meant, do you guys ever hit each other when you fight!""

Zuko actually laughs, "No, just pushed each other, but never actually tried hitting one another."

Sokka smiles a little, "So how did it go?"

"Good I guess, he finally agreed to let me leave with you guys." Zuko shrugs,

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, as good as it can get."

**oOo**

Dark brown eyes watch the girl beside him as she tries to catch her breath, if she wasn't smitten then, she was now, her blue eyes fall on him, he forces a somewhat fond smile with just enough adoration in his eyes.

"You should get back to the others," Jet begins, "I don't want to get chewed out by your brother."

"Yeah, you're right," Katara smiles as Jet kisses her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow Jet."

"Later Katara." Jet smiles somewhat cold as the girl dresses and leaves.

A low sigh escapes Jet as he lay on his back, running his hands through his hair, he looks to the ceiling of the hut, his eyes wandering towards the nearby tabletop where Zuko's armbands lay, Zuko had gotten mad and tossed them at him, he'd picked them up and placed them upon the table for when Zuko wanted them back, if he wanted them back. A good 10 minutes later, Zuko steps into the hut, Jet looks up, their eyes meeting briefly.

"I'm going to be staying with the Avatar and his friends for the next two days," Zuko says, Jet only swallows, "I'll be leaving with them after they help you with your mission."

"Wait," Jet rasps, Zuko stares at him with a hooded expression, "Just, just stay with me. For tonight."

The older teen hears the sigh that escapes the younger before he walks closer to their bed, Jet scoots towards the edge of the bed, allowing Zuko to crawl over him and lay in his usual spot, this sends a jolt of warmth shooting through Jet's body, as soon as the golden-eyed beauty finds a comfortable position, Jet snakes his arms around the lithe, pale body, bringing their two bodies close, entangling his fingers within those soft locks he loves so much, placing his other hand lovingly upon the small of Zuko's back, inhaling the intoxicating smoky scent that lingers upon Zuko's skin, he presses their bodies closer together as if trying to merge them together, burying his nose within Zuko's soft locks, he inhales the firebender's scent, ingraining it within his memory.

What he'd done with Katara is nothing compared to what he and Zuko have, but if he wants her full cooperation then he had to be the one to take her virginity, this would get their involvement easier and if his plans manage to work out, he can use the Avatar and his buddies as a scapegoat, Zuko would believe him, always did, he wouldn't think of leaving with them then, and if things didn't work out, at least he had something he could use to his vantage – tear her heart from the inside out as a big _fuck you_ to the Avatar and her brother, except it'd hurt Zuko as well, but maybe they can work something out, they always did. Inhaling Zuko's scent one final time, he allows himself to drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender ~

Jolting awake from his fitful slumber, the proud Freedom Fighter leader instantly became aware of the intense sensation of heat radiating off to his right, peeking at his sleeping bedmate, he spots the younger teen coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his face contorted into something akin to hurt, Jet has seen this action a couple of times before when Zuko still had those nightmares, but it's been **years** since he'd seen that look cross upon the other's face, he continues observing his snoozing firebender as said teen buries his nose into the pillow, seeking some comfort from Jet's scent like he usually did within his sleep, only this time, the pained look increases, to Jet, it seems Zuko can smell the deception currently blanketing their once shared sanctity. And even though his recent betrayal causes his stomach to lurch violently, Jet knows he can't go back and stop himself from using Katara, he has to remain strong and continue with his plan, although he **could** take some solace within the fact that he'd made sure the girl hadn't touched Zuko's side of the bed, leaving it virtually untainted in his mind. Exhausted, Jet snakes his way towards the edge of the bed while trying not to rouse the other from his own fitful slumber, but as soon as his bare feet touch the wooden planks that serve as their hut's floor, the firebender awakens with a startled yelp, Jet freezes as he feels those eyes he loves so much fall on him.

"Jet?" Zuko murmurs, confusion evident in his voice, "What, what are you doing?"

"Morning beautiful," Jet smiles at the lethargic teen, "I'm about to start the day, y'know, getting that mission out of the way so you guys can head out."

"Oh," Zuko whispers, "Right."

"Something wrong?" he knows it's the wrong thing to say, but Zuko always made his brain stupid.

"No, not really, I'm just – I'm just tired."

"I – I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know, because you're tired?"

"Stay."

"Zuko - ,"

"It's early, the others aren't even up yet," Zuko protests, "Please."

Those fiery eyes he once loved to look in to due to the passion he could see within them, the ability to look into the other and see what it was he was feeling, now, it just seems like those eyes seemingly hold an accusatory glare, as if their owner already knew of the deception against him, this causes Jet to look away, not able to stomach looking into those eyes he once loved to look in to for days.

"Jet?"

"Okay - ," Jet finally breathes.

Gently clambering back under the covers, he lays beside the other's warm body, still refusing to meet the younger's gaze, choosing to focus all of his attention upon the bland ceiling above their bodies, so intent on keeping his gaze from wandering to Zuko, he hadn't realized the other had moved closer until he felt something begin to snuggle up against his side, swallowing hard, Jet forces himself to turn on his side to face the insistent firebender, their eyes meeting instantly causing the elder teen to wince, reaching out, he cups Zuko's jaw, the other studying him, watching his every action, maybe it was just him, but Zuko looks as anxious as he feels. Moving his hand from Zuko's jaw-line to the teen's pale shoulder, he slips his hand to rest upon Zuko's back, pulling the ex-Prince closer, allowing Zuko to fix his position before curling against him, burying his nose within the crook of Jet's neck, sending a jolt of arousal straight to said male's anatomy. This is how they remain.

"Addictive." is all Zuko murmurs, Jet can feel those lips brush against his skin causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

"Huh?"

"You have this sort of **musk** about you, I can smell it." Zuko clarifies, "Must be your natural smell. I always loved it, even before we became a **thing.** Always made me feel safe."

All Jet can muster is a hum of acknowledgement, taking note of the way Zuko's tongue flicks out over his Adam's apple causing him to stiffen momentarily, he wasn't sure he could handle that kind of activity right now, especially when he felt, no, when he **knew** he had betrayed the golden-eyed teen, he soon remembers the golden armbands Zuko had thrown at him last night. Twisting his body so he can reach for said accessories yet still hold Zuko securely, whom of which happens to be watching with thinly veiled curiosity until he reveals what it is he was going to grab.

"I forgot about those." Zuko murmurs thoughtfully,

"That just shows how much you _appreciated_ them," Jet chuckles wearily, latching one around Zuko's upper arm, making sure it was secure yet not tight enough to prove uncomfortable, "There."

"What about the other one?" Zuko asks, reaching out for said band only for Jet to move it out of his reach.

"Nah, I think I'll have this one."

"Taking it back?" Zuko teases,

"No, I'm not _taking it back."_ Jet mimics playfully, handing the other to Zuko and offering his arm up, thankfully the tawny boy hadn't put his shirt on yet, "I just want something to remember you by, y'know, and since you always wore these, I figured this would be best."

"That just shows how much I _appreciated_ them."

"True."

A cold silence falls upon the two as they eye the band the other currently sports, Jet moves his hand to rest upon Zuko's arm, his thumb rubbing soothing strokes over the metal band as well as the soft skin near said band, fully aware Zuko was currently looking at him from underneath those dark lashes, or well, at least on one side.

Jet finally whispers, "I'm going to miss you, you know that right?"

"You don't think I feel the same?"

Needing to feel Zuko against him, Jet rushes forward and places a kiss upon Zuko's lips, Zuko lets out a small noise of surprise but melts into the kiss nonetheless as Jet moves to hover over Zuko. Jet lets out a low growl as his beloved firebender wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips.

Zuko breathes out a needy, "Jet ~ ."

Grabbing Zuko's hips, he pulls him close, their groins brushing, "I know how you feel, but Spirits, I'm worried."

"Jet," Smellerbee begins, her voice trailing off as soon as she spots the current position the two boys are in, "Um, I'm not – I'm so sorry, but uh, the others are up and we're waiting for you whenever you're uh, done."

Jet sighs, "I'll be out soon."

They watch the girl leave before Jet catches Zuko's lips in another kiss, there's a desperation beginning to form inside him, swelling his throat shut, the little whine that comes from Zuko has Jet shivering, before they pull away, Jet sucks on Zuko's lower lip, pulling away with a smacking sound, they gaze at one another in a daze.

"When we get the time, we'll have to finish this ~ ," he brushes their groins together earning a whimper.

**oOo**

Waking up, feeling a little better than he had before he took his nap, Zuko found he'd slept well until it was lunch time, stretching his body out, he sighs happily, he swings his legs over the edge of the elevated bed, he figures he'll start on helping the twin sisters with lunch preparations, which includes lugging wood from one place to another.

As if things couldn't get any worse was all that kept running through Jet's mind as he's approached by the Avatar's gang, these guys were awfully nosy despite being considered the _good guys,_ Sokka accusing him of what he'd seen happen in the forest which Jet coolly plays off as the old man being an assassin sent to kill him, and even though Aang and Katara buy it, Sokka does not, in fact, it seems to have made the boy even **more** suspicious, he sends Jet a silent threat which he **would have** returned with one of his own if only he didn't need to keep up appearances, both Aang and Sokka exit the hut, Jet sighs tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Katara apologizes, sitting next to him, "He can be a jerk sometimes."

"It's fine, he was just shaken up is all." Jet shrugs, "Fire Nation will do that, they send someone one wouldn't dare suspect."

"Jet?" Katara begins, a blush forming on her soft features, Jet arches a brow, "I was wondering that maybe you can, you know, come with us, so Zuko won't be lonely."

"You know I'd love to," Jet smiles tiredly, "But I have people here that need me more, and I've still got things that need to be done before I decide to go anywhere."

"Oh, I see." Katara murmurs dejectedly.

"Cute." Jet smiles, placing a kiss upon the girl's forehead causing said girl to blush.

Casting a final glance at the blushing Water Tribe girl, he gives her a fond smile before exiting the hut they'd been in, scanning the area before him, he spots Zuko carrying a bunch of firewood with Sokka carrying little less than half, Zuko most likely declining his offer to carry half, taking a steadying breath, Jet approaches the two younger teens, exuding confidence as he took the entire pile of firewood from Zuko's grasp, offering said firebender a Cheshire like grin.

Zuko huffs, "I could have handled that you know."

"I know, but I like to spoil you ~ ." Jet purrs lovingly, placing a kiss upon Zuko's scar, the latter blushing at the contact, ignoring the look of annoyance tossed in his direction by Sokka.

The trio falls into a bout of silence as they walk towards the dining area where the sisters were beginning to prepare lunch, in hopes of breaking the silence, Zuko clears his throat, successfully capturing both boys' attention.

"So how was the mission?" he asks awkwardly,

Jet shrugs, "It went smooth, as usual."

"Smooth?" Sokka bites out, "You practically beat up an old guy!"

"What!?" Zuko looks to Jet who rolls his eyes,

"He was an assassin sent by the Fire Nation to kill me," Jet explains, "He had a hidden weapon along with poison."

Sokka hisses, "I didn't see it."

"That's because it was **hidden."** Jet growls, "You do know what **hidden** means, right?"

"I'm surprised you do, what with you flirting with my sister yet claiming you love Zuko!" Sokka spits, "If you ask me, I think you keep Zuko around because he's like a trophy for you! That's why you didn't want him to leave!"

"I don't mean anything by flirting with her so why don't you come off it! I'm pretty sure the _waterbender_ doesn't need her string bean of a brother to protect her!" Jet snarls, baring his teeth, "And no, I don't see him as a _trophy!_ I've known him since I was 11 fucking years old, he saved my life and I save his!"

" _Saved?_ How am I sure you didn't just abduct him thinking you saved him!?"

"You have **no** right accusing me like that." Jet snarls under his breath, "You barely even **know** us."

"I know enough to know Zuko doesn't belong here." Sokka sneers, by now the two had gathered a crowd of onlookers, Katara joining the crowd, watching them.

"Enough!" Zuko bellows, surprising the two boys, "I will **not** stand here being talked over! I get it! We all get it! You two don't like each other! So either you two get over yourselves and get along with one another or just stay the hell away from each other because I am getting **sick** and **tired** of listening to you two argue over pointless things that have nothing to do with anything! I am **tired** of the constant tension you two bring into the area! I'm **sick** and **tired** of constantly arguing with **someone** every single fucking day! So why don't you two shut the hell up once in a while because I am sick of being forced into watching you two glare each other down!" the two seem surprised, "Don't you **dare** look surprised, you'd have to be a complete **idiot** to not see the death threats you two send each other and I'm just **tired** of it all!"

After finishing his rant, he glares the two down before he pivots harshly on his heel, flames trailing after his fists as he storms away from the scene, grumbling irritably under his breath, leaving both Jet and Sokka watching him leave as well as the others that happen to catch the entire scene, finally, Jet sighs, handing the firewood to a nearby Freedom Fighter before taking off after the heated firebender, he finally catches up with the latter who plops himself down upon the ledge of the viewing platform.

"What do you want?" Zuko hisses, crossing his arms irritably over his chest.

"I came to apologize," Jet murmurs, sitting beside Zuko, "I uh, I didn't realize I was causing you that much stress."

"Oh really?" Zuko jeers, pinning Jet with a glare, "What gave you **that** idea?"

"I take it this is a bad time to tell you that you have beautiful eyes."

"It is."

"Then I won't, but you do."

"Oh please," Zuko sneers rolling his eyes irritably, "You've been causing me nothing **but** stress lately and I'm sick of it, it's becoming suffocating! In fact, you've been acting weird ever since _Katara_ showed up! If you're interested in her why don't you make your move already and leave me alone!"

"Zuko, I'm not interested in her." Jet sighs, trying to coax the other into an embrace, "You know I love you, I'd do anything to keep you at my side."

That statement alone **should have** signaled Zuko to the fact that something was amiss, yet the firebender allows the charming teen to soothe the raging fire within, allowing Jet to press their foreheads together as they usually would their eyes locking on one another.

"I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass recently," Jet began, lacing their fingers together, "It's just these guys just, I don't know, they set me on edge and it just pisses me off."

"Obviously." Zuko sighs, "Just, try to relax."

"I'll try."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little distracted - I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Rolling onto his side, Jet remains lying like this for a while before opening his eyes to the sight of Zuko's sleeping face, the firebender's moon kissed radiating with energy as well as heat, lids hiding those aureate irises, pale rose-pink lips part in a tantalizing sort of way, this brought a wistful smile to the leader's lips before turning on his other side, his back facing Zuko, he stays frozen momentarily before slinking out of bed, rising to his feet, he casts a wary glance over his shoulder to make sure the firebender was still asleep, satisfied, Jet sets about gathering his armor and swords. Casting one final look at Zuko's sleeping form, Jet feels the need to place a kiss upon the snoozing teen's forehead but thinks better of it for he doesn't want to wake the golden-eyed boy, instead, he exits the area before he feels his courage break, he has to meet the others and they need to get rid of the Fire Nation.

"Let's go."

The two worded command manages to rouse Sokka from his light slumber, brows knitting together, he makes his way towards the hut's entrance, poking his head out just in time to see figures using the lines, narrowing his eyes, Sokka pushes himself to rise, trying to remain silent as he too used the lines – once his feet touch a branch, he sticks to the shadows, watching as Jet and his goons with a large cartful of barrels, fully intent on finding out what it was these guys were planning. Nearing the ledge of the drop-off, Jet eyes the still sleeping village before looking to the skies, it was nearing morning and Zuko would be waking soon, he has to hurry this up, he turns to look at this chosen Freedom Fighters.

"Now listen," Jet begins, "Don't blow the dam until I give the signal, if it isn't timed just right, there's a chance the Fire Nation soldiers **could** survive."

"But what about the people in the village?" The Duke inquires, jumping from the cart, his big eyes looking to his leader, "Won't they be wiped out too?"

Taking on a solemn expression, Jet approaches the youngest of the group and places a hand upon his shoulder, making sure to kneel before the boy so they were eye level with one another to ensure maximum clarity.

"Duke," Jet sighs, "That's the price of ridding this place of the Fire Nation, war has its price."

"Like Zuko leaving?" The Duke questions innocently, tilting his head to the side, "That's his price, leaving us?"

"Yeah." Jet murmurs, rising to his feet, he looks to Longshot, "Now remember, don't blow the dam until I give the signal, got it?"

Watching that boy, Longshot, nod, Sokka can't help but grit his teeth, he can't believe these guys were going along with Jet's insane plan, agreeing just like that! Someone grabs his wolf's tail, hauling him to his feet causing him to grunt in pain, the sensation was soon accompanied by the cold, biting sting of a steel dagger pressing against his throat.

"Looks like we got company." Smellerbee growls, her and Pipsqueak shoving Sokka before Jet.

"Ah, Sokka," Jet grins, "I'm so glad you could join us."

"Drop the act Jet!" Sokka hisses, "I heard all about your plan! You lied to Katara and Aang! Even Zuko!"

"You leave him out of this." Jet hisses, his demeanor darkening, "At least I won't have to repeat myself."

"Why you're doing is **crazy!** There are innocent lives down there!" Sokka exclaims, rising to his feet, "Not just those Fire Nation soldiers! There are mothers, fathers, sons, daughters – there are people living down there! They don't deserve this!"

"Oh Sokka," Jet tsks, "You **disappoint** me, I thought someone like you would understand the costs of war – oh well, Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, why don't you take Sokka for a walk, a long walk."

The two aforementioned grabs both Sokka's arms and begin leading him away from the area.

"I won't let you get away with this!"

Jet merely ignores this little outburst in favor of making sure the others knew their locations and positions, making sure everything was perfect.

**oOo**

A spark turns into a content fire that rouses Zuko from his sleep, signaling that the sun was indeed up, he could feel the inner fire twisting, swirling, lapping at his body in an attempt at freedom, could **feel** it beneath his skin, flowing through his veins, instead of appeasing the flame's desire, he rolls onto his side only to find that Jet's spot is currently absent of its own, frowning, the sleep riddled mind of the firebender search for any particular reason the other was gone when it dawns on him, today was the day he'd be leaving with the Avatar and his buddies which meant Jet would most likely be working on that mission of his. Pushing himself to sit up, Zuko draws his knees to his chest, hugging his legs, he can feel a heavy weight where he was sure his heart belonged, he knows he'll miss the older boy, but he didn't think it would be **this** bad. Each day, he would try and imagine himself in new and exotic places, seeing different people, the prospect of it excited him, and it works to levy some of that sadness he feels only for it to come back, sighing, he forces himself out of bed, his limbs feeling like 10 pounds of lead. Walking along the hut's wall, he grabs the sheath that holds his dual dao and straps it to his back, making sure it was snug, he looks around the hut, searching for his bag before remembering that the air-bison's saddle should already have it stashed along with the others' bags, casting a final glance towards the bed, Zuko purses his lips, looking back towards the outer world, it's still pretty early, Jet should **still** be on his mission, he'll just drop by, spend as much time as he can with the other before he has to depart.

**35 MINUTES LATER**

Wandering around the familiar forest looking for Jet proves to be harder than he had originally thought, he slows to a stop, looking around the area, maybe he _should have_ asked Jet where the mission would be taking place, he hears the howling of wind close by, he can't feel anything, he looks up into the trees, the leaves don't seem to be moving, so where could that noise be coming from? The all too familiar sound of Jet fighting rang loud within his ears followed by the Avatar's yelp, this kicks the firebender into high gear as he begins his search for the two, he can't see them on so maybe, his thoughts stop as he notices the leaves fall around him, holding his hand out, a leaf falls into his palm, frowning, the golden-eyed teen looks up in time to see Aang send a gust of wind slamming into Jet, the latter hitting his back against the trunk, and hard.

"Jet?" Zuko breathes.

Gritting his teeth as the Avatar sends another burst of air, he shoots a large fireball towards the Avatar causing both fighters dodge the suddenness of the flame as it flies between the two, dissipating into nothing a few short feet away from the two, the two look down in time to see Zuko using his fire to propel himself towards the branch they were fighting on, kicking out at Aang causes another firebolt to appear, forcing Aang to dodge yet his sleeve manages to catch fire landing safely, Zuko's already poised, ready for a fight.

"Zuko wait - !" Aang tries only for a burst of fire hurtling at his head causing him to duck,

"Thanks Fire-Bird." Jet murmurs, placing a hand upon Zuko's shoulder,

"What's going on?" Zuko questions, blasting Aang with a large wave of fire,

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later, for now, we need to keep him busy."

Nodding, Zuko grabs his swords from their sheath in one fluid movement, ready to fight at Jet's side as the latter readies his own dual swords, from where she was, she spots a burst of flame light up the area causing her heart to speed up, what was going on over there? Rushing to the site, she notices that Jet was still chasing after Aang, only this time, Zuko has joined in, the two currently tag teaming Aang who was still trying his best not to hurt either of the boys, gritting her teeth, she can't help but wonder if Zuko has been in on the whole plan as well, she silently hopes Aang will be alright.

Managing to hook his sword behind Aang's ankle, Jet gives a harsh tug sending the boy sprawling on his back, giving Zuko an opening to strike, his sword aims for the boy's chest, Aang, seeing the incoming hazard rolls off to the side, falling off the branch just as Zuko's sword embeds itself within the branch where Aang had been lying, snarling, Zuko yanks the sword from the bark, Jet already after the Avatar, he spots the two in time to see Jet slam into Aang sending the young boy falling hard on his back, landing with a heavy thud, Jet lands safely on his feet. Seeing this, Zuko begins making his way down when he hears Jet wheeze as if he'd been hit, looking over the edge of the branch he was currently balancing on, he sees the girl, Katara sending blast after blast crashing into Jet until he was backed up against another tree, freezing him to said tree, his body reacts on its own, dispatching a barrage of firebolts with him jumping shortly after, the girl manages to spot the incoming attack and brought up a thick ice shield, using his flames to slow his descent allowing him to land harmlessly, his eyes glowing with anger, the shield turns to liquid revealing the girl is just as angry.

"I bet you planned this all along, didn't you!?" Katara shouts, eyes glassy, directing a large water whip in his direction, Zuko counters with a flame shield, "You probably never even **wanted** to be Aang's teacher!"

"I did!" Zuko growls, body radiating a large amount of heat forcing nearby vegetation to wither, he conjures up to a large ball of fire, throwing it at the girl, "Until now! Until I realized you guys were no better than my father!" he sent another fireball, "Than this stupid war!"

"You guys are no better than bandits!"

"You guys are traitors!"

Both benders retract their arms at the same time, hurling a large wave of their respectful element at one another, the second the opposite elements touch one another produces a large amount of steam, sending both Katara and Zuko sprawling backwards, a heavy cloud of steam blanketing the area, only the sound of water sizzling could be heard, groaning, Zuko weakly pushes himself to his knees, his body aching, he could hear the Avatar and Katara somewhere on the opposite side, a birdcall, echo throughout the air, another soon sounds, this time close by, the steam, **Jet.**

"W-what're you doing?" Zuko rasps, steadying himself,

"What was that!?" Katara asks, alarmed.

"Just signaling a friend." is all Jet says.

An orangish-red light emerges from the forest on the opposite side of the river, it sails through the air, completing its arch, now falling to the ground, both Aang and Katara instantly runs towards the drop-off while Zuko struggles with what to attend to first, though the sound of an explosion going off makes his mind up for him, jogging towards the drop-off, he sees a large waves of water burst forth from the dam, zipping through the riverbed and towards a – village – he froze along with the other two.

"Happy now?" Katara spits, it was unclear whether she was talking to Jet or Zuko, maybe both,

"I – I didn't," Zuko tries to find his voice, watching as the roaring water engulfing the small town.

"He didn't know." a third voice concludes,

"Sokka!" both Aang and Katara exclaims in unison.

"Sokka? What're you doing!?" Jet hisses, "How did you - ?"

"Escape? Let's just say you need to teach your **henchmen** how to tie a decent knot." Sokka sneers, Jet snarls, the former turning his attention to the three standing before the drop-off, "After I escaped, I knew there wouldn't be any time to find any of you so I ran to the village and warned everyone about what was coming, at first they didn't believe me, but then an old man, the one you had attacked in the forest," he pointedly glares at Jet, "He vouched for me, managed to help me get everyone out there in time."

" **Traitor!"** Jet spits.

"I'm not the traitor here." Sokka counters coolly.

Three pairs of eyes fall accusingly on Jet, the boy meeting the three stares with a feral glare, Sokka maneuvers Appa as to where he could land upon the small clearing, the two younger members of the team getting ready to board until they turn to Zuko who was frowning at the ground just before the toes of his shoes.

"Zuko?" Aang calls tentatively, "Do you still want to be my firebending teacher?"

"Now that you know he isn't the bad guy here." Sokka states flippantly.

"Y-yeah, just, just give me a minute." Zuko murmurs, walking towards Jet, the three casting each other furtive glances before looking back to Zuko who slows to stop a foot before Jet, "Jet."

"Zuko, listen I – everything that I did, I did to keep you here, with me."

"I believe you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah," Zuko chuckles sluggishly, "Believe it or not, but there's something I need to ask."

"What?"

"Did you sleep with Katara?"

Those dark chocolate eyes instantly darts from his own giving him the answer he was searching for, the action leaving Zuko feeling cold despite the flame within, but he wants to hear it from the Freedom Fighter's mouth, wants to hear it in the Freedom Fighter's voice, yet the taller teen refuses to answer causing the firebender to sigh, he grabs either side of Jet's head, bringing their foreheads together, resting against one another, their noses touching, their eyes finally meeting.

"Did you?"

"Yes." Jet sighs, Zuko feels his heart sink and his vision becomes blurry, he turns away, "But I **swear** it meant nothing! It wasn't, she, she wasn't **you, Gods** Zuko, she wasn't, even as we, I couldn't, I just couldn't stop thinking about you!" Katara gasps, "I could fucking care less about her! All I wanted was for you to stay I only screwed her because I needed to make sure I had her **full** cooperation, do you know how **easy** that was! Zuko – I just wanted you to stay."

"You're **sick!"** Katara shouts, "I can't **believe** I let you - ! I – I, I think I'm going to be sick."

" _You're sick!?"_ Jet sneers venomously, "How do you think **I** felt!? I didn't **want** to! I only did just to make sure I had you wrapped tighter around my finger, I **needed** to make sure everything went according to plan, you were nothing more to me than some pawn I could **manipulate."**

"Shut up!" Sokka snaps, "Don't you **dare** talk about **my** sister like that!"

"Or **what!?"** Jet hisses, "You'll **freeze** me to a tree? I hate to break it to you but I'm already frozen!"

" **Enough!"** Zuko snarls, fists clenching, "Let's just go."

A snarl escapes Sokka's lip but he refrains from saying anything else, merely glaring at Jet as Aang helps Katara up, the Avatar turning to Zuko who stands glaring at Jet who looks ashamed yet angry, letting out a quiet snort, Zuko allows Aang to help him up onto their sky-bison companion – once in the skies, Zuko cast a final glare at the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't go back to sleep and I woke up WAY-Y-Y TOO early! I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender!

_Off-key humming echoes throughout the darkened room as a tanned hand gingerly toys with long black ebony locks, twirling a silken tendril of black hair around an index finger, a moon-kissed pigmented hand cupping the jaw of a 15 year old tanned boy, a tawny hand entwining it's fingers with pale, lithe digits as honey irises met chocolate orbs, light rose-pink colored lips pull back into a warm,_ _**adoring** _ _smile, the smile was mirrored by the tan boy while he nuzzles into the pale hand sending foreign jolts straight to their hearts._

" _I like-_ _ **like**_ _you, Zuko." Jet murmurs, stopping his dissonant lullaby, a blush spreading across his features,_

" _I like-_ _ **like**_ _you too, Jet." a 14 year old Zuko smiles, his thumb stroking the skin of Jet's jaw line._

_Both boys continue basking within the feel of the love that begins to blossom as they gaze at one another, young Zuko was resting his head upon young Jet's lap, allowing the older boy to play with his shoulder length locks, both youngsters unaware they had a spectator, said onlooker reaches an alabaster hand out towards the two only to come in contact with an unseen force, frowning to himself, Zuko reels his hand from the invisible wall separating him from the memory playing out before him, placing both his palms upon the barrier just to feel close, he casts his gaze back to the scene, taking in the way his past self smiles up at young Jet, the two were_ _**inseparable** _ _after they revealed their attraction to one another:_

" _Is it okay?" Jet asks,_

" _Is what okay?" Zuko blinks,_

" _If I - ," the blush across Jet's features deepens, "If I kissed you?"_

" _Y-you want to kiss me?" Zuko stammers, a furious blush painting his face, "I – why?"_

" _Well, b-because it's what people do when they, like-_ _ **like**_ _each other," Jet explains, now a little unsure, "So can I?"_

" _I – I guess."_

_Tears begin gathering at the corners of Zuko's eyes as he watches a young Jet dip his head down towards the young Zuko, both flushed from embarrassment and something_ _**foreign,** _ _their eyes still open, watching one another as their lips_ _**barely** _ _brush, yet the contact was enough to take both their breaths away, a soft sensation spreads across Zuko's lips as the two younger versions' lips meet causing him to bring his hand up, fingers tentatively feeling his mouth, he remembers that sensation. Pursing his lips and shutting his eyes, he turns away from the younger versions of him and Jet, his heart breaking even more._

" _Zuko?"_

_Reopening his eyes, he looks into the darkness now surrounding him; he looks back only to find that the memory is gone._

" _Zuko?" the voice calls again, "Zuko, wake up."_

Inhaling sharply, Zuko shoots forward, looking wildly about before his gaze falls upon Sokka who stares at him, a look of clear-cut concern written within his eyes while the rest of his body tries to feign impassiveness, grimacing, the firebender scans the area around them only to find both Katara and Aang fast asleep in their bedrolls across the small fire greedily devouring the firewood, he chooses to concentrate upon the flames lashing out towards the heavens.

"What's wrong?" Zuko rasps, fists clenching his own sleeping bag,

"I – nothing, you were crying in your sleep," Sokka admits sheepishly, "I uh, thought I should wake you up."

"I was?" Zuko brings a hand to his face, just as Sokka had said, he felt the trail of salty tears, upset, he wipes at his eyes furiously.

"I – so um, do you – wanna talk about it, or something?"

"No."

"Oh, okay." Sokka murmurs, looking away, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll uh, you can go back to sleep now, if you want I mean."

"I - ," Zuko sighs, now staring hard at his sleeping bag, "Did – did they see?"

"Huh – oh, oh no, it was uh, it was just me." Sokka stammers, "I – it's cool, er, not cool that you were crying! I mean it's cool if you want to cry! I just meant it was _cool_ in a way that meant I didn't mind that you cry! I cry sometimes too, I mean, I don't _cry_ per se, not a lot, but I - ," he trails off as soon as he notices Zuko's confused expression, **"Ugh!** I'll just be over there now, so if you need me then _yeah - ,"_

The older teen watches as the other boy rises to his feet, walking towards his own sleeping bag, brows knitting, Zuko lays himself back down, turning so his back was facing the group, he wasn't sure he even **wanted** to sleep now – sitting before the small campfire, Sokka casts an unsure gaze upon Zuko's still form, he couldn't believe he told the older boy he **cries,** now the firebender probably thinks he's a sap! Face-palming himself, Sokka falls backwards, arms stretched out while his legs remain crisscrossed, eyes star-bound, he had a guess as to why the other had been crying, he turns his head to the right, looking at his baby sister's sleeping form.

Katara is a strong girl, and he **knows** it, but after Jet revealed she was just some sort of **play-thing** to him and his stupid scheme, she just – broke, there was no other way he could explain it. As soon as they'd gotten far enough away from the forest she let the tears flow, Aang had tried to console her only for the girl to push him away, closing in on herself even more, so he had handed the reigns over to the airbender and tried his hand at consoling her, instead of pushing him away like she'd done to their friend, she flung herself into his arms and began sobbing into his chest, soaking his shirt with salty tears. For this, he felt bad, she was his baby sister, and he let a bastard like **Jet** touch her! What's worse was he didn't even **know** about it until he overheard Jet. Looking back to the starry skies above, he can't help but ask himself:

"Why do good people **always** get hurt?"

**oOo**

Fire sparking to life, growing brighter, stronger – blazing cords striking out, twisting, twining, **demanding** that it's keeper wake and tend to it, of course, it rouses the poor firebender from his troubled sleep, eyelids fluttering, vision clearing, inhaling deeply, Zuko holds the breath a mere moment before exhaling a small surge of fire, sating his inner fire for a second or so, he pushes himself into a sitting position, he glances over his shoulder to find the camp fire had died out and all three still fast asleep, looking towards the east where he feels the pull coming from, he knows the sun is starting to rise therefore he too should rise, his stomach gives an involuntary growl, Zuko can't help but look down at his stomach, placing a hand over it to quiet the organ, he was sure he'd seen a river a while back so maybe he could gather some fish, cook it for breakfast, what better way to pull his weight than by cooking breakfast for the others?

_A delicious aroma wafts through the air making Sokka's mouth water, he was currently sitting before a large grandiose table with a variety of food set before him along with chalices full of who knows what, he was more interested in the food, just then, movement catches his attention causing him to look over, and what he sees makes his jaw drop. There stands Zuko in nothing more than Sokka's shirt with a seductive look plastered over his features._

_Zuko purrs, "I hope you're hungry."_

_All the Water Tribe boy can do is swallow the lump in his throat and nod, he hears Zuko_ _ **giggle**_ _before he strides towards him, he sits upon Sokka's lap and wraps his arms around his shoulders, Sokka feels his mouth go dry –_ Aang had been trying to wake Sokka when the latter suddenly wraps his arms around him, yanks him forward sending Aang stumbling atop of him, and before any of the three can move, he plants a big, awkward, sloppy kiss upon the poor boy's lips.

" _SOKKA!"_ Katara practically shrieks, startling her brother from his sleep.

She and Zuko watch as he jumps to his feet, Aang instantly crawling away from the other boy while rubbing at his mouth and spitting animatedly, the young teen was currently holding his boomerang high in the air as if expecting an attack.

"Are we being attacked!?" Sokka shouts, looking around for danger, upon finding none, he frowns, his arm falling limply to his side before looking to his three human companions who stare at him, "I – what's going on?"

Katara shouts, "You _**KISSED**_ Aang!"

"I **did** not!" Sokka huffs, crossing his arms over his chest which is puffed out; he then looks to Zuko who was staring at him as well, "Did I?" Zuko nods, "Aw _man - !_ It's not like I meant to! It's just – I was dreaming!"

"Eww, Sokka!" Katara grimaces, covering her eyes, "We don't want to see that!"

"See what?" Sokka asks, looking helpless,

"Must have been a pretty good dream," Zuko murmurs, poking at the firewood with a stick, "Because that's not the only thing your dream caused."

Sokka's brows knit together as his mind tries to work out what Zuko meant, it finally registers that his pants are feeling uncomfortably tight, looking down, he notices a bulge between his legs, he slams his legs shut, both Aang and Zuko are looking away awkwardly meanwhile Katara's got her hands over her eyes.

"I'm a guy! What am I supposed to do!?" Sokka defends as he tries to cover himself his shirt, "Zuko should know how it is!"

"Please don't bring me into this." Zuko rumbles tending to the fire.

" _ **Spirits, Sokka!**_ Why are you **even** asking **us!?"** Katara hisses, "Just, just go away until it's over!"

"But I'm hungry!" Sokka whines,

"Sokka!"

"Fine, I'm going."

Silence fell upon the three others, even Momo and Appa seem quiet, and Katara still has her hands over her eyes when she asks:

"Is he gone?"

"Yup." came Zuko's reply,

"Good," she huffs, "As if I don't have enough things to deal with," she and Zuko flinch, finally the girl sighs, "Zuko I, I'm sorry."

"No," Zuko breathes, "I should be the one apologizing," he toys with the firewood, watching the embers fly outward, "I should have known what he was planning; I lived with the guy for Gods' sakes!"

The girl purses her lips before rising to her feet, making her way towards the firebender who eyes her warily, it was when she envelopes him within a hug that he realizes what it was she was doing, at first, he's tense, his body slowly relaxing as the girl kneels at his side, her arms still wrapped around him.

"I – I didn't know," she whispers, "I thought he was – he didn't, I thought you two were friends, I didn't think, didn't bother to ask, I should have known better," the boy she holds soon feels tears wetting his shoulder, "If I had **known** I wouldn't have - ," she hiccups, "Wouldn't have done what I did! If only I knew! I'm so, so sorry!"

Looking to Aang who nods, Zuko watches the Avatar walk away, giving the two some privacy, slowly, he wraps his arms around the girl's crying form, he'd never really had to console anyone other than Jet, but that was simply saying a few words, nodding, then moving on – and maybe a little sex session, but he was sure that method didn't work for Katara, and he wasn't willing to try any of it.

"It's okay," Zuko murmurs, "I forgive you, it's not like you knew, and I should have known he wouldn't say anything, I – it's my fault that it happened, the signs were there, I just, I don't know, I guess I just didn't see them. All I can say now is he played us both, Katara; we're in the same boat."

Now **his** tears were falling freely, he shuts his eyes, angry at himself for crying, angry for crying over that bastard, angry at his father, angry at the world, he was just **ANGRY.** Finally Katara pulls away, sniffing as she wipes her tears away, Zuko wipes at his own, she gives him a meek smile which he returns with a weary upturn of his lips, and the two remain silent, unsure of what to do next, yet they knew that wasn't the last time they'd have to deal with the aftermath of what Jet had done to them.

**oOo**

Dark mahogany eyes stare lifelessly at the golden band within their hands, Jet wasn't sure if he wants to throw the cursed thing away or hold onto it for dear life, hell, he wasn't sure what **Zuko** would do with the armband he had, sighing, he tosses it unceremoniously upon the bed and begins pacing the hut that once held so many good memories now turned into painful reminders of what he'd lost with his little stunt, he'd been freed from his icy prison by his main group of Freedom Fighters shortly after the others left, and surprisingly enough, he didn't feel cold, he felt maybe it had to do with the fact that he couldn't feel **anything.**

"Jet, are you okay?" came Smellerbee's worried voice, "We're all worried about you, maybe you should get something to eat, get some rest."

"I'm fine." Jet's voice sounding foreign to the two, "I just – I just need some time to myself, that's all."

"I – okay then, but remember, you still got the rest of us, we're still **here** for you." she murmurs, "We'll be waiting for your orders."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jet murmurs, "But first, I need to ask something of you, I need you to find me something strong enough to hold that," he points towards the band, "Yet long enough for me to make a necklace of it. Think you can do that for me?"

"Of course."

Smellerbee murmurs before leaving her friend to tackle his demons, she **wants** to help him, hell, they all did, but the only one he'd ever allowed the honor of opening up to fully was the **cause** of Jet's mood as well as gone, Jet watches the girl leave before turning his attention back to the band in question, lying upon the bed innocently, he knew that if he threw it away, he'd regret it later on. Instead, the teen moves to sit next to the object, that hateful cloud that had managed to blur his judgment had suddenly lifted as the Avatar's group left, leaving Jet frozen to the tree, leaving Jet to face what **he** had done, showing just how much of a monster he'd became. Not only did he try to wipe out an entire village, but he'd slept with a girl he hadn't much cared for, lied to the one who truly understood him, hurt said person **and** attacked the Avatar, in short, he fucked up.

Tears begin rolling down his cheeks causing Jet to shut his eyes, gritting his teeth, he buries his face within his hands, trying to fight back the tears that stung his eyes, sniffing, he rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hands and sighs, the tears persist. Sitting hunched over, the gleam of the band recaptures his attention, facing the object, he stares at it for a good minute before he lets out a feral growl, reaching for the damned thing, he throws it as hard as he can at the wall, bitterly hoping that it would somehow break, the accessory simply hits the wall, bounces off, falls to the floor, and rolls in a complete circle before falling on its side. The action wasn't enough to sate his anger, he grabs one of his hook swords and tosses it followed shortly by the other, the loud clatter of metal on metal grating on his ears, it only angers him even more, he begins grabbing whatever is in reach and just flings it around the room, not caring if he broke his various trophies, not caring if he lost something, he just needs to feel **something** – he upturns the table, tosses the pillows, shreds the bed, he does whatever he can to let the anger out.

In the end, he was spent, simply standing amidst the damage he'd caused before falling to his knees, tilting his head back, he just **screams** until he's out of breath, finally letting out a heartbroken cry, he begins sobbing angrily – outside the hut stands Smellerbee and Longshot, the two trading concerned glances with one another, the other Freedom Fighters were now gathering around the two, each and every one of them just as concerned for their leader as the next.

"Someone's gotta talk to him." Lang finally speaks up, "So I'll do it."

"Why you?" Smellerbee hisses, "I'm not sure if you realize this, but Jet doesn't _like_ you."

"I know that," Lang sneers, "Which is why, if something happens, he won't regret yelling at me later on, besides I'm not afraid of him."

"And he was a close friend of Zuko's." Longshot states, "It should be him."

"I – Longshot, are you crazy!?" Smellerbee exclaims, he merely hardens his look at her causing the girl to sigh, "Fine, whatever, but if something **does** happen, don't come crying to us."

"I won't."

Everyone watches Lang enter the hut, all keeping silent in hopes to hear what would be said – inside; Lang spots Jet sitting upon the ground, the entire place a complete wreck.

"You know Zuko would tell you to clean this place up, right?" Lang snickers,

"He would, wouldn't he?" Jet chuckles quietly, voice hoarse, "Listen, I've been thinking, maybe you should take over,"

"What?" Lang reels, "I was expecting yelling, or something, I dunno, different?"

"I'm too tired to yell, I'll be heading out tomorrow, I can't stand this place anymore," he sighs, rising to his feet, "I'm going to try my luck out in the world, I can't stay here anymore, I realize what I tried to do was wrong, **I** was wrong, maybe, out there, I can find my way again, I'm afraid if I stay here, I'll just repeat the same mistake, only this time no one will be around to stop me and, and I might succeed."

"I understand." Lang murmurs, he lets out a weary chuckle, "Man, things are going to be different with you gone."

"Hopefully for the better."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"Why should I?" Jet snorts, "I'm sure they can hear me from **OUTSIDE.** "

The two teenage males hear muttering as well as a crowd of footsteps running off in the direction of their respected huts, soon Jet turns a hard gaze on Lang, the latter meeting it head on with one of his own,

"And if I ever return," Jet begins, "I don't want to find out that you allowed this place to burn down."

"It won't happen."

"Good."

Finally Smellerbee and Longshot enter the hut, the two males looking to them, the two companions were wearing a look of determination upon their features, Smellerbee steps up first, Longshot placing a hand upon her shoulder,

"We're going with you Jet," she declares, Longshot nods, "Someone's gotta look out for your dumb ass."

"Gee, thanks." Jet snickers,

"Well, I'll make sure you guys have enough supplies before you hit the road." Lang interrupts, giving himself an excuse to leave,

Silence reigns once again when Smellerbee hands Jet a thin black corded rope, he arches a brow as he takes the offered item,

"It's for the necklace, or whatever it is you're going to make," Smellerbee explains, "Found it in the bag of jewelry you tried to bribe Zuko with."

A fond smile crosses his lips as he nods, Jet grabs the armlet and loops the dark rope through it before tying it, and he places it around his neck, the metal band resting heavily against his chest, just over his heart – he'll hold on to the thing until he makes peace with himself, and possibly Zuko if their paths ever cross again.

"Since Zuko's with the Avatar's group," Smellerbee begins, "Do you think we'll hear about them?"

"Probably."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," Jet sighs, "It's one way of knowing he's still alive and kicking."

Silence.

"I heard Ba-Sing-Se is untouched by the war," Smellerbee says, "We could start fresh, start over."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter - I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

After the whole Omashu incident and the big **reveal** of Zuko's heritage, Sokka found that the older boy was starting to withdraw from the rest of the group, him included, and that just **bothered** him to no end but he wasn't entirely sure what he could do to get the firebender over the angst-storm he's currently created over himself, after seeing those three familiar faces from the past, the oldest of the group could feel something shift within him, and he wasn't blind to hot it was beginning to affect him, his bending being the first and foremost area, shortly followed by his temper – feeling eyes on him, Zuko casts a glance at the other three who were currently giving him a wide berth.

"What!?" Zuko finally snaps, "Why do you all **keep** staring at me like I'm some kind of – some **ANIMAL!?"**

"No! No, no, no!" Aang shakes his head and hands, "We're just worried about you ! That's all!"

"Instead of _worrying_ about me, why don't you _worry_ about defeating my _father!"_ Zuko shouts, jumping to his feet, the others flinch, "That's right! He's my **father!** The **great** Fire Lord of the **almighty** Fire Nation is **my** father!"

"Zuko – we know this must be hard for you, but - ,"

"But what!?" Zuko hisses, interrupting Katara, **"None** of you can **possibly** relate to what **I'm** going through right now! So what words of **encouragement** do you have for me!?" the fire begins raising higher, causing the group to tense, "Huh Katara!? What do you have for me!?"

"Leave her alone." Sokka snarls, rising to his feet, "She's only worried about you, you jerk."

"Why don't you **make** me?" Zuko challenges, glaring Sokka down.

Only the crackling of fire provides any sort of background noise, other than that, it seems as if the world didn't want to provoke the firebender more so than he already was.

"That isn't what's bothering you," Aang finally speaks, voice strangely steady, "You miss Jet."

The name alone was enough to fill Zuko's chest with an empty feeling, only Sokka sees the shift within the firebender's bright eyes, Aang had hit the nail on the head.

"What would you know about who I do and don't miss?"

With that, the firebender walks away leaving the three in a tense silence, both Water Tribe siblings look to Aang who shakes his head.

"He really does miss him," Katara finally speaks, "Doesn't he."

"Why would he miss **that** jerk!?" Sokka huffs, crossing his arms, "From what I saw, the jerk did nothing but lie and cheat on him."

"Think about it," Aang begins sagely, looking into the fire that was a little more than erratic, "Katara, did Jet tell you when they met?"

"Uh – he said they met when he was 11." Katara answers thoughtfully,

"And Zuko's a year younger than him." Sokka adds helpfully, "He's 16 now."

"Right, so they've known each other for a good **six years."** Aang continues, "And I'm only piecing things together, but Jet said he was orphaned at 8 years old, 3 years later, he meets Zuko, takes him in, gives him a home, food, friends. They lived together, watched each other's backs, became friends, and eventually more. Separating from Jet must have been one of **the** hardest things for him to do, and even though Jet did what he did, I could tell he cared for Zuko just as much as Zuko cared for him, he must be just as devastated as Zuko is about the other's absence."

"He needs someone to talk to." Sokka begins, "And I'll do it."

"Why you?" Aang questions curiously, going back to being a kid, "I **am** the Avatar, I help people."

"Yeah," Sokka sighs, looking off in the direction Zuko had disappeared, "But I think he needs to talk to someone closer to his age group **and** someone who his jerk of a boyfriend didn't cheat on him with."

"Yeah, you got a point." Katara admits sheepishly, "We'll be here then."

"Good luck, Sokka."

**oOo**

Finding Zuko proved to be harder than he'd originally thought, at least until he spots scorch marks leading off through the bushes, after pushing past the vegetation, Sokka's foot slips and he goes tumbling down the small hill, and after what seems like hours, he lands within a pond, pushing himself up, he spots Zuko sitting on the other side of the pond, completely dry.

"Zuko?" Sokka calls out, "You uh, you okay?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Listen," Sokka puffs his chest up, "You don't need to be such a – a **jerk** about everything!"

"Just leave me alone."

"We're all a **team,** you can't pull away from us all of a sudden! I thought we were friends!"

Zuko's brow knits, "Friends?"

"Er – well, y-yeah," Sokka blushes, rubbing the back of his head, "At least I like to think we're friends, at least me and you, I don't know about you and Aang, you guys seem to be on a teacher/student level, and Katara, I saw you guys the other day and well, she was the one who eh – anyway, that's not the point! The point is, we're worried about you."

"Well it's none of your business," Zuko grouses, "Katara's least of all."

"Hey! Don't you blame **my** sister for **your** boyfriend's cheating-jerkiness!" Sokka snaps, storming towards Zuko, "And maybe it isn't any of my business! Maybe you'd rather talk to someone else - !"

"Leave him out of it!" Zuko shouts, rising to his feet, glaring daggers at Sokka, "Why don't you learn some common sense before you come here _trying_ to _cheer_ me up, because you obviously don't know **anything** about me! Do you even **think** before you **speak!? Leave. Me. Alone!"**

"What is that going to accomplish!? Sure, you'll stay here, mope around a bit, but when you come back that feeling you're feeling now is only going to get worse!" Sokka shouts, "I'm sorry I'm not the one you want to talk to right now, I'm sorry I'm not – I'm sorry I'm not **Jet!"** Sokka begins feeling his throat swell, but his mind refuses to let him shut his mouth now, the words spilling out, "Zuko – **Spirits** I just, I **care** about you! Ever since I first saw you – your eyes, your voice, your humor, dry as it may be, just, everything, everything about you is – you're beautiful to me, regardless of the scar, **hell,** I think you look amazing with it! You're just – you, it's," Sokka sighs, "And damn if seeing you like this doesn't make me feel like a complete and total **loser."**

Blinking, Zuko stares at the soaked teen, forcing himself to look the Water Tribesman in the eyes, the firebender is the first to look away, a small blush covering his features.

**oOo**

Entering the inn, Jet finds himself a spot at the bar and sits down heavily, he's tired physically, mentally, **and** emotionally – just then, he catches a few words from the two guys sitting next to him:

"I hear the Fire Nation's lost Prince is helping the Avatar."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Omashu."

"Isn't that place overrun by the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah, but the Avatar and his friends helped everyone escape."

Allowing a tired yet fond smile cross his features, Jet decides he might as well forget his little goal of getting drunk off his ass and heads back to the camp lest Smellerbee and Longshot throw a fit and come searching for him, at least he knew Zuko was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently become obsessed with Loki x Zuko and I really don't know how that came about, maybe because they're both my favorite characters? I don't know - but then I got to thinking, what would their ship name be? Frostfire? Loko? IDK?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender ~

On their journey to Ba-Sing-Se, Jet and his two loyal friends heard numerous and various tales revolving around the Avatar and his group of benders, and each time a tale was recounted, it seems as if it was becoming more and more heroic, enough so that the tales were beginning to enlighten the people and causing some to rise against their oppressors, and while it soothed Jet's frayed nerves to know people were beginning to grow a backbone, he cared more for team Avatar's firebending member, or as the world was beginning to call him: The Fallen Prince.

Or even: The Forgotten Prince.

And knowing Zuko as well as he did, Jet knew the latter would anger the firebender more than the first.

"I hear the Avatar and his friends are going to Ba-Sing-Se."

Subtly tilting his head in the direction of the two male refugees, Jet knew he failed at subtly, or at least where his friends were concerned, for Smellerbee gives him an amused expression causing him to offer a grin in return. Sometimes he hated how well they knew him.

"Why?"

"I dunno. But they're going to be there!"

"Would they even **allow** the Prince in the city? What if he tries something?"

Jet frowns, Zuko would never do anything to hurt anyone.

"What? Like a double-agent?" the scruffy man huffs, "Please, he'd have to be really dedicated. They say he's been missing since he was 10 and when he finally shows up, he shows up with the Avatar. The Fire Nation's Princess tried killing him!"

"Wonder where he's been for these past few years."

"Who knows." the scruffy man shrugs, "All I know is the Fire Lord wants his son captured and take back to the Fire Nation."

"Probably for execution."

"Maybe they'll just throw him in jail."

Not able to listen any longer, Jet pushes off the wooden beam he had been resting comfortably against, he makes his way to the boat's railing alone, both Smellerbee and Longshot knowing he'd want to be left alone after something such as that, funny how something so simple could bother him. Crossing his arms heavily upon the wooden guard railing, Jet looks into the cold-looking water; he honestly hadn't expected his separation from Zuko to take such a heavy toll on his psyche. Maybe that's what it was like to be in love with someone and not be with them, or maybe he was just crazy. Who knows?

"Excuse me young man."

"Huh?" blinking, Jet looks to the fat old man with a silly straw hat.

"Are you Jet by any chance?" the old man continues, the rim of his hat hiding his eyes, "Leader of the Freedom Fighters?"

Jet tenses, "Depends on who's asking."

In his peripherals, he can see both Longshot and Smellerbee straightening their stances, readying themselves to jump in if need be. A full bellied laugh snaps his attention back to the old man. Said man tilts his head back a little, allowing Jet to look into his eyes, his extremely bright honey eyes. Eyes that vaguely resembled Zuko's own – which means:

"You're a firebender." Jet frowns, his voice just a growl, hand twitching towards his hook sword.

"That I am." the old man sighs, "I am also the one who grieved for his lost nephew for six long years. Hoping against hope that I did not lose another son to the hatred born between nations." Jet's only **mildly** curious as to **why** he's even **talking** with the firebender, he should report him or something, not chat with him about his long lost nephew, son, whatever. The old man smiles somberly, a hint of fondness evident within his smile, "But imagine my surprise when I find out that my nephew is alive and well! **And** helping the Avatar!"

"Wait - ," it dawns on Jet and he feels like an idiot, "You're – you're Zuko's uncle?"

The old man grins, "That I am ~ !"

"I don't – what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the same reason as anyone else, looking for a fresh start, a new life, a life away from the war." Iroh hums, "After meeting with Zuko and his friends, I taught him what I could and after the close call with Azula, I was told to head to Ba-Sing-Se."

"Oh." Jet looks over the ocean, he can feel the man's eyes boring holes into him and its really setting him on edge because he can feel a layer of anger hidden underneath it, "So uh – how'd you know who I was?"

He's almost afraid to ask, but he had to.

"Zuko told me **ALL** about you." Jet can hear the underlying threat, he swallows thickly, "I heard how you used that poor Water Tribe girl, breaking **BOTH** HER heart and my nephew's. In all my years with him, I have never seen him cry over someone as much as he had with you."

"I – uh," Jet looks away again, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about that."

"He loved you."

Jet sighs, the old man knew how to make him feel bad, "I know."

"He trusted you."

"I – I know."

Jet feels like he's underwater with the way the air leaves his lungs and the pressure beginning to build in his chest, it leaves him feeling panicked and he **almost** wants to run away like a little girl – until the next words Iroh utters leaves him stunned:

"He **still** loves you."

"I – what?" Jet's blinking rapidly, he's not quite sure if he heard right, "H-he does?" maybe that came out a **little** too excited, "I mean – how- I don't – how do you know?"

"The band he wears around his bicep." Iroh clarifies, "Says you gave it to him as a gift, says he can't get rid of it because it would feel like he was losing something important, something special. He's also got those broadswords, but he says those are mainly for defense more than anything. But I've see the way he looks at them, as if he's remembering something, I've also seen the way he rubs at the band with an absent look." Iroh studies him carefully, Jet fights the urge to back away, "What I'm curious about is, he said you had the other band, where is it?"

"I – I have it, here." Jet absently pulls the band from his shirt, the metal is comfortably warm from being pressed against his skin, he watches as Iroh studies it, "I don't really take it off unless I have to."

Silence.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you **love** him?"

"I – do I love him?" Jet blinks a little, he feels like he's being interrogated, "Well – yeah, of course."

Iroh only hums. And before Jet knows it, the old man goes through a series of speedy quick moves, he registers three sharp blows to his skull seconds before he's flat on his back. Staring up at the blue sky. People are staring. Soon enough though, the pain sets in and both Smellerbee and Longshot are at his side, helping him up as he clutches at his skull.

"What the hell!?" Jet snarls, Zuko's Uncle be damned, no one does that to him! "What was that for!?"

"Kidnapping my nephew." Iroh begins, raising one finger, " **Breaking** his **HEART**." A second finger, "And because I don't approve of you."

Okay, Jet can understand the first two, but was the last **really** necessary?

"Okay, yeah, sure, whatever." Jet grumbles.

Silence. Again.

"What are you going to do once we get into the city?" Smellerbee is the first to ask,

"I think I'll go into the tea business ~ ."

"Do what you love." Is all Jet says.

**OOo**

Watching Katara and Aang envelope one another in a heartwarming hug leaves Zuko feeling a little lonely, maybe he was still shaken by the close call with the sea serpent, or maybe he was a little awkward after a woman **literally** just gave birth – but at least, unlike Sokka, he didn't faint, perhaps he was thrown off by Sokka's antics, hell, wouldn't anyone? Now Zuko was never one to actively search out interaction with another human being, but he was pretty sure what the other teen was doing was not okay. First the Water Tribesman would shower Suki with affection, then reject her when she tries kissing him, then go to Zuko and whine about, then **flirt** lamely with him before pushing him away to pay attention to Suki again, then as soon as the girl leaves, he begins showering **Zuko** with his attention once more. And Zuko can't tell if its harmless fun or if it's just Sokka's nature, so he really isn't sure if he should be angry and scold the other boy or if he should just brush it off as nothing more than one of his lame jokes and force himself to laugh. Things had been easier with Jet. Sighing, Zuko absently runs his thumb over the metal of the band secured snugly around his upper arm, at least with Jet, he knew where he stood – maybe he missed the psychopath a little more than he thought he would.

"Aww – what's the matter Sparky?" Zuko jumps at the sound of Toph's voice so near to him, "Miss your boyfriend ~ ?"

A furious blush paints his features as he feels everyone else look back at them.

"N-no! I'm tired!"

"Right ~ ," Toph grins, Zuko hates her so much right now, "That's **totally** the reason for you moping like a lovelorn teenager."

"I am **not** moping." Zuko hisses, he's getting angry, "And I'm not **lovelorn."**

"You can't lie to save your own skin." Toph snickers,

Zuko flushes brighter, "I don't – I'm not – forget it!"

With an angry growl, the teen walks away, trails of fire following after the aggressive movement of his balled up fists – he doesn't notice the startled jump of the couple as he storms past them. Its only moments after that the group begins moving once again, they're so close to reaching Ba-Sing-Se that they could see the city's walls.

Somehow along the way, after Aang makes his way for the wall, Zuko ends up walking behind the rest of the group, his hair had gotten considerably longer, enough so that the fringe practically blocks his vision nearly all the time and the ends of his hair brush against his collar bone which means its long enough to put back into a small ponytail – thing is, he doesn't **have** anything to tie his hair back. Well, anything that will remain in place. After he swipes his bangs behind his ear for the umpteenth time, he lets out a frustrated growl and gives up entirely, he's seriously considering shaving all his hair off.

"Here."

Zuko looks at the tie in Sokka's offered hand before sending a look to the blue-eyed teen for extra measure as he grabs the tie with a grumbled 'Thanks' but as soon as the tie is in his hair and holding on strong, he spots something flying towards them, at first he thinks it may be a bird of some kind, but as it gets closer, he realizes its Aang.

"Is that Aang?" Katara frowns,

"I thought he went to find Appa." Toph states,

"Maybe he already found him?" Sokka suggests,

"I don't think so." Katara murmurs as she moves to meet Aang.

Zuko feels his heart drop upon seeing the look on Aang's face, its solemn, and foreboding.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Zuko asks, although he has an idea as to what it might be.

Aang looks at him and gives him a 'look' that reads trouble, Zuko's fears are confirmed when Aang leads them around a large rock for there in the distance is a large, metal drill with the Fire Nation emblem displayed proudly. Zuko hears the woman's despaired wail but all he can think about is the blood pounding in his ears.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Handing their passes over to the woman with a noticeable wart above her right brow, Jet noticed the woman gave them all a quick onceover before turning to their passports, her brows scrunched at their names – the Freedom Fighters tanned leader realized their collective names must have been a little odd, even for a city as big as Ba-Sing-Se.

"Mr. Mushy, Jet, Longshot, and Smallbee."

"It's SMELLER-bee."

"And that's pronounced 'Mu-shi'."

The woman placed the cards upon the wooden surface of the stall, giving them a deadpanned stare.

"Are you telling me how to do my job?"

Ready to conjure up a charming grin and some honeyed words, Jet moves to step forth when Iroh steps in front of him with a charming grin of his own causing the younger male to blink a little. The three teens forced to watch the older man swagger up to the booth and rest an elbow on the surface.

"No, no, of course not." he begins, "But might I say you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty is intoxicating ~ ."

The three teens watch as the woman's hardened glare turns into something softer, a playful smile beginning to form on her lips, Jet was pretty sure he felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Well you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, Handsome ~ ," she lets out a mock growl, Jet thinks he hears LONGSHOT stifle a laugh, Smellerbee had taken to hiding behind Jet, snickering as quietly as she could, "Welcome to Ba-Sing-Se ~ ."

The woman then stamps their passes and hands it to Iroh, the latter taking it from her with an easy smile before turning to the trio – Jet has to give the old man credit for that so as the old firebender handed their passes to them and as soon as they were out of earshot from the lady, Jet offered an impish grin.

"Not bad,"

"I was quite the lady killer back in my days ~ ." Iroh states rather proudly.

The tanned boy can only laugh as they continue on their way through the arch – back on the ferry the trio of Freedom Fighters had agreed to stick with the firebender for safety reasons, although the looks both Longshot and Smellerbee had given him when he'd announced his plan said they believed it had more to do with the old man's nephew which was most certainly NOT the reason the 17 year old had decided to take this action. It was more for safety reasons than anything else, it would allow Jet to keep an eye on the rogue Fire Nation General. But when they asked to tagalong with the old man, Iroh had given them a onceover yet his eyes stayed on Jet who tried not to flinch away from the look the man was giving him – the old firebender soon broke out in to a warm, almost fond, smile as he nodded, an understanding glint in his eyes. Even the old man thought Jet was in this for an abysmally small chance of seeing Zuko! The very same Zuko Jet had betrayed in an attempt to KEEP him. The very same Zuko who may or may not still be holding a grudge against him for doing so. The very same Zuko who traveled with the Avatar who traveled the world, and Spirits only knows how big the world is and what little chance there is for some random meeting – not that he cared. Much.

**oOo**

Their plan had been set and Zuko was mentally preparing himself to face his Nation once more when a hand wraps around his wrist prompting him to pull his arm away and glare at the person who dare touch him only to see Sokka looking a little sheepish, but there was an indecipherable spark in his eyes. Turning to face his friend fully, Zuko pins him with an accusing look.

"You know I don't like being touched."

"I know, I know," Sokka sighs, holding his hands up, "I'm sorry but listen, there's something I need your help with and what better time to do it than before facing an entire Fire Nation army?"

"That isn't - ,"

"Sarcasm."

"Oh right." Zuko looks away, mildly embarrassed, turning back to look at Sokka, he continues, "So what is this thing you need my help with?"

"Right! Well," Sokka rubs the back of his neck, "I **may** or **may not** have feelings for you."

"Um - ," Zuko's at a loss for words, "Okay?"

"But I like Suki."

"So what do you want **me** to do about it?"

"Kiss me."

Zuko reels, "What?!"

"Please Zuko," Sokka practically pleads, Zuko purses his lips, "I **really** need to know, this has been bother me for **weeks!** And I **really** do like Suki, I just - ,"

The Water Tribe teen is cut off by Zuko pressing their lips together, his eyes widen momentarily before closing them and kissing back – there's something about the way the firebender kisses that has Sokka mildly dazed, hesitant hands search for the firebender's own, but once their finger link together, Zuko pulls away, his face flushed but now he had that determined glint in his eyes, Sokka feels rather embarrassed, he **thinks** he knows his answer.

"Well?" Zuko asks almost breathlessly,

"I - ," Sokka took a shaky step back, "Nothing."

Zuko lets out a relieved sigh, "Okay."

"I mean – y'know, you're not bad and I'm kinda relieved we can stay friends," Sokka babbles, Zuko smirks – it does things to Sokka and he hates himself, "In fact, you're a pretty good kisser, how'd you learn all that?"

"I don't know."

"I hear practice makes perfect, but you're not the type to go around kissing a lot of people, I guess with a guy like Jet, there was probably a lot of kissing involved," Sokka trails off as he thinks about the Freedom Fighter leader and the firebender's relationship, Zuko glares viciously at him, Sokka bites the inside of his cheek as soon as he realizes his mistake, "I – okay, let's go."

Finally meeting with the others, Toph begins telling them to stick close to her shortly before she creates a huge cloud of dust and just like that, their plan is set in to motion, although she doesn't care to call either teen out, especially Sokka whose heart rate was beating faster than normal.

**oOo**

Lazing upon the seats a little ways away from Iroh, Jet begins wishing he had something to chew on – he looks around at the rest of the refugees and can't help but feel a little resentment towards the man he's sitting beside. Some are downtrodden and some are hopeful, happy to have finally made it to the city, the very same one the ex-General had laid siege on those some odd years ago. Idly, Jet began wondering why the man had suddenly pulled his forces back and left.

"Tea for sale! Get your steaming cup of tea!" a vendor shouts, the four look at him, "The hottest in all of Ba-Sing-Se!"

"I'll take a cup ~ !" Iroh calls out,

Jet sighs heavily earning Smellerbee's attention.

"What's wrong Jet?"

"There's nothing to do here."

"Be patient." Iroh hums cordially, "We are barely starting our journey." the elder man takes a sip of his tea only to spit it out with his tongue sticking out, "More like 'coldest tea in Ba-Sing-Se'! This is a disgrace to tea!"

Jet's only paying half attention to the man that is until he sips from a **steaming** cup of tea, his eyes widen, the old man had fire bended his tea – in a place where **anyone** could see! A part of him wants to turn him in or do **something** of that nature until he remembers who the guy is. Gritting his teeth he smacks the tea from the man's hands, not caring about the looks he gets from the other people around them.

"Don't do that." Jet hisses, he's twitchy now.

The old man sniffs a little, "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea – but it's just so sad - ."

Rolling his eyes, Jet goes back to slumping in his seat, he'd just gotten rid of the evidence for a fire bender, who WASN'T Zuko, granted, Zuko would have never done something like that in the first place – this was definitely going to test his restraint.

**oOo**

Eyes beginning to water from the amount of dust flying around, Zuko's beginning to regret staying behind with Toph – not that he didn't care for the girl, he did but the dirt was **really** beginning to irritate him. Not only that, but the three others were taking an awfully long time considering the drill had made contact with the wall. Wiping at his eyes furiously, Zuko hears the crumbling of rock, turning to his left, he notices the blind girl has stopped holding the pillar of rock up.

"There are two people at the end of this thing."

"Is it them?"

"Could be." Toph murmurs, she begins running, "Let's go!"

Running after her, Zuko is able to see a sliver of light at the end of the drill – nearing the end, Toph slows to a walk, Zuko doing the same more out of precaution than anything else. Drawing closer, the firebender realizes it's the Water Tribe siblings.

"Need some help?" Toph calls out,

"Toph!" Katara begins, "Come help me plug up this drain!"

"Where's Aang?" Zuko finally asks,

"He went to deliver the final blow from the top of this thing." Sokka explains,

Nodding, Zuko turns to Toph, "Toph, I'm going to need a lift."

"Can do."

The golden-eyed teen readies his stance just as the girl forces a column of earth upwards at a breakneck speed, the makeshift elevator makes it a little above halfway prompting the firebender to use a stream of fire to make it up the other half. Landing upon the metal top, Zuko scans the area, he doesn't see Aang immediately until something in the distance captures his attention, he's able to spot rocks hitting the top of the drill. Figuring that was his best bet, the teen sighs and begins running only to conjure up streams of fire, propelling him forward at a much faster rate. Part of him knows he's going to be worn out after this whole thing but if it keeps the Fire Nation from breeching Ba-Sing-Se then so be it – he's about halfway when he spots a flash of blue fire near the wall. Azula. Swearing a little under his breath, he forces the fire to burn brighter and hotter.

Gathering a bunch of rock to form a barrier between him and Azula, Aang begins shooting a few rocks out of his makeshift barrier, the Princess kicking a few from her before shooting some fire at him, forcing a few more rocks from the barrier, Aang peers over his cover in time to see another firebender approaching, he feels relief flood through his veins as soon as he realizes who it is,

"Zuko ~ !" Aang calls out forcing Azula to stop,

The girl turns just as a blast of fire is tossed at her to which she splits through effortlessly, a smirk in place as the flames diminish, Zuko slows to a stop, already in a firebending position with sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"Hello Zuzu ~ ," Azula greets, "I see you're still helping the Avatar."

Zuko casts a look to Aang who nods, "More or less."

"I'm not sure who I should pity more, you or him." Azula hums conversationally, "Perhaps both if you think you can fool me."

She shoots a burst of fire at Aang forcing the preteen to jump out of the way, Zuko creates little jets of flame that resemble daggers as he propels himself forward with a burst of fire, he lunges at the girl only for her to move, sending a blast of fire at him. Rolling to the side he throws another ball of fire at her – the male firebender having moved to stand between Azula and Aang. Zuko moves into a defensive stance, two rocks flying past his head forcing Azula to dodge. The girl straightens up, running at him with flames following after her hands. A surprised yelp coming from behind him causes him to turn in time to see sandy colored sludge coming down on him, the impact of the sludge causing him to fall forward, sliding a little ways to the side. Zuko thinks he hears the sound of something crashing into another but before he can really formulate any idea as to what it was, he sees Aang sliding by him.

"Aang!" Zuko shouts, reaching out to grab the airbender just in time.

This turns out to be a bad idea as now both are sliding off the drill, Zuko scrambles for purchase when Aang suddenly becomes light, he spots Momo struggling to help Aang up and let's go of the airbender. Concentrating more on his predicament.

Peering over the edge to see Zuko climbing up the side of the drill, Aang uses a gust of wind to help the teen the rest of the way up earning a surprised shout from the firebender, once he's on his feet, he gives Aang an appreciative nod, the two running to the front of the drill. They stop before the X he'd created in the metal.

"All I need is - ," a rock falls to his side, Aang beams, "Actually, that's what I need."

"Where's Azula?" Zuko asks,

"I don't know but we don't have time to worry."

Zuko purses his lips and looks as if he wants to say something but keeps his mouth shut and simply nods. Focusing on his airbending, he manages to form the rock into a spike which he places upon the X, he looks to Zuko.

"You might want to take cover."

"There's nothing here!"

"Well – hold on tight."

"Hold on - ,"

Zuko watches Aang run towards the wall, creating a ball of air to increase his speed up the thing – the firebender realizes what the kid's about to do and moves to get an efficient distance away, he looks back as Aang arcs and zooms down the wall. Cursing he quickly presses against one of the drill's metal parts hoping it would be enough to keep him from the blast. He hears a large gust of wind, he opens his eyes in time to see someone fly past him but before he can really think on it sludge sprouts from the drill and drenches him in the stuff. All he can think is:

_At least it doesn't smell._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like a Katara/Zuko friendship, I mean, at first I kind of shipped it when I started out in the fandom, but Jetko happened and now I can't really see Zuko with anyone else (except Loki :P). I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender ~ !

Last night he'd had a nightmare, much like the ones he used to have back when he lived in the forests – it was the kind of nightmare that shook you to your core and left you waking with a racing heart and the urge to check on everyone just to make sure they were still there, still alive. Even after seeing that everyone was alright, he couldn't sleep for the lingering fear was still too fresh so he'd taken to moving in to the main room where he'd hoped he could calm his rapidly beating heart and soothe his mind. It hadn't worked. For the rest of the night he laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling to their complimentary house. When the morning sun rose, this was how Katara found him. At first, she didn't say anything as she moved to her belongings, rummaging through them until she found what she needed – Zuko had been contemplating the reasons for his nightmare when he felt a small, feminine hand touch his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he spotted Katara looking down at him. Blinking, he forced himself to sit up only for the waterbender to move behind him. At first he'd been a little suspicious, even going as far as jumping when he felt her fingertips brush against his neck, until he realized what the girl was aiming to do. Hesitantly he forced himself to relax as she gathered his hair in her hands, it was only when he felt the soothing sensation of a brush being run through his raven-locks did he truly relax.

Neither dare say a word for fear of breaking the fragile moment but the feeling of **knowing** someone was there for him had Zuko unwinding from his tightly coiled stature, his fingers absently searching out the golden band wrapped snug around his arm – Katara, seemingly have noticed Zuko's lax demeanor, began humming a Water Tribe lullaby.

"I had a nightmare." Zuko says, voice barely above a whisper, Katara remains silent, allowing him to continue, "I've always had nightmares like these when he – Jet – took me in. I'd dream of death and my Nation, my family. It – they got so bad that most nights I woke up screaming and just couldn't go back to sleep." he pauses, "Each time I **did** have a nightmare, Jet, he would let me sleep with him, it was – when I knew someone was there, I slept a whole lot better." Zuko sighs, "Sometimes I'd wonder if he was the reason for those nightmares."

Silence.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lay her head against his, "You can come to me if that happens, okay?"

Zuko places a hand over hers, closing his eyes, "I – thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Giving Zuko a gentle squeeze, she sits back and pulls his hair back in to a high ponytail, fixing it in place, "I hear there's this really great teashop in one of the lower rings we can visit."

"Is it a teashop owned by a man named Pao?"

"Yeah," Katara moves to sit at his side having finished his hair, "Have you heard of it?"

"That's all everyone's talking about around here." Zuko grouses,

"Well the tea must be something special if even the **nobles** are heading to the lower rings." Katara hums,

"Must be."

"Let me get dressed and then we can head out."

"Isn't it a little early for tea?" Zuko frowns, "You just woke up not too long ago."

"It'll take us a while to get there," Katara begins, "By the time we actually **do** get there it'll be around lunchtime, the perfect time for friends to have a cup of tea and enjoy each other's company."

"If you say so." Zuko shrugs, rising to his feet, "I'll wait outside."

"Could you write a note for the others?"

"Sure."

"Great, thanks," Katara gets to her own two feet, "I promise I won't take too long."

The firebender only nods as the girl grabs her things and hurries to the bathing area of the house – Zuko turns on his heel and starts for a group of fliers with Appa's picture and takes one of Sokka's paints, writing a quick note telling them where they'd be, he places it upon the fliers before exiting the household – idly musing on the feel of his hair swaying with every move he makes.

**oOo**

Wandering the crowded streets of Ba-Sing-Se with a box of herbs and watching the people go about their daily routines as though everything were right in the world, as though their fellow countrymen weren't being burned to ash in the war – it left him sick just thinking about it. To any onlooker he looked like any other busboy toiling away for his employer, even with the mismatched clothing/armor, but that was like a slap to the face for Jet who'd spent his entire life fighting to make a difference. He wasn't meant for a peaceful life in a place like this. He was a fighter – he'd rather die with his swords in his hands than die with a box of herbs. Making his way down the teashop's alleyway, he pushes open the backdoor and spots his three allies:

"Ah hello Jet ~ ," Iroh greets, "Just in time, the lunch rush is going to come any minute now and we need our best server out there wowing the crowd."

Jet snorts as he moves to place the box upon the nearest countertop, "I guess that means I won't be able to take my nap anytime soon?"

"I hope you're joking." Smellerbee sighs from her place at the sink, washing dishes, "You know Pao would fire you if you didn't bring in so many patrons."

"And the fact that I'm his greatest tea maker's _nephew."_

"Isn't that right kids," Iroh begins lightheartedly, "We're one big happy family, all lucky to have landed such a wonderful job in the safest city ~ ."

"Yes Uncle Mushi." both Jet and Smellerbee say in unison, Longshot only nods.

"Jet!"

Jet groans, slipping off the counter he'd taken a seat upon, "Speaking of our _job_ the boss is calling."

"Remember Jet," Smellerbee states, "Behave."

"I know, I know." Jet grouses, slipping out of the kitchen.

Making his way in to the seating area, Jet grabs an apron and throws it on, tying it off, he hears Pao trying to placate whatever customer is trying to leave. As he finally emerges from the back, he spots a familiar pair of blue eyes that zero in on him immediately, they're glaring, and Jet feels his blood run cold. It's Katara. His eyes flick from her to her companion who seems to be hunching over the table – all Jet can really see of the person is their clothing which appears to be Fire Nation in origin, their black hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and there's a – his mouth feels like a desert – there on their upper arm is a golden band identical to the one he sports as a necklace. He knows who it is and it leaves him frozen in place.

"What're you doing boy?" Pao hisses into Jet's ear, he's nudging the frozen boy towards the two, "Go take their order before they **leave.** That's the Avatar's **friends** – just **imagine** the amount of publicity we'll get if **they** like our tea! Now go on, go, go, go!"

Dumbly, Jet nods as he makes his way towards the table closest to the door, each step he takes becoming heavier and heavier, he feels sluggish, he feels like a newborn animal trying out its legs for the first time – by the time he gets there, he feels like an eternity has passed. Katara's still glaring at him, never stopped really, but he's more interested in getting a glimpse of the firebender sitting across from her who's doing his damndest not to look at him. Jet can make out the tension in Zuko's body just by the way the other teen is sitting as well as the protective aura radiating off of Katara in waves.

"What would you like?" Jet's voice is calm, smooth as usual – but he feels like an idiot.

"Jasmine." Katara says, her voice cold and quick, her eyes soften a little as she looks to Zuko, "Zuko?"

"Jasmine." he says, his voice is smoky and it does things to Jet but he nods and makes his way to the back.

Once he's in the relative safety of the kitchen, he makes a dive for the sink and splashes himself with water, the others are by his side in an instant, he can feel Smellerbee's hand on his back:

"Jet?" Smellerbee begins, voice concerned, "What's wrong?"

Jet splashes his face with water a couple more times before slouching over the sink, he shakes his head, he's shaking, "I – Katara's here."

"Katara?" Smellerbee frowns, she looks to Longshot when it dawns on her, "Then that means - ,"

"So is my nephew." Iroh says, Jet nods and Iroh makes his way out front.

"Zuko's here?" Smellerbee sounds incredulous, "Then – what are you doing back here?"

"I – I can't face him." Jet says, straightening up, "Not – not with her there."

"Jet," Smellerbee begins, "If you don't do something quick they'll leave and when they do there goes your chance to make things right. You've got to get out there and talk with him. With the **both** of them."

Jet looks to the girl, then to Longshot who gives a nod, he sighs, "Alright. I got this."

The rebel leader makes to leave when Iroh enters, he's got an almost hurt expression on his features:

"They're – no one was there." he says, Jet's eyes widen.

"No, they've got to be." Jet states as he rushes past Iroh only to find that the two are indeed gone, he turns his attention to Pao, "Where'd they go?"

"The Avatar's friends?" Pao questions, Jet nods, "They left as soon as you went in the back, they left a pretty handsome tip though. I'm sure they'll be back"

Without further questions, Jet rushes out of the building, heart and mind racing a mile a minute – as soon as Jet had disappeared into the back, the firebender had taken off without a word forcing Katara to leave a tip and rush out after him. She'd only caught up with him when he'd made a turn into the nearest abandoned alley and lurched for one of the opened barrels, his body heaving as it tries to throw up nothing.

"Oh Zuko," Katara sighs, rubbing soothing circles into his back, "Maybe tea wasn't such a good idea after all."

"No it was," Zuko says shakily, inhaling a steadying breath as he straightens up, he offers her a smile that turns sour as he glares at the person past her, "It was the server I didn't much care for."

"Listen - ,"

"Jet!?" Katara practically shrieks, spinning on her heel to glare at the boy, "Did you **follow** us!?"

"I asked around and people pointed me in the right direction," Jet hissed leveling a glare at the two friends, "And in case neither of you knew, you two aren't exactly hard to miss especially since the both of you are wearing your Nations' **colors** like a walking flag."

Zuko pushed past Katara to meet Jet head on, "And you **still** have an issue with that, don't you."

"I'll **always** hate the Fire Nation for what they've done." Jet snarls, he tugs at Zuko's lapels, "Who in their right mind would wear Fire Nation colors **in** a place like Ba-Sing-Se anyway!? Are you **trying** to get yourself killed!?"

"At least he **honors** his Nation instead of trying to drown them in a misguided attempt at _freedom!"_

"Stay out of this Katara!" Jet snaps, glaring at the girl, "And what **honor** does he have left!? His entire country's labeled him a traitor!"

"Did you just tell me to butt out!?" Katara nearly shrieks, "You have a lot of nerve telling **me** to butt out after – wait. How did you know they labeled him a traitor?"

Jet reels a little, "its all people talked about on our way to Ba-Sing-Se!"

"That's a lie." a voice cuts in, the three turn to see Toph as she approaches the trio, "Who's this?"

"Jet!?" Sokka's voice exclaims,

"Jet?" Aang blinks, coming up behind Sokka and Toph, "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Toph cuts in, "The same 'Jet' who **used** Aang and Katara, slept with Sugar-Queen, tried to get rid of Sokka, tried to drown an entire village, **and** cheated on Sparky? You must be **really** brave or **really** stupid if you're showing your face again."

"I don't even know who the hell you are but you know what I've done." Jet frowns, he turns on Zuko, "I didn't think you'd be the type to tell **everyone."**

Zuko frowns, "I **didn't** tell anyone."

"It was Sokka." Aang says.

"Thanks a lot Aang." Sokka hisses before looking at the three, "Look, she kept asking these questions that could only be answered by telling her everything and so - ,"

"You did." Katara glares.

"I did." Sokka confirms, "But it was for a good reason."

Inhaling through his nose, Zuko tried to calm himself down but as he exhaled, a small burst of fire escaped from between his teeth causing Sokka to take a step behind Aang.

"I see you've come to rely on your firebending." Jet snarls,

"He's a **firebender,"** Toph states, "What did you expect?"

"I don't **rely** on my firebending," Zuko snaps, "And **you** never seemed to mind when we were living together!"

"That's because you hid it!" Jet shouts before catching himself,

Clenching his fists Zuko glares at Jet, the air around the group beginning to heat up:

"Bad choice of words." Toph murmurs.

"Zuko, wait." Aang tries.

"I'm going to **kill** you!" Zuko shouts sending a burst of fire at Jet's head.

Ducking underneath the fireball that soars over his head and out into the open where the pedestrians are, Jet thinks he hears the screams and surprised shouts of the people but he isn't sure as he jumps away in time to avoid a fiery heel coming down on him. He's in the middle of the crowd, he knows Zuko's out there but he can't see him and he knows the firebender wouldn't hurt civilians – or at least he hoped so. Backing up a little, he sees a flash of red in the crowd, swearing, he moves in time to dodge a fiery fist followed by the swipe of a leg. Zuko's backing him up – trying to separate him from the civilians. Knowing the other's plan, he allows himself to be backed up in to another alley.

Zuko is angry, Zuko is hurt, Zuko is dangerous but he looks so beautiful.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Jet grabs an empty wooden crate and tosses it as Zuko, the firebender breaks it with a blast of fire, it's all the distraction Jet needs as he moves in close and manages to flip Zuko over his body.

"Where are they!?" Aang shouts, searching the crowd,

"I can't tell!" Toph replies, "There's too many people running - !"

"There they are!" Sokka exclaims, "Over there by the canal!"

Neither realizes they're nearing the canal until Jet moves to lunge at Zuko forcing the latter to take a step back, his foot slipping, shouting out in surprise, Zuko reaches forward to grab on to something as Jet reaches out to grab him. Zuko manages to hold on to Jet's upper arm, Jet holding Zuko by the forearm as he pulls him up until they're eye to eye. Zuko's glaring at him in a way that makes the golden color of his irises pop out and it reminds Jet of their time back in the forest that he can't help himself. Rushing to press his lips against the firebender's, Jet's allowed a few precious seconds to savor the moment until Zuko punches him forcing him back a few steps:

"What right do you have to – to show back up in my life, criticize me, and **then** kiss me!?"

"It was worth it." Jet says, rubbing his jaw.

That's all he gets to say as a powerful burst of wind pushes both him **and** Zuko into the muddy water canal – reaching the water's surface, Zuko begins hacking, coughing up mud and water alike. Jet popping up shortly after, spitting water from his mouth. Zuko parts his soaked fringe to glare up at the group only to see a bunch of guards:

"What's going on here?" a man demands, apparently the captain.

"We were just talking when uh - ," Aang trails off, looking to the others for help,

"When he sneezed!" Sokka states,

"He sneezed?" the captain frowns, "Fire?"

"Yeah! I'm the Avatar, see, and sometimes when I sneeze I sneeze uh – fire."

"Sometimes it can be a real pain." Katara adds,

The captain looks past the group, "Then why are those two in the canal?"

Both Jet and Zuko look at one another:

"I uh - ?"

"We - ,"

"I pushed them in." Toph states.

"There were reports of fighting," the captain goes on, "Care to explain that?"

"It was all just a big misunderstanding." Sokka begins, "You see," he steers the captain towards the canal and points at Jet, "That guy **cheated** on that guy," he points at Zuko, "When he found out they started arguing – how would you react if you found out your girlfriend or boyfriend cheated on you with some random person?"

"Hey," a guard speaks up, "I know that guy, he's Mushi's nephew."

"The tea maker Mushi?" another asks,

"Yeah," the guard nods, "I've seen him flirt with a couple of girls from time to time."

"You've what?" Zuko hisses, glaring at Jet,

"It meant nothing!" Jet snaps, "Can't a guy just talk to a girl without people thinking he likes her!?"

"I've heard that before." Zuko snarls.

The guard captain finally sighs, capturing their attention as he crouches at the edge of the canal, he's giving the two a fatherly look:

"Look, I know how it is being young and in love so I'll let you off easy," he begins, he looks to Zuko, "But kid, if you want to avoid heartbreak, I'd suggest leaving this guy."

"Hey!"

"Now," the captain stands, he looks at the four younger teens, "I'd suggest some sort of remedy for that sneeze of yours, but if you can't help it, try sneezing air or water."

"Okay?" Aang blinks,

"Thank you officer," Katara smiles, "You won't hear anything from us again."

"I hope so." the man sighs, "Come on men. There's nothing to see here. Go about your routes."

The group watches the guards leave before they let out a relieved sigh, Zuko wades out of the dirty canal, his clothing and hair sticking to his body, he was definitely going to cut it once they got home – Jet manages to step out of the water when Zuko shoves the golden band at him forcing him to hold on to it before it falls, he blinks down at it. The group falls silent.

"Take it back," Zuko frowns, "I don't want it or need it anymore." Jet feels his heart drop even as his mind tries to catch up, "Was there **ever** a time you – **liked** me for who I am?"

"I – of course." Jet meets Zuko's gaze, he feels shame burning his features.

"For what I am?" Zuko restates, "A firebender? A Fire Nation civilian?" he hesitates, "Their Prince?"

"I - ," Jet pauses, he looks back to the band, he allows himself a minute to think before meeting Zuko's eyes once more, "Yes. I knew what and who you were when I asked you to join the Freedom Fighters. I stuck up for you when the others learned you were a firebender. I still cared for you even after you burned me. I - ," Jet growls, annoyed with everything, especially himself, "I still l - , I still have the other band with me."

"Toph?" Katara prods quietly,

"Is he telling the truth?" Sokka asks,

"He is." Toph answers, "Every bit of it."

"Where is it?" Zuko asks,

Jet snags his fingers on the black corded string and pulls out the makeshift necklace revealing the other band, he sees the incredulous look on Zuko's face:

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." Jet says, "So I made it into a necklace and kept it with me." he toys with Zuko's band, "I know what I did was wrong and you may not believe me when I say everything I did was for you, but it's true, and during our travel here, when we heard about Aang and all that he did, I would find myself asking about you. And they'd tell me." Jet sighs, "I'd rather do this in private," he glares at the Gaang who look away, "But what I'm trying to say is, I l – **love** you , even after all this time, and I know that I've screwed everything up but do you think we could give it one last chance?"

"I don't know." Zuko says, looking away.

"He's telling the truth." Toph says, "Every word of it."

Zuko glares at her but its wasted, he sighs, "I don't know – it's just too weird."

"Your Uncle said you still loved me." Jet offers a playful grin,

Zuko blushes, turning to glare at Jet, "He did what!?"

"Yup ~ he told me everything."

"Of course he did." Zuko frowns, "Wait, when did you meet him?"

"Oh he's here." Jet hums, "I work with him at the teashop."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he'd gone out to see you but you were already gone. We could see him."

"I - ,"

"Just tell him you love him already and go out again so we can get some tea!" Toph interrupts,

"Toph!" Aang hisses quietly,

"I think I'm beginning to like her." Jet grins, Zuko glares, Jet frowns, "Not like that."

"Right - ." Zuko sighs, "Fine, but if you so much as **look** at another person I'm going to burn you alive."

"He's telling the truth." Toph says,

"If I were you Jet, I'd be on my best behavior." Sokka states.

Jet glares at Sokka but turns his attention to Zuko once more, a charming smile in place, "Got it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my "not-so-favorite" chapters - I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender!

Not entirely sure what to do with his hands or the awkward silence stretching on and on, Zuko looks up at the group from under his lids, across from him, Sokka is checking himself out in the back of a spoon, beside the firebender, Katara has her arms crossed angrily over her chest, beside her, Toph is picking her nose, across from the earthbender, Aang is playing with a napkin. Biting his lower lip Zuko spots Pao talking excitedly with some random customer, the man had been trying his damndest to keep them as comfortable as he possibly could – the firebender was pretty sure the man was spreading word that **the** Avatar and his friends all loved his tea – of course this would explain the amount of people starting to collect within the small, rundown teashop, each person staring at them in shock and awe, it was when a group of girls giggled while pointing at Zuko that the black-haired teen ducked his head shyly. The giggling increased with squeals added into the mix.

"Alright," a smooth voice cuts in, the entire table looks up to see Jet, Katara bristles, "I've got three Jasmines, one Chrysanthemum, and one Dragon Well." the teas are passed around and Zuko is about to grab his when a tan hand catches his wrist, glaring at the hand he turns the heated stare on the teen staring him down, " **Uncle** wants to talk to you."

Still eyeing Jet suspiciously, Zuko rises from his seat only to feel a warm hand touch his arm, looking at the owner, he spots Katara giving him a worried look, it's a look his mother often gave him when he had a bad day or whenever he was feeling down, his body was on autopilot therefore he had little time to think about what he was doing until he felt his lips press against her hairline, he hears collective gasps and its then he realizes what he's done, when he pulls away he turns smoothly on his heel and makes for a calm escape for the back – he can practically feel Jet's heavy gaze on him, and if he remembers right (which he does) Jet was a rather possessive bastard.

Once in the back, Zuko looks around the small kitchen area in hopes of catching sight of his uncle, all he sees is Longshot sweeping and Smellerbee washing dishes, but no uncle, frowning and thinking he was tricked by his ex (just because Toph said they should get together and he somewhat agreed out of frustration doesn't mean he's fully ready to accept it) he turns on his heel to glare at Jet:

"Where is he?" Zuko all but demands,

"He said he wanted to talk to you." Jet states, even he sounds mildly confused.

"Uncle **Mushi** went out as soon as you left," Smellerbee throws over her shoulder, "He said he needed to run an important errand or something."

"Of course he did." Zuko sighs; he knows what his uncle is up to and he is not amused, "I don't have time for this. When he comes back, tell him it won't work."

"Wait," Jet grabs Zuko's wrist, the firebender glares at the offending appendage, "I – are you doing anything later, like, maybe we could do something."

A part of Zuko shies away while the part still hurting (the dominant part) scowls, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh," Zuko ignores the way Jet falters, "Okay."

Pulling his wrist roughly away from the deflated Freedom Fighter, Zuko shoves past him and into the main area of the shop only to stop, there surrounding his table is a large group of people all clamoring to get their attention, the firebender spots a few of them holding their wanted posters and paints – Zuko sees Aang doing that little airbending trick of his causing a loud cheer, not really wanting to deal with the stress of group Avatar's **fans** the teen turns on his heel and goes back into the kitchen where three pairs of confused eyes meet his, he sighs as he looks to Jet:

"What did you have in mind?"

**oOo**

Walking beside the raven-haired boy leaves Jet feeling a little sheepish in a way, especially since it seemed the younger teen had changed rather drastically, or rather appearance wise as seen by the red clothing and long black hair that swayed with each step he took, attitude wise Zuko seemed to be a little more gruff, angrier – if the scowl twisting his features was anything to go by. Looking ahead, Jet begins wondering just **how** much the firebender had changed; coming up with a little test that was bound to give him the results he wanted, he spoke:

"Did you eat?"

"No."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No."

"Let's get something to eat."

"I **told** you I - ," Zuko paused as a warm hand forced him to look into murky brown eyes, "Wha – what are you doing?"

"C'mon Bright-Eyes," Jet began upon seeing the firebender lose some of his bite, "I know what I did was wrong but I'm really trying here."

Realizing people were beginning to stare, Zuko pulled away from the taller teen, a flush painting his cheek, "Let's just find something to eat."

Watching the golden-eyed beauty storm away in an embarrassed huff, Jet smiles and follows after him, when they arrive at the restaurant Jet had discovered just the other day nothing significant really happens; they were seated, ordered, ate, and left with little to no communication between them. Although during their 'lunch date' Jet could tell Zuko was struggling with something, it was obvious the earlier action was still weighing heavily on his mind. Walking down the busy streets, Jet spots a flower stand with numerous flowers (especially ember lotuses, Zuko's favorite).

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Zuko hisses, "Why?"

Making sure to keep what he was getting from Zuko's view, Jet watches as the kindly old lady wraps a pretty pink paper around the stems of the flowers before tying it off with a gold ribbon, grinning brightly Jet gives her the money and makes his way back to Zuko with the bouquet behind his back – Zuko looks just as hissy as he'd been before Jet had forced him to look into his eyes, with a flourish he produces the bouquet to Zuko whose eyes widen in surprise as he awkwardly takes the bouquet from the older teen, its then the firebender looks torn between blushing and snapping at him, instead he's stuck between both as he hisses out an awkward 'thanks' before stomping away. And so the day went, Jet using all of his moves he'd learned **just** for Zuko (the very same ones that would calm him down when he got pissy), so far the moves worked as well as they did those months ago, but he decided he wanted to test his luck. Making his way towards the apartment he shared with both Iroh and his two Freedom Fighters, Jet made sure to soothe Zuko as much as possible when he got hissy – but once they made it through the doorway, that's when Zuko became prickly:

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," Jet shuts the door casually, "But I'm sure they should have been back by now."

The answer placates Zuko only so much, Jet watches the pale teen scan the surrounding area, the bouquet of ember lotuses forgotten in his hand:

"I – are you and Katara a thing now?"

"No."

"Then what was that, back at the teashop?"

An embarrassed flush dusts his cheek, "It was nothing, I just forgot what I was doing."

"Right."

"Look, if you're worried that I'm interested in someone else then no need to worry! Because of **you** I can't trust anyone! And you know what makes things worse, when someone so much as touches me, I flinch, and it's just **my** luck they notice! And of course they assume the worse and get this stupid sympathetic look on their faces and it just makes me so mad I could just – _**mmph?"**_

A pair of lips are pressed against his, his eyes widen in shock and fear, he tries to push Jet away but only manages in getting his arms wedged between their bodies that are pressed a little too closely for Zuko's comfort. Shutting his eyes, Zuko's torn between letting things continue and biting Jet, but the feeling beginning to swell within his chest has him standing numbly even as the other teen moves them so Zuko's back is resting against the door. Finally getting a hold of himself he turns his head, he grabs fistfuls of Jet's shirt and is ready to shove him off when he feels something slick massaging his neck, feeling a shudder run down his spine, Zuko can't help the gasp that escapes when teeth begin biting down on the tender flesh. He feels hands trailing down his sides where they rest upon his hips, an odd place Jet always had an infatuation with.

"You're still so beautiful Zuko." Jet breaths, rasps really, "So fucking beautiful."

"No," Zuko manages to say, he musters up a glare and scowls at Jet, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you - ,"

He's cut off as Jet presses their lips together again, his arms slip around Zuko, holding him close, tenderly – it's an action that stirs up old memories and feelings, from back before when things seemed simple. What resolve he had left was broken, wrapping his arms around Jet he kisses back, it's tender and it reminds Zuko that he's capable of doing something without hate or anger as his motivator. Letting out a sigh from his nose, he pulls Jet closer, their tongues searching out one another, he feels something hard press against him and he doesn't have to think twice to know Jet's excited – its then the door is pulled open and the two fall out into the hall, Zuko feels his head hit the wooden floor and the air leave him as Jet lands on him, Jet making a little hissing noise as his erection is pressed against Zuko's groin. Glaring up at the person who opened the door, Jet sees Smellerbee with a surprised look on her face before it quickly morphs into something a little like aggravation, she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs heavily.

"I should have known," she says under her breath, she levels a look at Jet, "Look, everyone's coming over and if I were you and wanted to avoid a pack of angry benders I'd suggest you make yourself as presentable as possible and **not** mention whatever happened before I interrupted."

"Yeah," Jet mutters, "Okay."

Smellerbee steps over the two and into the room, looking down at the firebender he notices the pale teen is looking away with a flush painting his features, biting his lower lip, Jet pushes himself up and allows the younger some room to sit up as well, Zuko wipes the saliva from his lips before glaring at Jet:

"Don't **ever** do that again." he hisses before standing and leaving the tan teen sitting in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want is to draw a Loki/Zuko picture! But NO-O-O!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking my break - I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Studying the contours of Zuko's face as the firebender stares out the window to the streets below, the Freedom Fighter leader realizes that despite a few tweaks in the ex-Prince's appearance, he's still a piece of something beautiful – so far, his favorite thing about Zuko was the way the teen's black hair contrasted rather attractively against his fair skin tone. Smellerbee digs her elbow into Jet's ribs causing the latter to suck in a pained hiss with a hand already rubbing at his sore rib and glaring irritably at the girl who ignores his annoyance in favor of nodding towards Zuko meaningfully. Frowning, he watches his friend get up and leave for the kitchen where they had a pot of water boiling for when Iroh and Longshot to return, along with the kids. Turning his attention back to Zuko, he forces himself not to sigh and gets to his feet, making enough noise for the firebender to hear and understand that he's approaching so as to not spook him. Once he's near Zuko, he rests his shoulder against the wall beside the window with a hand on a cocked hip.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"What're you looking at?"

"Nothing really." Zuko murmurs, "Just – thinking."

"I - ," he doesn't know how to work with that so he chuckles softly, running a nervous hand through his hair, "You always had a way with words; you know that, Fire-Bird?"

Finally Zuko does look at him, his brow arched and the ghost of a smile on his lips, "Do I now?"

"Yeah," Jet smiles delicately before sighing, "Listen, I know this isn't the right time or place, but I really want to – to be together again."

"Funny," Zuko murmurs, turning his face back towards the window, "I thought we already sorted that out earlier today."

"I know, but," Jet purses his lips, "You didn't seem too thrilled, and after **earlier –** I thought you'd be mad."

"Jet – things aren't going to be the same, as much as I'd love that, but things have changed." Zuko levels Jet with an assessing look, "Not only that, but we've both changed. And while I understand that what you did was to get me to stay, in your own screwed up way, I can't forget about that, not now that Katara and I are friends, and – I don't even know if I still **love** you." he sees Jet's shoulders slump involuntarily, a forlorn look darkening his features, "But, that doesn't mean we can't work it out." Zuko spots the others outside, "Sure, it might take a while, but it'd be worth it, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Jet runs a hand through his hair again, "And – if there's any way I can help, you just say the word."

The two teens meet one another's gaze. Zuko bites his lower lip and turns away, face becoming heated, "There **is** something I – want to do."

"Alright," Jet shrugs easily, "What is it?"

"Tonight then. Your room."

Jet feels his stomach flip, "Huh?"

Zuko licks his lips, "I want to see if – if there's still something between us."

"Right – uh, wouldn't a simple date be better suited for something like that?"

"Jet."

"Okay."

Just then, the door to the apartment flies open to reveal Iroh and the others with brown, paper-bags filled with groceries in their arms, Iroh is the first to notice the two boys and offers a bright smile before he quickly makes his way into the kitchen, most likely to give them some semblance of privacy. Of course, this confuses Zuko as his Uncle had hated Jet with a vengeance when Zuko blubbered to him about what had happened – a moment of weakness that Zuko instantly regretted once the waterworks had stopped – but now, it seems that the old man was trying to set them up again, what had changed his relative's mind?

Thankfully, the others, minus Longshot who'd gone after Iroh to give them privacy as well, set the groceries upon whatever surface they could find before they all settled lazily within the main room. The hostile aura coming from Katara bothering Jet and Zuko, as well as Aang if his constant shifting was anything to go by. Finally, Toph broke the awkward silence:

"Y'know, we were beginning to think the Dai-Li scooped you up while we weren't looking."

"As you can _see,_ I'm perfectly fine."

"It sure looks like it," she smiles slyly, "All alone with your boyfriend in such a cozy, private environment."

Zuko blushes and can't really help the sudden racing of his heart, "That's – we weren't doing anything."

"That's what they **all** say." Toph teases – Zuko is **not** pouting, "But hey, don't worry about it. No one's judging if you bottom."

Jet chokes on his own spit as Zuko splutters, "What makes you think that?!"

"Well, you're an open book and really emotional." Toph says as if it's obvious, "And Jet, well he seems more in charge."

"I am not emotional!" Zuko snaps, "And Jet is not in charge of anything!"

"So you admit that you're an open book?"

"I - !" Zuko falters, "Admit that I'm not a very talented liar."

"Which basically means," Sokka starts to whisper to Aang, "Open book."

"Like you're one to talk." Zuko hisses at Sokka who holds his hands up in a placating gesture.

"So," Toph starts again, Zuko feels his gut churn uncomfortably, "If I were to ask you who topped, would you lie?"

Zuko opens his mouth but Katara beats him to it, "Why does it matter?"

"Calm down Sugar-Queen," Toph snorts, "It's just harmless fun. So Zuko, how about it?"

Muttering profanities under his breath, Zuko smoothes his hair with his hand – if he were to lie, Toph would catch him and that'd be a lot more embarrassing than if he were to tell the actual truth. Damn it.

"Bottom." he grumbles irritably, Toph laughs, but it's good-natured and Zuko can't really find it in him to be truly mad at her, "Yeah, yeah – what was the point of all that anyway?"

Toph smiles and Zuko feels his heart warm, "I just wanted to get a feel for the dynamic between you two."

Jet decides to change the subject, "Who are the Dai-Li?"

Sokka frowns, "You don't know who the Dai-Li are?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"Well, the Dai-Li are these creepy-looking, shady guys who keep Ba-Sing-Se **safe."**

Katara adds, "Anyone who catches their attention disappears."

"That's why no one is supposed to mention the war." Aang finishes.

Jet sighs, "Figures. Even Ba-Sing-Se is a total crock."

"You **could** come with us y'know." Toph says, "I'm pretty sure Zuko wouldn't mind."

"Nah, I can't leave Longshot or Smellerbee." Jet says, "Especially now that I know about these Dai-Li guys."

"Which reminds me, we still need to see the King." Katara says, "Let him know about the eclipse."

"We still have two weeks before we can." Zuko reminds.

"Dinner ~ !" Iroh calls out, he, Longshot, and Smellerbee bringing some dishes to the table, "Glazed, roast pork, white rice, and egg-flower soup ~ !"

Once everyone finds their seats, Zuko suddenly finds himself feeling pretty suffocated between Katara's mother-hen mode crushing him like a massive bear-hug and Sokka's protective nature weighing heavily down on his shoulders. It also didn't help that they were staring Jet down like he might lunge for Zuko, who sat across from him, any second, and while he appreciated their concern, he could take care of himself God damn it! As the night progresses and many terrible jokes and story-telling are made, Iroh finally turns in for the night followed shortly by both Longshot and Smellerbee, this leaves Jet and the Gaang to themselves as they lounge about, until Jet lets out a yawn and stretches his limbs out:

"You guys can stay the night here if you want." he says as he stands.

"That'd be great," Katara says coolly, "But we got our own place."

Jet shrugs like it's no skin off his back, "Just saying. 'night."

"Good-night." Aang says politely as Jet closes the door to his room.

Katara scoffs, arms crossing over her chest, "Can you believe him?"

"I **know."** Toph starts mockingly, "Being so **nice** to us."

"That's not what I mean." Katara hisses, "He's up to something. And why are you taking his side anyway!?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Toph frowns, "But if I were, I'd be taking Zuko's."

"If I'm not mistaken," Sokka begins, "You made him admit that he bottomed." Zuko blushes, "Sorry."

"Yes, exactly!" Katara declares.

"Listen here, Sugar-Queen, I know you practically adopted Sparky here, but he's a grown boy and he can handle himself, but if Jet makes him happy then who are we to say they can't?"

Sokka frowns, "But you weren't there when - !"

"Exactly!" Toph interrupts Sokka, "I wasn't **there** which means I got an outsider's view. I know, I hated the guy when I heard how much damage he'd done to you guys, but he did it because he loved Zuko enough to sabotage you guys – even if it was a completely stupid way to do it. Earlier, he wasn't lying, he still loves you," she directs the conversation to Zuko, "And I don't think he ever really stopped, the same as you. Yeah, he hurt you, but the fact that you didn't fight as hard as you could have when I set you guys up **proves** that you want him back."

Silence.

"Maybe," Aang breaks the silence, "Maybe we should give Jet another chance?"

"That sounds – reasonable." Sokka starts, "But by Yue, if he does something stupid again, I'm going to kill him!"

Zuko snorts, "Like you could even touch him."

"Yeah," Toph agrees before grinning, "Only Zuko here can touch him."

"That's not what I meant!"

"You guys can forgive him if you want, but I won't." Katara frowns, "He's done nothing to earn it and I refuse to trust him!"

"Alright so-o-o," Sokka trails off, "What now?"

"We go home and get some rest." Aang shrugs, "Zuko?"

"I – I'll stay."

"Okay." Aang nods, "We'll come back tomorrow."

"We can't just - !"

"Come on, Katara." Aang smiles gently, "If it makes Zuko happy, who are we to say differently?"

"I – fine." the girl huffs, she turns to Zuko and gives him a quick hug, "Be careful."

"I will."

Hesitantly the waterbender removes herself from Zuko and follows the others out the door after they've said their _goodnights_ to one another. Watching the door close, leaving him alone in the strange apartment, he turns and starts walking towards Jet's room with his heart beating faster each step he takes. Quietly, he slips into the dark room where he can **barely** make out Jet sitting upon the bed with his back resting against the wall and his face staring out the window, the blue moonlight illuminating some of his features. Once his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, he sees that Jet is now looking at him and still fully clothed:

"You guys are pretty loud, you know?"

"I – sorry about that." Zuko murmurs, "That's how they normally are."

"It's alright, although, I should have known that Katara was the type to hold a grudge." Jet says, he throws his legs over the edge and sits up, he pats the spot beside him, "Sit down, you're making me nervous."

Zuko snorts but complies with Jet's wish, "Like you're not already nervous."

Jet laughs modestly, "I meant to say you're making me **more** nervous – I just, I didn't think you'd come, so – y'know."

"Well," Zuko starts sheepishly, "I'm here now."

"Yeah, here you are." Jet slowly reaches out and cups Zuko's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet, "Are you sure you want this?"

Zuko gently pushes Jet's hand away and leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on Jet's lips, "I'm sure."

Jet lets out a shuddering breath, their foreheads pressed together, "Okay."

Shyly, both boys lean forward to press their mouths together – the first kiss was always the one to set a fire in their hearts. Wrapping his arms around Jet's neck, he allows the older boy to lay him back. Their kiss still slow and tender.

**oOo**

Awakening to comforting warmth surrounding him, Zuko marvels at how good he feels before he lets out a content sigh and rolls over to face his bedmate, only to find that said person is still fast asleep. Blinking, Zuko takes the time to study Jet's features for a moment – he looks so utterly vulnerable with his features lax and content, reaching out, he trails the tips of his fingers along the smooth skin of Jet's cheekbone and into the untamable mess that was his hair. Allowing a soft smile to take over his features, he settles further into the warmth and takes to petting the other's soft hair whilst he slept, or so Zuko thought before a low hum escapes Jet, a small smile spreading across his lips.

Zuko hums, "Hey."

Jet smiles, "Hey."

"Love you, Jet."

"Love you, Zuko."

A sigh escapes Zuko as he snuggles up against Jet, basking in the other's body heat as Jet wraps his arms around him. As both are ready to close their eyes for a little nap, someone knocks on the door's frame, startling both teens into sitting up.

"Time to get up, Love-Birds!" it's Toph, "We've let you sleep in long enough!"

"Spirits," Jet mutters as he falls back onto the bed, "She's loud for a tiny thing."

Zuko snorts at that, already half dressed when he leans over and kisses Jet, "Don't let her hear you say that."

Pulling away from the kiss, Jet smiles softly as he caresses Zuko's cheek, "You're so beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Fanfiction.net under my username - I'm-Sorry-I-Lie.


End file.
